This is Our Town
by dear forever yours
Summary: It was their town & they went back every summer holding onto the hope that it'll be the same as the last. But times change and so do people, so is hope and the possibility of love enough to survive the time apart and together? New title but same story.
1. Chapter 1

YAY

**YAY. Another story lol. It may be a one shot, depending on the feedback I get on this story. So if you like it, tell me, I'll keep writing. IT'S MY FIRST AH STORY! The places I made up. They are the only things I own. A little OOC sorry, but we all can't perfect Stephanie Meyer's characters. Here, Bella is a bit out of her normal comfort zone and doesn't mind a bit of minor shopping. VERY MINOR THOUGH. And she has game (: **

**If people like this story, I'm going to turn into those summer fling stories. Bella goes to Midnight Beach every summer and has some fun with Edward. **

I stared out my window, and took in my surroundings. Light sand and bright blue waters; it was bright and sunny, something rare from my home town. The plane ride from Forks to Midnight Beach was beyond tiring. I was already missing my hometown, Forks where my father was staying since his friend Billy Black was going to have major surgery and hopefully be out of that wheelchair of his. My mother, promising to visit towards the end of summer since her husband of six months, Phil was stuck in a body cast after a freak accident in my childhood home, Phoenix Arizona. It was my time coming to Midnight Beach, a small homey town. Everyone knew each other there. My mother had fallen in love with this small village when she took me for a cross country road trip when I was 9 and bought a small beach house here and even splurged on getting a caretaker for the house when we weren't there.

Shortly, I had arrived to our tiny home. It was beautiful, but small, but deserved an extravagant name. My mother agreed to '_L'heure Bleue_' when I suggested it when she first bought it. It was 'blue hour' in French, and it was perfect for the small cottage, painted in light blues and purples surrounded by a white porch. It stood facing the ocean.

"Hello Ms. Swan." I heard a voice. It was Alfred, the cottage caretaker. He was late thirties, behind him, his wife Loretta popped up from behind.

"Ooh girl, you have grown! Look at you, so pretty now, how old are you honey?" Loretta bustled out form behind. "I missed you so much!" and hugged me. Alfred took my luggage from behind.

"15. I missed you too!"

She let me go and looked at me up and down again. "Alright sweetheart, we have the whole summer to catch up, get your pretty butt upstairs, and change into something summer-y, you look like the Ice Age is going to freeze Midnight Beach right to the core."

I smiled and walked up the stairs, my foot catching the last stair and I fell slightly but caught myself. That step always got me. Alfred had already taken my two piece luggage into my room and placed them next to my drawers. My mother was a well known designer, and had filled my closet with the summers 'in' wear. The heat was already getting to me and I quickly pulled out a pair of purple shorts and a solid blue tank top and changed. I glanced at myself in the mirror, my body small but little athletic, big brown eyes, and brown hair with small tints of lighter browns. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the cottage after waving good bye to Alfred and Loretta and went off to explore the town I had missed for 6 years.

I walked around the roads that led to town. It was strewn with tourists and locals bustling about.

I was window shopping when someone had walked into me causing me to fall on my butt, "Excuse me." I stated loudly.

"Oh. I'm sorry miss." I looked up and into the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. They were bold and bore straight into me. I blinked stupidly, as he extended his hand and pulled me up. He picked my purse off the ground and placed it back on my shoulder.

"There we are. All set, no cuts or scratched I assume?"

"You assumed correctly."

"Edward Cullen." He introduced himself and smiled crookedly.

"Bella Swan." I stuttered.

"Bella, short for Isabella?"

"Yes…"

He bent down to my ear, "Well, Ms. Swan, that name does not do you justice. You are far more beautiful." And walked away. "I'll be seeing you, Bella." He yelled. I gaped at him, wondering what had just happened to me.

I walked back to the seaside cottage in a daze. Questions swarmed my brain.

'_Did he live here? Is he single? Was he just flirting with me? Wow, he had such beautiful eyes.' _

Loretta seemed to notice my distant face, "What happened hon? You look like you just saw Bigfoot."

"Huh?' I snapped out. "Oh no, just. Took in a lot today. I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright sweet cheeks, I'll wake you for dinner."

Napping wasn't easy at all, I had crawled into my full size bed and pulled the light covers over me, and shifted myself comfortably. My thought swirled around this Edward Cullen I had just met. A guy like him definitely had a girlfriend. And yet, I wanted him.

I woke up well into the next day. Why hadn't Loretta woken me? My stomach rumbled loudly. I did my morning routines and walked downstairs to get something to eat and found a note with a stack of cookies from Loretta.

_Bella honey,_

_This weekend is Alfred and mine's anniversary; we decided to get out of town this weekend. We've told your mother and father about it, and they are fine with it. They say hello by the way. Anyways, we'll be back Monday morning. I was going to tell you last night at dinner but you wouldn't wake up. Have a lovely weekend, and we'll see you. If you need anything or if there's an emergency, just call us, the number is on the fridge and we'll be back before you can even say 'chocolate chip cookies'. Have a nice weekend; I know you'll stay out of trouble honey._

_Love, Loretta and Alfred._

I finished reading and took a cookie, it was huge and enough to keep me full. I decided to do some reading on the beach and took my favorite book out of the bookcase. 10 minutes later, a large tote bag I was out the door and dressed in a shirt and jean shorts finished with sunglasses, I plopped a few feet from the shore of the beach, laid down on my back and read.

As I reached the climax of my book, a Frisbee had bonked me on the head, and running people had splashed me and my book. Fuming, I got up and sat a good 15 feet away from that area. Yet, the Frisbee returned, later followed by volleyball. It was when the football had hit my square on the stomach. I saw a shadow coming towards me; I picked up the ball and chucked it straight at the person, and hit them on the nose.

"OW SHOOT! I THINK I'M BLEEDING!" the person cried.

I got up and ran to the person; his hands were covered in blood. It was Edward, from yesterday.

I gasped, "HOLY CROW! I am so sorry! Here, come lets go my house, we'll get some tissues and get that cleaned up. I am so sorry!" he clutched his nose and followed me. I ran back to the cottage, into the kitchen and grabbed paper towels. Edward followed me, pinching his nose and sat down on the counter.

"Here." I tiptoed and placed a towel on his nose, which he took.

I went to the sink and took the remaining of the towels and wet them and started cleaning his hands.

"Thank you." He said nasally.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for making you bleed."

"You owe me Bella, cleaning me isn't going to be enough, for all we know, it could be broken."

I said nothing and started wiping his flawless cheeks. It was smooth and slightly tanned. I held myself back so I wouldn't be stoking his cheeks.

"I think it stopped bleeding." He said.

"Is it broken?" I asked.

"No, slightly bruised, but its fine."

I threw the bloody paper towels away as Edward hopped down from the counter. He placed his arm on my shoulder, and spun me to face him.

"So, Bella, you bruised my nose, what do you have to offer?"

"Nothing. It was a bruise; I get them all the time. Suck it up and be a man about it."

"Wow, witty. So I guess, I'll just go and hopefully not walk into anything. I might hit my nose and it'll hurt. But, I guess I'll just suck it up." His eyes stared at me, sadness swimming in those green eyes.

He was guilt tripping me, what nerve. All my feelings for him before had gone away and been replaced with disgust.

"Well, I should be going then, unless you're planning to hit me with something else…I mean, you might as well just get an anchor and whack me with it."

I sighed and caved. It couldn't be that bad if I gave in, right? "Fine, what do you want? I have a few bills lying around."

"Silly Bella, I wasn't going to ask for money. How about, you and I go for some ice cream, say now?"

I was going to regret this. "Fine."

He went outside to gather his items and tell whoever he was with where he was going. I had changed into a pair of jeans and found some sneakers. He returned, waiting for me outside of the door.

"Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and followed him down the street, side by side. My oh my, no matter how jumpy my heart was, I was going to regret this. He had conned and guilted me into this.

**Like it? Hate it? I'm going to continue it for sure, but don't expect automatic updates. But reviews and favorites do speed that process up faster. There will be more action soon, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking very fast, which was out of character for me

I was walking very fast, which was out of character for me. But I was furious, and I wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He kept up with me effortlessly, as if this was normal for him. He opened the door for me, and I brushed passed him wordlessly. I walked up to the cashier. "One small vanilla, please," I ordered without glancing at the menu.

"One banana split with extra chocolate and gummy bears."

He paid the cashier as I went to go find a booth to sit in; preferably in the public to keep myself from strangling him. He sat down and slid my ice cream to me. I started shoveling it in quickly. The sooner I was out, the better. He looked at me curiously.

"So where are you from?"

I ignored him, staring at my ice cream.

"Well, I'm from Chicago." He continued, taking another bite.

"Forks," I mumbled.

"Never heard of it, where's it at?" Of course he hadn't heard of it.

"It's in Washington, up near the coast."

"I see. So what's it like there?"

I took a bite of my vanilla ice cream as I ignored him.

He started again, "Well, it's pretty nice in Chicago, if you minus the smog, and pollution. It's pretty windy too, you know, since it is the 'Windy City'." He laughed at his own joke. It was a beautiful sound.

We sat there in silence, eating our ice cream. I was on my last bite when I really started getting bored.

"Usually it's rainy and cold. Those are the best two adjectives to describe it. There's an occasional day of sun." I answered.

"That's nice."

"Mhm."

My spoon fell with a little _clink_ as it hit the tiny bowl. Edward pushed his big bowl towards me, offering me his ice cream.

I lifted my head and looked at him. It was the first time I had really taken a good look at him. He had striking green eyes, unkempt bronze hair, and a perfect little nose. It wasn't too big or too small. Everything on his face was flawless, without a single blemish.

My eyes lingered down to his torso, his muscles slightly showing through his striped polo, the tendons tightening as he held his spoon. I looked at his chest a little harder. It wasn't too big but he certainly was not scrawny.

"You like what you see?" He interrupted.

"No." I shrugged.

He smiled at the lie. "Riiiight. Whatever."

"Don't flatter yourself, Edward."

"Whatever." He repeated, a bigger smile playing on his lips.

I picked up my spoon and started digging into his ice cream.

"So how old are you?"

"15." I answered.

"Hm, me too. Favorite color?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, why don't you know?"

"Why do I have to favor one specific color?" I shot back.

"True, but doesn't everyone have favorites?"

"Yes, but I just so don't happen to favor specific colors." I replied, hoping we would stop talking about it.

"Mines blue. What do your parents do?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Alright, you don't have to answer it. But I will—my father's a surgeon at the hospital over in Chicago. My mother is a painter."

I nodded, and took another bite out his ice cream. He leaned up closer, tilting my face up with his hands.

"Bella, I'm making a huge effort to get to know you. The least you could do is do the same. After all, you did make me bleed."

I glared at him. There he goes, guilt tripping me again.

"I just don't want to answer your questions."

We sat there in silence glaring at each other, his hands still on my face. His bright green eyes were piercing, like he was looking through me. Something in his eyes told me that he was trying to get to know me.

I blinked, and pulled away from him.

"Fine. I ask the questions and you answer."

"How about we take turns asking questions, and we answer said questions, even the ones we asked?"

"Deal," I muttered.

"Ladies first."

I started. "Music?"

"A bit of everything, but I tend to like more of the classics. You?"

"Anything appealing. None of that bubble gum pop star stuff though. I like classics also."

It was his turn. "Books? Personally, I enjoy mysteries and anything about problems in the world."

"I like classic books, Shakespeare for example. Food?"

"Well, banana splits for sure. But actual foods, I really like Italian food."

"Me too. But not so much for banana splits."

He smiled widely and took the last bite of his ice cream, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Backpacking through Europe."

"Hah, alright. A bit close to mine. I'd want to go to England, but you didn't exactly answer my question. Where?"

"I said Europe."

"Well, I meant a country."

"Fine, France." I slouched into my seat. "Why England?"

"My father is from England. He'd always tell me how it is and everything, but we never got to go 'cause he was always too busy with work at the hospital. Why France?"

"It's beautiful there. Also, my mother took up French when I was younger, she always repeated the stories her French teacher told her to me."

"Tell me about your mother."

I was hesitant, I was about to tell a total stranger about the biggest person in my life, "Her name's Renée. She looks a bit like me. But she likes to take risks, unlike me. She's basically the opposite of me, but she's very bright despite the fact that she likes to have fun. She's basically my best friend."

"I see."

"Your turn."

"Well, she's a painter as you know. She's very caring, just like how a mother should be. But she isn't those nosy mothers—she's there to help 'cause for some reason, you just have to tell her what's wrong. She's very sweet too. And her name's Esme."

* * *

As the hour went by, we asked and answered our own questions back and forth. He wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to be a writer. We both wanted at least two children, but we couldn't stand screaming little kids. He had ordered another big bowl of ice cream, this time rainbow sherbert. It sat between us, half empty. We talked school, friends, or in my case, lack of friends, and bad habits. He had a habit of walking around in his boxers (A/N whoooo 3 OHBBY.) no matter who was there, and I had a habit of biting my nails.

(He was also quite funny too.) He made me laugh so much, I probably lost weight from shaking uncontrollably.

"Sorry kids, but we gotta close up." An elderly woman told us.

Edward had kindly paid for our ice cream when we were leaving, despite me trying to pay for my own. He once again opened the door for me. It was dark outside as we were walking towards the beach, still asking questions.

"Alright, quick break from the questions. Where do we go to next? Home, or somewhere else?"

"Let's go to the beach." I smiled.

"Alright beach it is. So, my lady, I believe it is your turn."

"Tell me a secret about yourself." I half whispered.

"Hm."

I watched the ground as we walking, awaiting his answer.

"I don't like peas."

I laughed and hit his arm playfully. "Tell me something no one knows!"

"Well, how about…I'm starting to become infatuated with you?"

I hitched my breath. I didn't know what to say, so I came up with this brilliant statement: "Oh er…I just remembered. I-I left my stove…on." My blush was burning my face as I turned and walked away to my cottage, in a complete daze.

My hands were shaking as I tried to get the keys out of my pocket. I walked through the front door, and headed straight to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. What could he possibly be infatuated with? I had plain brown hair and even plainer eyes. My lips seem disproportioned, and my cheeks were always on the red color spectrum. My personality was nothing special—I was always shy. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't even walk without tripping and hurting myself. My body was nothing special—I was neither skinny to the extreme, nor was I considered fat, just straddling a bit below average. I looked more closely, my stomach pressing against the bathroom counter. I saw nothing but a simple wallflower.

I sighed and started to take a shower.

* * *

I was in my bed, the fan blowing next to me. Polaroid snapshots of my time today with Edward flickered in my head. _"I'm starting to become infatuated with you." _His kind voice echoed in my mind. No one had ever told me that they liked me, let alone become interested. And I was correspondingly interested also. But even if we did have a more than a friendship, what would happen after summer? How could I see him again over the year? I knew what I wanted, and it was selfish of me to bring it up with him tomorrow. How was I going to say this?

**I have a love for Edward Cullen's skivvies. **

**Anyways, this one took major editing, and I love my beta for it. If not you'd probably be like "WTF ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT YOU CRAZY LADY?!" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story takes place in… 2007.**

It was a gloomy day when I received a postcard from Alfred and Loretta. It was more like, Loretta sent me the postcard. She informed me that Alfred had broken his leg while tackling the ten mile hike up to Half Dome and explaining why they were not back yet. They were having the time of their lives. I stared at the postcard. It was a pretty picture of the cliffs, and what I assumed was Half Dome. I chuckled at Loretta's choice in cards that poked fun at Alfred's current physical state.

* * *

It was almost noon when I had completely lost it. "WHAT AM I SUPPPOSE TO DO?!" I screamed into the empty cottage. I had done nothing but lay in my bed reading, and pacing around the empty house. I looked miserably out the window at the brooding skies. It wasn't that bad now was it? I had at least a good hour and a half before a storm would hit… Maybe I could spoil myself tonight, I had already finished Loretta's big batch of cookies, and basically eaten every crumb of her savory home cooking. I remember a few nights ago, I was licking ever single inch of the container holding her homemade ice cream. I looked like such a moron, lying down on the island in the middle of the massive kitchen polishing the spoon with my tongue and taking on the massive container. I grinned at the memory, and started compiling my grocery list as I found my warmer clothing.

Of all the umbrellas in the world, I ended up with the most embarrassing of them all. I was about to leave the house without it until it started sprinkling. I grabbed it grudgingly. I popped it open and started walking towards the village. It was partially abandoned, a few people scurrying about to finish last minute errands; others, closing up. I had finally made it to the neighborhood supermarket, surprised that it only taken about eleven minutes to get there.

I was holding a basket filled with pasta sauce, bowtie pasta, and a variety of baking goods for my solitary girl's night in. I finished paying for it when I glanced outside, seeing the pouring rain. It was far too windy, and the light drizzle from earlier was, well raining cats and dogs.

I stepped out, my umbrella opening up, and as soon as it did, it flew inside out and out of my hands into the dark parking lot.

"Ack!" I screamed into the dark lot.

"Excuse me miss, did you lose this?" A voice called. I saw a pair of hands holding up my embarrassingly ugly umbrella.

"Yes! Thank you!" I cried.

The person came out towards the market's light, and I recognized those eyes and untidy bronze hair immediately. I was not proud of this reaction.

He smirked at me. "Nice umbrella." And handed it to me.

"Thanks…" I reopened my umbrella. It was adorned with rainbow poodles against a bright pink background, with the words 'bow wow wow' scrawled all over it with obnoxious green lettering. Very humiliating.

I took a step into the wet lot, when his hand grabbed my arm.

"Bella, you're not going to walk in this weather are you?"

"Well, I do need to get home…"

"Bella, you do realize its raining right?"

"No really Edward? I was wondering why I am so wet…I guess I found out." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, but I'm not letting you go in this weather."

"Really? Alright, oh wise one, where do you suggest I go?"

He answered me easily, "You can stay with me."

"Not in a million years." I snapped.

He didn't give up, "Bella, it's dark, it's raining, and there's a flood AND thunderstorm warning. These are the signs of a hurricane. Your house is on the beach."

I gasped. I always saw hurricanes on the news, but I didn't know they could happen here.

He continued, "There's already a hurricane warning issued. My house is farther away from the beach; it's not supposed to be a big one, if it does come. Come on." He took one of my bags, and held up the umbrella with the other hand.

I followed him without a word, and a few minutes later we arrived at a cottage, the same size as mine, but it was coated in white which made it look even more glorious. He opened the door, and I walked into the neatest, homeliest, and most modernized living room I had ever stepped foot in. Not even the displays at furniture stores could surpass this.

"Uhm. Hello?" I snapped my head away from the amazing room and into the eyes of a brown eyed woman. She had caramel hair and was glancing between Edward and me.

Edward was the first to break the silence, "Hello mommy."

I snickered as they both smiled at me. Relieved that I was smiling, she approached me, "Hello, as you can see I'm Edward's 'mommy'." She gave me a benign smile. Then the kind smile automatically turned into a frown as she glared at Edward. "I ask you to bring something home to eat, and you bring a pretty girl instead?"

It made me smile even wider as Edward shifted his feet. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I piped in, "I'm sorry, I'm Bella." I blushed.

Her eyes lit up, "Bella? Well, it's nice to meet you."

Edward spoke this time, "Mom, I found Bella at the market, and she lives close to the beach, and considering what may happen tonight, I asked her to stay over for her safety."

"That's nice of you, but I don't even have dinner ready since you didn't come back with anything to cook dinner with." She sighed. "Emmett is going to be a pain tonight…"

I spoke this time, "Uh, Mrs. Cullen, I have food I just purchased. Its just pasta and sauce and a whole bunch of junk food."

"Call me Esme, and we couldn't dear, you paid for it and I can just make Edward go and make a quick run to the –"

I interrupted her, "No, no, it's the least I could do considering you are providing me with shelter."

He was impatient, that Edward. "She's right mom, I'll take her to the kitchen." And he quickly dragged me away.

"Alright, I'll get Bella set up, Emmett's in the garage working on his car; call us when you're done!" She called.

Edward was pulling out a pot and dumping the pasta into it.

"Gosh Bella, are you planning to feed an army with all this junk?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Shut up." And pulled a big container and started mixing in cake batter.

We made dinner together in silence, I was tossing a salad from what I could find in his empty fridge, and he was stirring the pot. Occasionally, we would brush our hands together or, in my case, I would walk into him. He didn't let me near a knife when I was cutting the vegetables, claiming I might hurt someone, or even worse, him.

I scoffed at his arrogance, and started straining. He started to set the table, and I piled pasta onto the plate, only to be foiled by the tight lid closed on the sauce jar.

He laughed at me, and opened it in one fluid motion and started dumping it on. I carried the plates as he followed with forks and napkins.

"Can you go get my mother? I'll go get Emmett, just go up the stairs you should find her."

I nodded and left the kitchen. Along the stairs, there was an array of pictures. I walked slowly as I looked at them; they were mostly Edward in his younger years. He had that same crooked smile that made my heart hop around even when he was five years old. There was a picture of Esme holding him in the hospital, and who I'm guessing was his father, standing beside her, and both wearing an award winning smile on their faces.

Even as a child he was beautiful, his green eyes bright as he stared at the camera. I moved onto the next picture, and it was him talking his first walk with a huge grin plastered on his chubby face. I took another step. This next one was of Esme and Edward's father, Carlisle, standing side by side, Esme in a stunning wedding gown, and Carlisle in a simple suit, both radiating happiness. They looked so in love, but why were they separated?

"Bella?" I heard.

I looked up, at the top of the stairs, I saw Esme.

I blushed a little, "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm suppose to tell you dinner is ready…these are wonderful pictures."

"Thank you." She smiled.

I walked awkwardly as we proceeded to dinner. There I saw a towering boy sitting there, with an impatient look on his face.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. I looked at him; he had grease stains on his clothes, a tad on his face and hands. "I'm flipping' hungry!" He screamed.

Esme let out a beautiful laugh. "Emmett we have a guest—be polite and go wash your hands."

I sat down in the seat in the middle, Edward to my right, Esme at my left, and Emmett in front of me.

"This is Emmett, my cousin." Edward introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." He stuck out a clean grease free hand to me.

"You too, I'm Bella." I shook his hand.

"Now, you're probably wondering why Emmett is so big," Edward had basically read my mind. "Truth be told, he is an ex-steroid user."

My eyes popped and my jaw dropped. _I just met a drug junkie. Holy crow. Should I be afraid? Is he going through withdrawal? _

The family laughed at my expression, and Emmett spoke. "He's just kidding. I'm straight edge, and clean. I just work out a lot, and working with cars sometimes requires strength. Promise."

I closed my mouth and blinked, and glared at the boys who already started eating. Emmett was shoveling it all in, while Edward and Esme were taking in considerate amounts.

"Emmett comes over during the summers—his mother says she can't handle him during the year, and this is her break time. And frankly, I don't blame her." Edward explained with a smirk.

Esme spoke, "Bella, you're sleeping in Edward's room tonight, and Edward is sleeping on the couch."

"It's alright; I can sleep on the couch, Esme."

"No dear, girls are not meant for sleeping on couches, it is chivalrous when a man gives up his bed for the lady to sleep in. Edward was not brought up to be rude" She waggled her fork at him.

"It'll be the only time Edward will have a girl in his bed! Let him brag about that, Bella!" Emmett boomed.

Edward seemed fine with the plan, but I wasn't. "Besides, I already changed the sheets and cleaned up his room a little. Edward, your blanket and teddy bear is on the couch." She continued before I opened my mouth.

"Teddy bear?" I almost choked but thankfully, Emmett leaned his large torso across the table and gave me a hard smack on the back.

"Edward's had the thing since he was born—it was his safety blanket, and it still is." Esme obviously had no problem telling her son's secrets. "It's the sweetest thing; sometimes he gets restless at night if he doesn't have it."

"Mo-om." He whined.

"What? I'm just telling our guest stories."

It was probably one of the funniest things I had heard of, all the stories Esme and Emmett were spilling to me about Edward, while he just sat there, bristling.

It came from when he mistook a rock on the beach as one of those chocolate rocks, and ate it to him getting lost in a cave when he was eleven.

Emmett had started clearing the table up while Esme told Edward to help me get settled. She had left for her bedroom, muttering about a sudden burst of inspiration for a painting. After blushing wildly when he explained how to use the shower, I felt relaxed when the hot water hit me.

I was finished when I realized a very big detail.

I did not have a change of clothes since my smelled of rain and were damp.

I cracked the door open, "Edward?" I squeaked. No answer.

"Emmett?" Again, no answer.

I sighed, and wrapped a towel around me tightly. I could hear the TV. It must've been Edward. I doubt Emmett would want to leave his car unfinished.

I walked down the stairs, holding my towel tighter, and there I saw him. He wasn't watching the TV; his attention was turned to a book he was reading.

"Edward?" I called again.

He looked up, his eyes widened a little with shock when he saw me with nothing but a towel on.

I was turning redder and redder by the minute, "I don't have a change of clothes…" I stared at the floor.

"Oh. Err. Ye-yeah…" He was turning red a little also. "Uh…I'll go and ask my mom for something…Sorry." He walked past me, careful not to brush against me. I returned to the bathroom, trying to forget that awkward moment. He knocked on the door, and when I had opened it, he was gone, with only a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Nice to know people want to be around me when I'm naked." I muttered.

* * *

It was a little after midnight, I had spent most of the night tossing and turning from the lightning and thunder outside, but that was only twenty-five percent of my restlessness. The next twenty-five was that I was in Edward's house—more specifically, in his bedroom. What made me more agitated was the fact that every surface reeked of Edward's lovely scent. Despite the fact that his mother had changed his sheets, gotten new pillows, given Edward his comforter and me a new one, everything still smelled like him. That same stupid aroma I inhaled every time. I was shifting my body around to where I laid flat on my back, with my eyes closed.

_I was in a dark room __that looked__ similar to Edward's. I saw his table pushed up against the window, his laptop closed below his vast shelf of CDs. The door was opening and in walked __Edward._

"_Bella?" His voice called. _

_I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He walked towards me. _

"_I'm __sorry,__ were you sleeping?" _

"_No,__" I answered. _

"_I see." He was starting to become dangerously close. _

"_I have to tell you something." He kneeled down; his face and mine at equal heights. "I can't stop thinking about you. Everything we talked about in the ice cream shop captivated me. You're better than I imagined __you to be; you__ amaze me. I really like you." _

_I sat there,__ silently__ staring at him. I __amazed__ him. _

_I looked into his green eyes; my mind was so precise at imagining __them and__ the rest of his unmarred features. He stared back at __me__, coming closer. _

I blinked. This wasn't a dream. Edward was really leaning in closer to me, and I froze. His lips embraced mine in a soft kiss.

It was short, but sweet. He pulled away, looking into my eyes, and I sat there frozen, captivated.

"Bella?"

I forgot about saying no to him, telling him it would be too hard, and pulled him back to me.

* * *

It wasn't official, our relationship. We both knew the inevitable would happen when we left; therefore, we were taking advantage of every moment we had together. We would take strolls around the beach, flirt shamelessly in the same ice cream shop, and play hide and seek around town. He always won. Other times, Edward and I would sneak into movies together, wander around in the park, and play silly jokes on each other. And of course, making out during the opportune moments. (I feel weird writing about that.)

Every time I would go over to his dwelling (lol), his mother and Emmett would always have a strange glint in their eyes when they saw us together. Emmett was also a riot. He told us stories from his hometown, Boston. He told about the time he and Edward were looking for Christmas trees and got separated. Emmett had started crying and wandering around blindly, when he came across a calm Edward who was peeing on a tree. I found out more and more about Edward, and it made it harder to let him go at the end of the summer. His birthday was June twentieth, and I missed it by a few weeks. I learned from Emmett that Edward had come close to naming his bear 'Uranus' due to his fascination with astronomy at a young age. His mother and father convinced him not to, and Edward ended up naming the bear Calvin. He had gotten Calvin for his first Christmas; his mother had scoured everywhere to find him the perfect stuffed companion. Calvin was the cutest bear I had ever seen. He was caramel-colored, like Esme's hair, and had a green ribbon that matched the color of Edward's eyes tied into a neat bow at his neck. He was also very clean for a bear that had been around for fourteen- and- a- half years. Edward hated being called 'Ed' or 'Eddie' but I still taunt him with those nicknames constantly.

He had become my best friend in a way. I told him everything, from the embarrassing birthmark below my butt, to all the crushes I had in my life. He trusted me in the same way.

* * *

The summer was blissful and wonderful, just like Edward was. It was the second to last day before I would leave, and Edward told me he had a surprise for me. He was very cryptic about it. I had arrived to his summer home and Esme pointed out the note he had left me, then rushed out with a smirk.

_Look behind you. _

I whirled around when all of a sudden he pushed my head into a black sac. It wasn't gentle at all. I felt the sac being tighten and despite my screams, he was working very well and threw me over his shoulder.

"Bear with me Bella," was all he said as he started walking.

I don't know how long I was on his shoulders, but he finally set me down and I automatically crossed my arms. He chuckled and unwrapped the sac, sliding it off of me. We were sitting at a meadow on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The flowers were pretty, the grass the perfect shade of green, and the ocean bluer than I had ever seen it. Above us we could hear the seagulls squawking, and the trees rustling against the wind. He had set up a blanket on the ground for a picnic.

"I spent most of the day cooking." He smiled his wonderful smile.

I whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime." And pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I laughed at his culinary skills, "A sandwich? I thought you cooked?"

"I toasted the bread a little!"

"The whole day?"

"I may have burned some." He admitted sheepishly.

We laughed, and he pulled me to sit against him. We sat there in silence, staring at the ocean.

"How did you find this? How did you even get me up here?"

"I found it the day after I told you my little secret. I didn't know what I did wrong, and I spent the whole night walking around the forest, and I stumbled up here. I sat at this exact spot, thinking until the morning twilight arrived."

"What did you think about?"

"You."

I didn't answer him, but sat there staring at the horizon.

"It's just a shame we can't keep going." He finished.

* * *

Edward was walking me to my door, his hand gently on my waist. He opened my door for me, knowing tears were already spilling out of me.

"Please don't cry Bella." He tilted my face to his, and wiped my tears gently with his thumb.

It was like ripping off a band aid. "I stopped." I sniffled back a sob. I kissed him, and walked into the house.

I spent some of the night crying. He had become my best friend and more. I was going to miss the friend in him. I had woken up a little after ten, my hair combed and my teeth brushed. Edward was outside, and he was going to take me to the airport. I scrawled a note for Loretta and Alfred who still weren't back, wished Alfred luck on his healing process, and Loretta even more luck since she had to deal with it.

Edward was outside the beach bungalow, with a car ready. He wasn't going to drive. He, Esme, Emmett, and I donated a little to have a car rented just for him and me. I couldn't thank them enough for everything, and for all the memories.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted me and pulled me into a hug. He opened the door and I climbed in as the driver placed my belongings into the trunk.

We sat together in silence, my hand in his. I was remorseful to leave him knowing we may have had something special.

* * *

There at the front gates, my flight was called for the last time. We stood there for half an hour, holding each other, whispering about how we would miss one another.

The distance would be too hard to bear. I had spent every day for a month and a half seeing him, and not seeing him once was too rigorous on me and my heart to bear.

"It was fun while it lasted." I whispered to him.

He simply nodded, and kissed me one last time.

I turned and walked to the gate.

It was like pulling a band aid off.

* * *

**I'm such a jerk. Hah. **

**Anyways, remember this is a series of summer flings. This was also 10 pages and I am very proud I did 10 paged. **

**Which was hard to write, since I never really established a fling, cause usually I didn't know I was the fling. Boys are horrible creatures. Except Edward Cullen. Not the the Robert Pattinson Edward Cullen though. Have you seen the Entertainment Weekly cover of him and Kristen?! He looks stoned, and he's so hairy. Not just his arms, BUT HIS CHEST TOO! And his nipples are sagging. I wouldn't be flaming them if they just buttoned his shirt. He has a belly too. I'm contemplating on cutting the movie some slack, but they should've known what they were getting themselves into. They have some huuuge standards to beat. It's not even above and beyond. it seems like they were just doing mediocre. And I don't think mediocre cuts it out for us Twilighters. **

**Anyways, I'll tell the story of how Calvin the Teddy Bear came to be. **

**I really was going to name the bear Uranus. I couldn't think of a name for the bear all except Uranus and it was cause I saw it on my friends myspace. So then I called my kinda boyfriend, Calvin and I was like "wait, why don't I name the bear Calvin? That's a cute name." And I told him, and he liked it. But who wouldn't? A bear named after you, thats quite an honor even though its Edward Cullen's bear. I imagine Calvin to be quite a cute bear. **

**Yum. Edward Cullen. **

**Now, I think you all should thank my beta Lady Saruman, who corrected this whole thing, and stayed up with me till 4AM talking about how saggy Robert Pattinson's nipples are and writing this :D. She's pretty spiffy. Love you (: **

**Oh btw. Reviews make me write 10 pagers more often (: **

**Just pointing it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**yay.**

_Just one more final. _I told myself. _One more. _I trudged slowly from our last lunch as of freshmen year to biology.

I took my seat next to Angela who had her book opened on the table for last minute studying. Angela was one of the first friends I made coming into high school, and she was a wonderful friend. She was shy and honest, but she had a crazy side you would never expect. One hour and a half to go till summer came.

"May I?" I pointed to Angela's book.

"Yeah, we'll share." Her quiet voice answered and she pushed the book towards me.

I was quietly relearning the major joints in the body trying to remember what did what in the nervous system.

"Close the books and clear your desks; you'll need a pencil and an eraser and that's it." Our teacher's voice rang clear through the tense room. He proceeded to pass out the tests; Angela was nervously fidgeting next to me.

_10, 9, 8, _I was done with my test, as was everyone else. _7, 6, 5,_ all eyes were on the clock. _4, 3, 2, 1. _

"WHOOO!" We all screamed.

Angela and I hugged each other tightly. "No more freshmen year!" She screamed.

"I know!" She grabbed my hand and we practically ran out of the room, of course I stumbled a little. We entered a mass chaos of lowerclassmen and upperclassmen yelling, whooping and throwing papers into the air.

Angela led me to our lockers through the chaos,

"So what are you doing this summer?"

I simply smiled, I was anxious to see him, my stomach fluttered with butterflies.

She smiled back and gave me a wink, "Oh I see. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." I took the remains of what was left in my locker and shoved them slovenly into my bag.

"Then come over to my house, we'll have a late lunch, since I won't see you the whole summer. We can order pizza, and stop by the market on the way and get all the junk food in the world."

I grinned widely, I hadn't eaten during lunch; I had been too nervous for my finals.

"Most definitely."

"Ooooooooooh my." I groaned and slumped back into the couch. Angela followed suit.

"So. Much. Food." She barely opened her mouth.

I nodded. We had definitely ordered pizza and walked to Angela's house, arms stuffed with grocery bags filled with chips and candy. Endless amounts of candy. I was definitely going to be sick on the plane.

We sat there together watching trashy dating shows for hours, commenting on how desperate those people were to embarrass themselves on national television.

My mother decided to retire early so she could travel the world. It was cliché, but I didn't blame her. She deserved to see the world, and the world deserved to see her. That's where she was going to be, tackling down Canada first. She flew up to Forks, insisting that we went to the airport together, even though we were on different flights. Of course, I persuaded her out of it. I didn't know what I was going to say to her.

She had decided on taking Loretta and Alfred with her also, since they were the closest friends my mother had. My mother and I didn't have much of a relationship. She told me I was old enough to fend for myself, that I was a big girl, and it was time for me to be one. Truth be told, I was always a big girl. I wasn't the one who retired early to travel; I didn't take away my daughter's only caretaker away, or send her to depressing drizzly Forks. I was always the adult, and she was like my daughter. But I guess that's what happens when you have a child at 18 and married straight out of high school.

I was going to have to learn how to fend for myself in that cottage. My mother knew I made friends there, as did Loretta, they told me I was going to be fine. Yeah, I was. I was going to learn how to cook something beyond pasta and rub it in her face that I can be mature.

"I don't have a good relationship with my mother." I said aloud. It sounded even truer that way.

"What'd you say sweetie?" A mother beside me asked. She was tending to her son who sat between us when she heard my statement.

"Oh nothing." I answered and she turned her attention back to her child.

One more hour 'till we land.

The air was as humid as it had been last year. I walked through the tunnel and into the airport, I stood at the luggage carousel, waiting. Whose bright idea was it to build these things? All the luggage looks the same, the carousel always moved too fast, and it made my head hurt. I stared at it, annoyed and still waiting.

I finally retrieved my luggage out of the sea of other bags and walked out the doors. He told me he would be outside of the airport, waiting. And he was true to his word; he stood there, leaning casually against a car. He looked up from the ground as I walked up to him. How I missed him. His smile, his disheveled hair, his smell, and most of all, him. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi." He whispered breathlessly. And without a word, I pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. He opened the door for and I climbed in.

"Hello Bella." I heard and looked into the driver's seat.

"Hi Esme, how are you!" I shrieked.

Edward leaned in to whisper into my ear, "I'm sorry, as much as I would like to pick you up personally, I can't drive."

I smiled in response and continued talking to his mother. She dropped me off at my _L'heure Bleue _cottage, making me promise that I would visit her as soon as I could, and drove off. I stared at their car. Edward stuck his head out the window, waving to me.

The cottage was abandoned, and it felt lonely. To be honest, I was a little scared of being by myself for the summer. _But empty cottages have their perks_, I thought to myself.

In less than an hour, I had already finished unpacking and showering, and was now in a fresh pair of clothes. I wore a new pair of jean shorts and a plain green shirt, thinking a little about Edward's eyes. Summer was here, and he and I would be back on like last year. I happily walked to the Cullen cottage, eager to begin my summer.

The door was already open when I arrived.

"Strange." I muttered to myself. Assuming they were all upstairs, unloading Edward's luggage and whatnot, I walked up the stairs when I heard yelling.

"Mommy, I can't find it!" It sounded like Edward with a hurt voice.

"What are you talking about, I saw him in the car! You probably misplaced him." Esme, I assumed. Who were they talking about?

"I. Never. Have. Ever. Done. Such. A. Thing." I heard him slowly growl.

"Don't give me attitude, Edward, now if you really are worried, get up and find him." Her malicious voice shocked me; sweet, sweet Esme, cracking the whip? (a/n She is a mother too. Can you imagine that too?)

I was standing in the middle of the stairs, when Edward and his mother walked out of his room, and saw me.

They stared me, confused, and I blushed, "Sorry, you told me to come over…the do-door was open. I'll just leave; it's a bad time anyway…" I turned, my face flaming up.

"No, it's okay Bella, sweetie. I just didn't expect you this soon—don't leave," I heard Esme's sweet voice. "In fact, you can help Edward find his bear, since he lost it." That's what made Edward angry—he lost his bear, Calvin.

"I didn't lose him!" Edward retaliated, glaring at his mother.

"If you didn't lose him, how come you can't find Calvin?" I was honestly curious, if he wasn't lost, why was he angry?

Esme stifled a laugh, "She has a point. Now Emmett is arriving in a few hours, I have to leave for the airport now just to beat traffic; I expect you will find Calvin when we arrive. Goodbye children." And walked down the stairs.

It was silent as we stared at each other. I hadn't moved from my position and had to crane my neck to see Edward, who stood at the top of the stairs.

I broke the stillness, "Why don't we look in your room again. I'll look around and you check your bags?"

"Sure." And he walked back into the room. I walked up the stairs, only to have my foot hooked onto the last step.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I fell down. I instinctively turned my body and braced my arm for the impact. I fell hard onto the floor, "Oww," I groaned. Stupid pesky stairs. (This was mainly for my beta and I's sake. we're tired of seeing Edward ALWAYS saving Bella when she trips and falls. HOPEFULLY WE WILL INFLUENCE THE WORLD WITH THIS. STOP SAVING BELLA EDWARD. I NEED YOU MORE!)

"Err…Bella, are you okay?" Edward stood at his doorway. It was then I noticed how much he had grown from a year ago. His muscles started to appear more, his legs longer and leaner. His hair had grown a little bit, and so had he. His eyes became more piercing, and he even had a little bit of stubble.

"Bella?" He asked again, a tad confused.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I muttered. What a great way to spend my first few moments with him. Falling and then ogling at him.

"Okay." He bent down and helped me up. When he had me firmly stood up, rolled my sleeve up a little more and kissed the red spot on my arm. He smiled and returned to a huge suitcase he was searching.

"Maybe you should unpack while you're looking; it'll get things done faster. You'll be searching and unpacking at the same time."

"Good idea…" He grinned, and started taking his neatly folded shirts out and into a drawer. I bent down onto all fours and took a peek under his bed. Nothing.

I looked into his closet and nothing again. Into the other empty drawers, the bathroom, already double-checked suitcases, under the pillows, the nooks and crannies of his bed, but no Calvin.

After an hour of futile search, Edward sat on the edge of his bed as I came back from checking the bathroom again.

"Argh." He groaned. "I can't believe I lost him."

"I thought you said you didn't lose him." I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

He didn't answer me; instead he stuffed his head into his hands and groaned again.

I felt horrible, "Come on, let's go look in the garage, maybe you accidently dropped him there."

He nodded and followed me down the stairs.

We looked under the other car, under the tables in the garage, and for some reason even checked the inside of the spare refrigerator, only to once again come up with nothing.

I checked under the car again, and found him. He was nestled next to the tire and impossible to see unless from the correct angle.

"Edward!" I cried. "I found him! I found him!" his eyes lit up faster than him jumping off the table were he was wallowing.

"Really?" He cried back and leaned down to were I was.

"Yeah, he's right there." I pointed and took a hold of Calvin, the no longer missing teddy bear.

"Wow, no wonder we missed him." He extended his arm and pulled me up.

"Sneaky little devil." He told his bear. I couldn't help but laugh at the sixteen year old talking to his bear.

He looked into my eyes. "Thank you so much for finding him," and gave me a hug.

Then, he kissed me without further notice. It was then I realized I was falling for him. It was then I realized that the butterflies I felt clashing around me since last summer wasn't just mere infatuation, but actual, true feelings. This kiss was different. Last year, the ones we shared didn't mean much. This kiss beat all the kisses last summer.

Right then, the garage door opened, with Esme's emotionless face behind the wheel, and Emmett with a shocked face in the passenger seat. We quickly pulled away, but he still had his arms wrapped around my waist, and my arms were entwined around his neck in a very close embrace. We let go quickly and stood there. "I see you found Calvin, Edward," Esme said flatly as she stepped out of the car. Emmett just gaped at us as he pulled his belongings out of the trunk, and followed Esme into the house.

Edward returned his attention to me, "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay Edward."

"No, Bella you don't understand. I shouldn't have done that, it was—"

I was suddenly confident, "No, now listen to me." I placed a cupped hand on his mouth. "Edward, I know we have an unspoken agreement these were only summer things, but to be honest, I am really starting to fall for you." I enunciated the last eight words with as much voice I could muster, and stared at the ground.

"Bella…" He started as soon as I removed my hand from his mouth.

"No, let me finish." I bravely looked up into his green eyes and placed my hand back on his lips, "I don't care that if we are together—we'll be two thousand miles away, but I just want you to be mine. We can manage; I have confidence and faith in it. It'll be hard, but I know we can do it. Distance doesn't matter to me." I let my hand off his mouth. As he opened his mouth to protest, I leaned up and kissed him again.

I felt him returning the gesture, and I pushed myself harder onto him. Eventually, I let go, gasping quietly for air.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't feel the same."

"Why not?"

"I met someone," he quietly admitted.

The words hit me like a storm. I stood there, motionless, I was sure all emotion from my eyes was gone. My confidence was suddenly gone as I felt myself shatter.

"Who?" I whispered, my eyes brimming up with tears, my knees buckling.

"I've known her all my life. She was a childhood friend. When I was little I used to spend a lot of time in the hospital with my father, and her mother was a doctor there, so she and I played together. We eventually went to the same prep schools together, and we carpooled together too. It was at the beginning of the year when she told me how she felt, and I realized I felt the same. We've been together since then," He admitted, staring at the car.

"I see." A lone tear escaped from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay," I murmured. "We were just a summer thing. Nothing long term." And with that, I walked out of the garage through the open door. He didn't even come after me.

I walked back in a zombie-like state, desperately holding back tears. It was when I reached my front door; I realized I was still holding his bear, Calvin. I swallowed hard, and fumbled ungracefully for my keys. I eventually got the door opened, and laid down fetus position on the couch, holding his bear. One whiff of that bear, I broke down crying. He had met someone. She was probably beautiful, a blonde probably. I wasn't anything to him. Just plain and simple Bella. He deserved someone long term, not a summer fling. Someone who was close to him, not two thousand miles away. He deserved to see her every day. They were probably in love, her mother was probably planning their wedding, and knitting or buying designer booties for their future children.

What hurt me most—he had kissed me. Not just once, but he kissed me back. He kissed me, and I kissed him, and he reciprocated. Probably a pity kiss for boyfriend-less, plain, and simple Bella Swan.

I hugged Calvin tighter, smelling him again. I didn't know how long I had been crying, but I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

_I was walking through a __park. It__ was cold and windy. I wonder what day it was. Just when I was going to ask, I heard a voice calling out a name I knew all too well. _

"_Edward?" I whirled around to see a tall blonde standing there, clad in the latest fashions. Total opposite of me. "Edward?" She called again. _

"_Yeah?" I heard Edward's smooth voice call from the unknown._

"_Stop it!" The girl giggled. "Come out, silly!" _

"_Alright." I heard him smirk and come out from behind a tree. _

_She giggled more and greeted him with a hug. He hugged her back and pulled away. She was just an inch or two below his 5'8 stature. She could be a model. Shucks, for all I know she probably is one. _

"_So what's this emergency you called me about?" He asked. _

"_Well, we've been friends forever, right?" _

"_Yes..." _

"_Well, I was hoping we could be more than that." _

"_I don't understand…" She and I were probably thinking the same, 'Ech boys, sometimes they could be so slow.' _

"_Edward, I have feelings for you." _

_He stared at her. "Really?" He gasped and saw his answer in her eyes. "I do too! This is wonderful! Oh!" He picked her up and spun in a circle. They both giggled and eventually fell in the grass only to have a long kiss. _

_I felt so jealous. Envy panged through every cell in my body and I gritted my teeth. _

_Ring! Ring! What was this sudden ringing in the park? They weren't reacting to the sound. Ring! It went again. _

I woke up. It was just a dream. But that ringing sound was really happening—it was coming from the only phone in the whole cottage. I didn't want to get up. I was still in the uncomfortable fetal position I had fallen asleep in, Edward's bear still held in my arms. I tried going back to sleep, my eyes too swollen from crying to even stay open, but the insufferable ringing wouldn't stop. I ignored it, but it still didn't stop. Frustrated, I managed to slowly pull myself off the couch and unplug the only phone in the whole house. Before I did, I glanced at the caller ID. _Cullen Home _it read. All the more reason to unplug the phone. I did, the ringing stopped, and the house reverted back to its quiet self as it were when I first arrived. I sighed and walked back slowly at a dead pace to the couch. I picked up Calvin, and ended up drowning him with my tears. I recalled the day Esme told me Edward would be restless if he didn't have his bear. And right now, Calvin was in my possession; I hope he was as restless as I was. He deserved it.

I didn't need him. There were plenty of other guys out there. It was summer and I was going to enjoy it. Right? Wrong. I took another breath, and Edward's aroma filled my lungs from Calvin. My eyes started welling up again and I chucked the bear angrily across the room onto a recliner.

I don't know how long I had been crying or when I had eventually fallen into another slumber, this time dreamless. But I had woken up to fierce banging on the door.

"Bella!" I heard and ignored. "I know you're in there!"

"Go away Edward!" I yelled.

"Edward? It's Emmett!"

"Then let me rephrase—go away Emmett!"

"No! Why are you kicking me away? I didn't do anything!"

"You're related to him!" I countered.

"It's not like I chose to be."

He had a point but I stayed quiet.

He didn't yell this time, but spoke loud enough so that I could hear him. "Bella, what he did was a total jerk move. He doesn't deserve you or you talking to him. You're too good for him, even last summer you were. He should've told you right when he saw you, and he shouldn't have kissed you. Bella, just open the door."

I sat there in awe, was what he said true? I got up to open the door and stopped, "Wait, is Edward out there with you?"

"No," he answered, "Can't you see through the peephole?" In all honesty, I couldn't, I just hit five feet a month ago and I was wondering if I would still grow.

I opened the door and saw Emmett standing there in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Wow. You look like a mess." And he was right; right now I probably looked like a monstrosity with my puffy eyes, and boat wreck of hair.

"Good morning to you too."

"Actually, it's a little after noon," he answered, and became serious. "Are you okay?'

"Fine." I lied quickly.

"You don't look like you slept."

"I did."

"Really?" He was starting to push my buttons. "How was it?"

"Okay."

"Whatever, you're hopeless."

"Thanks." I said again and walked back to the couch.

"Did you sleep here?" He gestured to the lumpy couch.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I. Just couldn't make it to my room." My voice cracked after 'I'.

"I see." He looked around and his eyes locked on Calvin, who was still sitting on the chair I threw him at.

He looked away and back to me, "Well, go get ready. Take a shower, and I'll get some teabags for you."

"Teabags? Why do I have to get ready?"

"Teabags help the puffiness in your eyes. And you're getting ready so you can meet her."

I felt my heart break all over again, "Her, her?" I croaked. I couldn't make it through summer. She, Edward's girlfriend, was going to be here. In the same town as me.

Emmett noticed and quickly saved himself, "No, no! I meant Rosie, _my_ girlfriend." He said her name with a dreamy voice.

"Rosie?" I was confused.

"Yeah. Rosalie, my girlfriend. She's coming over this summer. I missed her so much. And I figured you'd want to meet her. I think you'll like her—she's sweet and amazing, and so pretty. And to help you get over…you know who."

"I see." And for the first time for those miserable hours, I felt happy.

I had showered and was now proper. Emmett had gotten teabags on me and I admit, at first I was skeptical but they worked. I was in jeans and a simple t-shirt that was plainer than I was. We were in Emmett's huge car. I didn't know what make it was. I was lucky to even figure out which car I was supposed to be getting into.

We sat there in complete silence as Emmett drove to the airport. It reminded me of last summer, when Edward and I went our separate ways, to yesterday when he came and got me. My eyes were brimming. He probably didn't care that he hurt me, for all I knew, he could've been happily chatting away his life with his precious and perfect girlfriend.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not."

I didn't answer.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you what happened after you left yesterday?" He asked. "I found it a bit humorous no offense, but maybe it'll cheer you up a bit."

Again, I remained as silent as a grave.

He started, "Well after you left, he came into the kitchen where I was and I started cussing him out. I was all like 'What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait, that's right you weren't thinking, because if you were, you would've: A. Told her when you were looking for that dumb bear of yours, or B. you wouldn't have kissed her. You basically led her on, even if it was for a few hours.' And he didn't even say anything. But that was nothing compared to the verbal beating Esme gave him. It was basically everything I told you, but then she went into manners, chivalry, and respect, and how he in a way cheated on that girl. Then she started going about how he was being stupid and what he lost. She grounded him too. First time for him; I've never seen Eddie get grounded." He smirked. I didn't find it humorous, but it was flattering how everyone took my side. They were right—he shouldn't have strung me around like that. Though I was right, it still didn't numb the pain I felt in me.

"Sorry, I thought it might cheer you up a bit," he apologized.

"It's okay. I just don't feel like smiling, that's all." And it was the truth.

--

Emmett must've been the sweetest boyfriend in the world. When he parked, he fished out from his backseat a dozen rainbow roses. Add that to his funny and childlike personality, any girl would be lucky to have him. But he wasn't my type. I sighed, thinking again back to Edward and last summer.

_No more __wallowing, _I told myself. _T__here's always more fish in the sea. _I chuckled at myself. Fish, sea, and here I am vacationing at the beach. I should make that phrase as literal as possible.

Emmett didn't notice I was smirking at myself—he was too busy bobbing his head desperately screaming "ROSALIE! ROSALIE HALE?!" My cheeks were flushing as people stared at this giant calling out a name.

"Shut up, Emmett!" We both heard all a sudden, and spun around. Behind us was a gorgeous blonde, with a medium build. She had shiny hair that was cut a little below her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. She looked like a blooming flower.

I had never seen Emmett smile so wide. He dropped the roses, ran to her, picked her up and spun her around in a circle. It was like a scene from a movie.

He eventually put her down, and she was softly giggling.

"Hi," she said when they walked back towards me.

"Hi to you too, I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Rosalie." She smiled. "Wow, you're 15?"

"Uh, yeah. what about you?" I was starting to get nervous.

"I'm same as Emmett, 17." She looked at him fondly.

He smiled at her, "Rosie, I brought you flowers." He held them up shyly like a little boy.

She gasped, "Summer roses! They're so pretty. Thank you." She squeezed his hand.

She turned back to me, "You sure don't look 15. You're too pretty to be 15."

I started getting even more nervous as my blush became more prominent. "Thank you..." I wasn't going to tell her how plain I felt and how it felt even worse to be standing next to her. She could be wearing a potato sack and still look amazing. She looked like the girl Edward was with in my dream. She looked like someone who deserved to be standing beside Edward.

Emmett sat in the driver's seat with Rosalie beside him, talking about what Emmett had missed for the day he was gone. I was sitting in the back, forgotten. Just like Edward had forgotten me.

**BAHAHAHAHA. How is that for a chapter? **

**So, anyways, I got a new computer for my birthday I got the macbook, just the regular one, but I love it nonetheless even if it has this gay cover thing on the keyboard that makes it harder to type. But I am slowly getting used to the OS and the stupid keyboard cover. So now I can move around when I want inspiration.**

**So, anyone have any ideas what I should name my macbook? I was thinking Brody, but SOME PEOPLE (cough BETA. cough) think I should name it Edward. I don't think it's perfect enough to be named Edward. **

**And as for my lovely beta who LOVES editing the 10+ pages I send her, no matter how many times I call you smelly, ily still :D **

**So, you know the drill, reviews make me write lots and big huge plots like Edward's new gf. :D **


	5. Teaserr!

**This is just a teaser, cause I'm mean like thattt. Since its just a preview, it isn't edited or anything. Enjoyy!**

Ever since Rosalie's arrival, I only went out with her and Emmett once, not including the airport. It's been a week since she came and I spent most of my time holed up in my little cottage. It took a while for me to realize why I did. I was heartbroken. I never experienced something like this, something so painful. I didn't go farther out of my front door to retrieve the piling mail, which were mainly from Loretta and an occasional one from my mother. Right now, they were in Miami for the summer season. It made sense. But not even her letters could cheer me up, ergo I never answered her letters.

I was hurt. In pain. Aching.

* * *

The tossing and turning didn't stop for days. He was constantly in my mind. How he looked when he smiled, it always took my breath away. How I missed him. He was probably web camming it away with his girlfriend at the moment, gushing about how much they missed each other. He never did that with me. No emailing, no calling, no way of communication, which was part of our silent pact. I had anxiously waited a year to see him again, to rekindle our summer fling again. There was no more. But why am I moping? It was the flippin' summer, there are more guys than just Edward. Better ones, too. I can make it without Edward Cullen. I am totally fine without him. And to prove it, I will march straight to his house first thing tomorrow morning and shove stupid Calvin in his arms. I'm surprised he hasn't called for that dumb bear back anyway. I can do this; I don't need that jerk anyways. He and his stupid perfect girlfriend can go elope and get married and have little Edward's and Edward's girlfriends running around their million-dollar mansion. Ugh.

I made a mental list in my head after inwardly scolding myself for thinking such things.

It went like:

No more.

No more Edward.

No more sulking.

No more crying.

No more being weak.

This summer will, no _must, _top all summers combined, and surpass last year.

_Yes._ I smiled myself to sleep.

**HAHAHAHA HOW IS THAT FOR A TEASER? Tell me if you like it. Even if it's a teaser, I still like reviews. Kthnx, now just wait till I finish the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEEEE. I UPDATE AGAINN. This one is a bit short by like what...10 thousand words?! Sorry. **

Ever since Rosalie's arrival, I only went out with her and Emmett once, not including the airport. It's been a week since she came and I spent most of my time holed up in my little cottage. It took a while for me to realize why I did. I was heartbroken. I never experienced something like this, something so painful. I didn't go farther out of my front door to retrieve the piling mail, which were mainly from Loretta and an occasional one from my mother. Right now, they were in Miami for the summer season. It made sense. But not even her letters could cheer me up; ergo, I never answered her letters. Stupid, stupid boy. What hold does he have over me, to cause me to ignore the few people who were of standing importance in my life?

I was hurt. In pain. Aching.

**IAMNOWAPAGEBREAKER. **

The tossing and turning didn't stop for days. He was constantly in my mind. How he looked when he smiled always took my breath away. How I missed him. He was probably webcam-ming away with his girlfriend at the moment, gushing about how much they missed each other. He never did that with me. No emailing, no calling, no way of communication, which was part of our silent pact. I had anxiously waited a year to see him again, to rekindle our summer fling. There was no more. But why was I moping? It was the flippin' summer; there are more guys than just Edward. Better ones, too. I can make it without Edward Cullen. I am totally fine without him. And to prove it, I will march straight to his house first thing tomorrow morning and shove stupid Calvin in his arms. I'm surprised he hasn't called for that dumb bear back anyway. I can do this; I don't need that jerk anyways. He and his stupid perfect girlfriend can go elope and get married and have little Edwards running around their million-dollar mansion. Ugh.

I made a mental list in my head after inwardly scolding myself for thinking such things.

It went like:

No more.  
No more Edward.  
No more sulking.  
No more crying.  
No more being weak.

This summer will—no, _must, _top all summers combined, and surpass last year.

_Yes._ I smiled myself to sleep.

**IAMSTILLAPAGEBREAKER. **

The mail surprised me for a moment.

_Bella, _

_Enclosed is my credit card, I figured you wouldn't get a job for the summer to survive so I'm sending you my card. Buy what you want. _

_Love, _

_Your mother. _

"Wow." It was the first word I said for the past few days. I was just about to leave for the Cullens' cottage to return the bear, when I went to check on the mail. I was going to use it for sure.

I had the card tucked in my back pocket. I was holding Calvin by his paw and walked towards the Cullens' house. My weeklong Edward depression was gone and I was ready to enjoy myself and this lovely weather. Sunny and warm; but it wasn't too hot to bring out the sun block or anything.

**IAMSTILLAPAGEBREAKERRAWRFEELMYWRATH. **

I was turning up to the driveway, and again, found the door open. There was a girl screaming around the house, I was assuming it was Rosalie and a boy yelling which I was guessing was Emmett. I was walking up the stairs towards Edward's room and opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, and I was hit by something.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I heard. I fell to the ground in pain from whatever just hit me in the face as tears welled to my eyes.

My eyes were closed as I tried not to cry, I hope I wasn't bleeding. Most of the pain was at my nose. Eventually my nose became to numb down and I managed get myself up.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard. "Edward just dumped a bottle of water on me, and ran to the door and then I just threw the bottle at him and that's when you came in and right when I threw it, he ducked and you came in! OOH I AM SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I eventually looked up to see who it was.

She was soaking wet. She was neither blonde nor tall. Instead, she had black hair, was around my height, maybe smaller, but she was indeed wearing the latest fashions. Expensive ones, from the looks of it. Her black hair was also cut short, accentuating her pretty face, especially her brown eyes.

I realized who this had to be.

**DUNDUNDUN. HU IS IT? NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE THIS CHAPTER. AND GUESS WHO IT IS :P**

**OOH ALSO. I named my laptop Mason. One letter away from Edward's last name but not exactly his last name :D **

**Thanks everyone who sent in suggestions! **

**NOW REVIEW AWAYY! **

**NOW, LADY SARUMAN, I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS. GO DO YOUR APLANG. WORK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Excuse my makeshift page breakers. Anyways, it's very rude of me to forget to thank everyone for reviewing… **

**Thanks for reviewing; you all deserve Edward Cullen cardboard cutouts! :P**

**Now onwards! **

It couldn't be…

"OH MY GOSH! INTERNATION SUPER MODEL SENSATION ALICE?!" I practically lunged myself to her.

**JUST KIDDING! I really wanted to put that in that's all, now I shall do the ****ACTUAL**** story. **

I stifled a gasp. The tears from getting hit had finally dried and I could see her more clearly.

She still had short hair, cut to a bob style just a little below her chin accessorized with a red headband. She had a plain black shirt on with jean shorts that were wet from Edward's water bottle and her face was still shocked.

She and I were staring at each other, while Edward's eyes darted between us. It felt uncomfortably awkward.

He was the first to break the tension; he cleared his throat, "So Bella, what brings you here."

I broke out of the staring contest and looked at him, "Huh?" I was still dazed by what had happened.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"I came to return your bear…" I answered, holding Calvin up.

"Okay, thank you." He took it back and it seemed like the perfect time to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go." I sheepishly waved.

It was the first time she spoke, "Edward, you're so rude for not introducing us!"

She walked up to me, and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Lana, Edward's girlfriend." That hit me in the heart. **(NOT ALICE?! O: I couldn't make them together, it felt like incest to me.) **

"Bella." I shook her hand nervously.

"Bella? Edward's never spoke of you…" Of course he wouldn't, I was just a fling.

"Likewise."

It got quiet again.

Lana smiled all of a sudden. "You should come shopping with us! We're going to the city for some shopping! Then we can _really _get to know each other." She was beaming.

My mother's credit card was burning a hole in my back pocket.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Great, I'm going to go change," and she left with a smile.

It was painfully uncomfortable being in his room by ourselves.

"You don't have to go you know." Edward spoke after he sat down on his bed.

"I know, but I want to; I'm in dire need of new clothes anyway."

"That's nice. Rosalie and Emmett are coming with us too, considering how none of us can drive also."

"Even better," I answered.

It was silent again.

We both scuffled our feet nervously.

I needed to get out of here. "Edward," his name burned in my throat as I said it. "I'm going to go look for Rosalie and Emmett and we'll just wait in the car."

He nodded as I made my exit. I could hear Lana humming in the bathroom as I made my way to the stairs.

I made it to the garage to hear Rosalie and Emmett fighting.

"Emmett, the plug is supposed to go under the engine!"

"No it isn't because then the red cable can't be connected to the green one!"

"Well, go start the car if you think you're right."

I heard the door slam and the engine stall.

"Good job Emmett, you broke my car."

"I didn't! Maybe you just needed to recharge the batteries."

"Don't make this my fault! Now fix my car!" Rosalie opened the door and stomped in my directions.

"Hey Bella, are you coming with us?"

I nodded, too afraid of her wrath.

"Well, we're going to take Emmett's Jeep, since he messed up the wiring on mine. I'm just going to go freshen up a bit." I saw the grease on her hands and a little on her neck.

I nodded again, and started walking towards the garage.

"Oh hey Bella." Rosalie called again.

I turned to look at her; she seemed calm so I decided to speak, "Yeah?"

"Did you meet _her_?"

My knees were shaking a little, "Yes." I whispered.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't talk; my throat felt like it closed up. I simply nodded again.

"Okay. Hey I forgot to mention, since Emmett broke my car, he's not coming with us."

I nodded again, walking into the garage to find Emmett under the hood of a red convertible, grumbling to himself.

"Hey Emmett," I said.

I must've caught him by surprise since he jerked his head up and collided with the hood.

"Ow! Son of a- OW!" He couldn't even finish his profanity when he touched the tender spot on the back of his head.

I laughed, though it didn't sound like mine. "Sorry."

He turned to give me a glare.

"What brings you to the garage on this day?" He asked a bit roughly, probably mad that I made him bruise his head.

"Well, I'm going to the mall with Rosalie and company." Though it seemed like 'company' was me.

All anger washed from his eyes and was replaced by sympathy, "So, you've met _her_?"

I lost my voice again when Lana's pretty face flashed in my mind. I nodded.

"Are you okay?" He repeated the same question Rosalie had asked me not five minutes ago.

"Yeah," I whispered. _Yeah,_ I told myself, _I am totally okay. _

He stared at me as I walked to his Jeep.

Moisture threatened to spill out of my eyes as I walked. It blurred my path as I clumsily searched for the handle to open the door. I found it and had a firm grasp on it to open it, and awkwardly scrambled into the seat.

Then it came.

Tears ran down like razorblades as I fell and let my head rest against the center console.

Snot was running out of my nose like crazy as tears ran faster.

Lana was beautiful, and I was nothing compared to her. She had an exotic Asian beauty to her, it was so obvious. Her almond shaped eyes and her dark black hair was nothing compared to my buggy brown eyes and plain brown hair. She had such a bubbly personality and she knew how to flaunt it. Lana was basically perfect. Not a single strand of hair out of place and not a single tooth crowding around in her mouth. More tears slipped out when I thought about how lovingly she said Edward's name. Her beautiful voice was full of adoration.

I didn't know how long I was pathetically sobbing over someone who was never really mine in the first place but I didn't even hear the door open and a pair of arms drape over me, rubbing my back.

"It's okay." Rosalie cooed.

I answered with a wail, and she continued to rub my back.

After a few more sobs, I decided to compose myself for the sake of Emmett's interior, and for Rosalie's sanity.

Rosalie handed me another tissue as I tried to compose myself.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine," I lied again, to her and myself.

"We don't have to go if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, I want to go," I said pathetically.

"She's going to be there, are you sure you want to go?"

"We're not going to be connected by the hip, we can just ditch her when we get there, can't we?" I was surprised how I could still be witty that remark was, so I must be getting better then. That was good.

"Of course we can sweetie, we'll ditch her and get us a big cookie 'cause God knows what further damage Emmett will do to my baby."

"Baby?" She couldn't have had a child at seventeen. She defiantly didn't have that post-pregnancy body either.

"My car," She looked out the windshield to the red convertible. "Emmett's only had experience with big cars, like the Jeep, and some unknown force made me think that he could handle toying with a BMW."

"I see." I looked at my reflection against the windshield. "Ugh, I look like a mess." I muttered. My eyes were a little puffy, my cheeks were stained with tears and my hair was tousled all over the place.

"Here," Rosalie said. She pulled a comb out of her purse and handed it to me. "Brush your hair, and I'll fix your eyes, try not to move please." She took out a tube of mascara and started applying it as I worked my way from the tips of my hair.

She finished as soon as I started combing my hair even more. The tangles hurt so much.

Rosalie had her compact out and started dabbing some makeup on my eyes.

"All better." She smiled as finished.

I looked much better when she showed me my reflection on her mirror.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. I told Emmett to distract them 'cause I knew you were crying."

"Thanks."

She smiled at me. "No problem." She opened the door and yelled, "Emmett, stop talking to them! We have to go!" She winked at me as she slammed her door shut.

I heard the door open, and I put on my cool façade and acted like I hadn't spent the last ten or so minutes crying over the boy who was now helping his beautiful girlfriend into Emmett's huge monster of a car.

Lana was bombarding me with questions. She was so eager to get to know me. What was worse, she was just like Edward. She asked the same questions he asked me when he first started questioning me last summer at the ice cream shoppe. And her reactions were like his.

"So where are you from?"

"Forks."

She was so engrossed by me like I was a three headed creature that could talk and she was analyzing me. "Where's that?"

"Washington."

"Fascinating. Never heard of it."

Of course I had no patience with her. I was envious of how easy it was to talk to her. What made me even madder was that I started to like her despite the fact that she would occasionally give Edward a kiss on the cheek.

She wasn't what I had expected. Some blonde bimbo who would giggle at everything a boy says to her, or act stupid, or be dependent on a guy. Her difference made her even more perfect.

I liked her, I really did. She and I got into a heated argument over classic writers. I was all for Emily Brontë, but she argued than Jane Austen was clear ahead of her time. Although I agreed, I thought Emily Brontë was just as ahead as Jane Austen.

What made me even more irate was that she was like the female version of Edward but more bubbly. Much, much more bubbly.

I would ask her, "Favorite music?"

"I love everything!" She would squeal. "Except pop. It's an insult to music."

"Food?"

"I really like having ice cream for dinner." Just like Edward.

Edward was just staring out the window, watching the scenery, and occasionally looking at me. I felt like he could see through me. Like he could see that I had been bawling my eyes out. Whenever he looked my way, I gave him a smile, showing him I was okay, and he would just nod and look away.

Rosalie and Lana were talking about cars. Rosalie was explaining the mechanics under that hood as Lana listened intently.

My thoughts drifted into last summer, when Lana's perfection didn't exist at the time.

**Short yeah? **

Well, next chapter will be the mall and we get to see more of Lana! Whoo...

I'm also starting a new story, but idk if I will post it up.

Lastly, my beta. Where, oh where, do I begin about her? She falls asleep in front of her computer and finds herself on the couch. Kinda funny.

Anyway.s she's pretty amazing. She talked to me for like two hours, the first hour, I was at the grocery store wondering what ice cream I should get and if I needed a card to qualify for the 'buy one get one free' offer. And then I showed her the world's most perverted dog toy EVAR. It makes sexual sounds. She likes it. A lot. She wants me to buy it.

But other than her uh...likes, she has some pretty cool stories. I should know, since I beta for her

So go check them out, _Lady Saruman_. Or else I will eat you. Especially the _Rosalie Takes a Turn. _I like that one

It's super duper funny.

OOH AND I FORGOT, WHICH IS REALLY STUPID IF ME. SHE WROTE ME A BDAY STORY. NOW IF YOU LIKE EDWARD CULLEN STRIPPING, YOU'LL LIKE IT A LOT

It's called, Edward, You Are SO Dirty. And believe me, he is.


	8. Chapter 8

**I ****AM AN IDIOT. I AM SO SORRY. ARGHHH. I messed up the ages. X--x **

**Thanks Ara Moonstar for catching it. The last summer, she was suppose****d**** to be 14, not 15. Both her and Edward. So now, in this chapter, she is 15. Last summer she was 14. **

**Thanks Ara Moonstar for catching that. You deserve a favorite food of your choosing! **

"Which boy shall we hit on first Bella?" We had just arrived to the mall.

"We, Rose?" I inquired. "You have a boyfriend."

"They don't need to know that though. It's not like were going to make out in the dressing room or anything. Just some nice boys who will hold our bags for us." She smiled.

Edward seemed to have heard our conversation as he walked past us, his arm draped across Lana's shoulder and his face unreadable.

"We got ditched first!" I yelled to Rosalie. "We were supposed to ditch them first…"

She nodded in agreement and grabbed my hand and started pulling me behind her on a full on job. She tore between Lana and Edward, untying them from each other. I followed behind her stumbling as she screaming over her shoulder, "Nope, not this time, we're ditching you guys first!"

I looked over my shoulder to see them both with matching, bewildered faces and I smiled, noticing that they were no longer attached to each other.

We were laughing our heads off as their figures shrunk in the distance.

"Here." Rosalie finally stopped and I gulped in a huge breath of air. **(Lol, I accidentally put in hair at first )**

"Wow, remind me to never go running with you." I breathed.

"I hate running." She laughed.

I looked around to where she had made me run to. We were at the food court.

"Why are we at the food court?" I asked.

She gawked at me like I was missing out the most obvious thing in the world. "Wow. You have a lot to learn." Apparently I was missing out on some important information. She continued, "Bella, EVERY girl knows that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She rolled her eyes at me and continued, "We're here because we'll find more guys 'cause there's food there. Oh look!"

"Take your pick Belly."

And she gestured to the food court.

"Uh…" I looked around. "Him?" I pointed to a blonde boy.

She looked at him and bit her lip, "No, too preppy."

"Why?" I actually thought he was kind of cute.

"Look at his bags and clothes, they scream prep. And the spiky hair! Bella, don't just look at their face, you have to look at their hair, the shoes, clothes, and hell, if you can, his underwear!" **(Lol. No reference to Mike.) **

I scanned the food court carefully, only to come to a dead end.

"I don't see anyone that interests me."

She scoffed, "One summer with Emmett's cousin and you come out with super high standards. Let's just start shopping." And we started walking towards a store.

I wasn't much of a shopper; I was in and out of shops and I went fast. Rosalie, on the other hand, liked to take her time. Occasionally, we'd see Edward and Lana wandering around and attached at the sides. Or lips. Disgusting.

We were into an hour and a half of our shopping trip as I sat in the little waiting room at the dressing rooms, waiting for Rosalie.

"Bella?" Rosalie called from her space. "Can you get me a smaller size for these? They're too big."

"Sure." I agreed and caught the jeans she threw over the door.

I was on my knees looking at the bottom shelf and moving toward the left. Who knew there would be such a lack size zero jeans? I was sifting through the many pairs of pants and moved over to the next pile when I hit something and ended up toppling over.

"Ouch," I muttered and rubbed the left side of my head. I looked up to see what I hit and saw a blonde girl a few years younger than me. She was chewing her gum obnoxiously and looked a little orange.

"Well, excuse you," she sneered at me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"You better be," she spat back.

My temper was brewing and I stood up. "Rude much?" I challenged. I was a little taller than her by a few inches but I easily overlooked her.

She scoffed, "Don't think that just 'cause you're taller than me I would be scared of you. This is all your fault anyway. You should be begging for forgiveness."

Stupid juvenile child. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Why are you making this into such a big deal anyway? I accidentally bumped into your knee and I apologized."

"You could've knocked me over and I could've broken my ankle or something."

I barked a loud laugh. "Oh no, the pretty blonde princess with a broken ankle!" My voice was coated with sarcasm as I feigned surprise. "Oh no! The apocalypse is coming because you broke your ankle. What will the world do without you!" I dramatically placed my hand on my forehead and continued, "Oh gosh princess, don't die on us, we NEED you sooo much! No, _I_ need you!" I glared at her.

She glowered at me, "Shut up, you're such a bad actress."

"Au contraire, I was not acting. I mean, the world really needs you! What would we do without you!?" My eyes went wide and I smirked at her.

She glowered at me and I saw her hands clenched into fists, "You are such a freak."

"Better than being a stuck-up wannabe." But that voice wasn't mine. I turned to see who had spoken. It was Rosalie, and she was out of the dressing room probably because I never came back with her jeans.

Even the girl gaped at her. Rosalie was taller than I, and she towered over the girl.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies with it. But it's not like they're attracted to you anyway, since you're such a rotten girl."

The girl was about to talk again but Rosalie stuck her hand up, silencing her. "Get your hair fixed—I can see your roots."

I looked closer and she was right. The girl had dyed hair and she definitely needed to get it re-dyed.

"Hey Chelsea, are you done?" A male voice came from behind her. It was a guy and I assumed he was her boyfriend considering how Chelsea smirked at me. I was honestly a little intimidated since he was way taller than me. She put on a whiny sad face, turned around and cried an awful wail, "Ken-ny! Those girls were being mean to me!" She pointed to us.

"Why?" he asked.

"Shut up you tanorexic girl." Rosalie spat at the girl, "Bella, why don't you explain what happened?"

"Uh…sure. I was on the floor looking for my friend's pant size, and I accidentally hit my head on her leg." I pointed to Chelsea. "And she started making it all into a big deal even though I apologized."

"Is that true Chels?" He asked.

"No." She pouted.

"Tell me the truth."

"Ugh. Maybe." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about my cousin ladies, I'm Kenny." He extended his hand. Rosalie and I both shook it and introduced ourselves. I was glad Kenny wasn't with that girl; it would have been such a shame. He was nice and she…was vile. He was kind of good looking. He had a baby face and dark curly hair that framed his face nicely.

"Ken-ny!" She squealed. "I want some low fat yogurt."

"Then go get some." Kenny and I said together. I still didn't like her and was shocked that I even said that, but I smiled.

She gasped and stomped away.

"Uh…Bella…" Rosalie spoke. "Did you get my pants?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, here." I held them out for her.

"Oh yeah, come with me…to the dressing room…"

"Excuse me ladies, when you're done, would you like to get some lunch with me? You know, as an apology for my cousin…"

"Yeah," Rosalie said before I could even answer and grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the dressing room.

She slammed the door shut and made sure it was locked.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She started.

"I know, that girl is such a pain."

But she obviously was not talking about Chelsea.

"No! Kenny. He was so checking you out, and he's such a cutie!"

I thought back. "Yeah, I guess he kind of was."

"I'm sure he thought the same about you." She smiled at me.

"No he didn't."

"Yes, he did, why else would he come and save you from the fake blonde?"

"'Cause he saw how much of a jerk she was." I said as if I was stating the obvious.

"Well, kind of I guess. He just used that as an opportunity to ask you out though. It's more like killing two birds with one stone."

"What?" I was never really familiar with that phrase.

"You know, he pulled Princess of the Sluts off of you and asked you out, all at once. You can be so oblivious sometimes, Bella."

"Don't you have a pair of pants to try on, Rosalie?"

She smiled as I left the small room to leave her some privacy.

To my surprise, Kenny was sitting outside the store on a bench.

Maybe he did take an interest to me. And this could be my chance to forget about…him and the person who was attached to him by either the hips or the lips.

"Hey." I smiled as I sat down next to Kenny.

He smiled back. "Hey, you ladies almost done?"

"I think so, she's trying on a pair of pants and probably comparing them to some of the shirts she was thinking of getting. You don't have to wait, we're been here for almost an hour, and I think we're going to be here for another anyway."

"It's no problem, I don't mind waiting a bit." He smiled again.

He was shy, and it was making me nervous.

He started twiddling his thumbs and I bit my lip.

He was mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry, what?" I perked my head up.

He laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. You're very pretty." He smiled weakly.

I was a little shocked. It's like he overheard Rosalie and I talking about him in the dressing room.

He became more fidgety as I just sat there.

"Th-thank you…" I stammered.

"Heh."

It was quiet again, but it wasn't as painfully quiet as it was this morning when Edward and I were alone in his room. I'd rather go through this silence with Kenny fifty plus times than that horribly awkward and heartbreaking moment with Edward.

Rosalie approached us with her new purchases. "Let's go get that apology lunch you promised us," she said to Kenny.

**and of course, I gave up even trying the page breakers. **

"He's really shy," I said as I watched Kenny wait in line. We were at the food court and Rosalie and I were holding a table for ourselves. "It's kind of cute."

"Hah, you find him cute, how sweet. So what'd you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. All he said was he thought I was very pretty."

"Well, no surprise there, you are very pretty. What else?"

"I stuttered a thank you, and that's the most conversation we had."

"What?!" Rosalie practically screamed. "Bella Swan, I stood in a filthy dressing room where people fool around doing God knows what in there for an extra ten minutes so you can flirt with him alone!"

"It was too awkward Rose! He was fidgeting and it made me even more nervous! And as much as I hate to admit it, I would love to flirt with him but I absolutely suck at flirting."

She was smiling, "Okay, gosh." She said. "Alright, when he comes back here, sit a little closer to him, I'll put our bags on the chairs so he HAS to sit next to you. Also, keep brushing up on his elbow as you eat, and please talk."

I opened my mouth to tell her once again that I was the worst flirt in the world. "I'll start the conversations," she interjected.

And right on cue, Kenny sat down with a tray of food. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what you ladies wanted so I just picked randomly."

"Thanks Kenny." I smiled brightly at him. Rosalie winked at me in approval.

"Er…" he stammered. "You're welcome." He sat down.

It was quiet again. We took a few bites of our lunch, "So Kenny, how old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"15."

"Ooh, so is Bella."

"Really?" He looked at me. I nodded sheepishly. "Cool."

He and Rosalie conversed for a little while and I noticed he stopped fidgeting a lot less. It made me feel less anxious and I eventually started joining in on the conversations until Rosalie excused herself, claiming she had 'feminine problems' and she needed certain items for said problem. Then it was just Kenny and I in our tête-à-tête. I knew Rosalie wasn't going to come back for a very long time.

**I suck at life. **

I was beyond relieved that our conversation became easier. He was quite a riot when he eased out of his shell.

"Okay, Bella," he said. "Your mama's so stupid, when I said 'drinks are on the house', she went to go get a ladder."

"Ah!" I squealed. He was too funny. He spent the last fifteen minutes telling me mama jokes, and though some were mean, it was hilarious.

I was still laughing when I heard, "Your mama's so dumb, she stayed up all night studying for her blood test." I leaned back to start laughing all over again, but that voice, it wasn't Kenny's, it sounded more like…

_Edward. _My heart sang.

I turned my head and saw Lana burrowed in Edward's chest and her body shaking with laughter. Edward eyes were darting between Kenny and me.

"Wait. Wait." She giggled. "Okay. Your momma's so fat last time she saw 90210 she was looking down at her scale." And everyone, as in Edward, Kenny and even people around us burst started having hysterics. All except for me. I cracked a smile and let out a chuckle because it was funny, but at the same time, it was Lana, and Lana was proving, with or without knowing it, that she was indeed prettier, smarter, and now funnier than I.

I stood up from my seat. "Excuse me, bathroom, you know, I had too much to drink." As I walked away, I could feel Edward's eyes watching me and heard Lana telling another joke.

I walked to the restrooms on the other side of the food court. I turned around briefly and saw Edward smiling widely as Kenny was telling another joke. I thought back to the kiss we had shared earlier this summer, before I knew about Lana. Why did he kiss me if he was with her? I stared at my reflection in the girls' restroom. I was still the same plain girl that had a summer fling with Edward. My hair had grown a little since last summer. I started getting what Rosalie called curves. I was wearing a plain shirt and jeans. I had some muscles on my arms. My skin was still porcelain and my eyes were still the boring brown color they always were. I was basically a block of cement compared to Lana. Dull and grey.

I splashed some water on my face, dried off, and walked out of the bathroom. Outside was Lana with a timid smile on her perfect face.

"Hey Bella." She said.

"Hi Lana…?" I answered, surprised.

"Hey…so uh. You want to walk with me? Kenny went to go find his cousin or something and Edward went to go find Rosalie and put your bags in the car, so I figured I would keep you company." She smiled a brilliant smile.

"Sure…?"

We walked away from the food court.

"So…" She started.

"So…" I repeated.

"Is this awkward for you?" She asked.

"Uh, kind of."

"I see."

Then it got quiet.

"So what's your favorite TV show?"

"I don't like watching TV."

"I see. Neither do I."

"I guess asking for your favorite movie is out?"

"Kind of."

"So, do you go to a public school?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, what's it like?" It felt strangely easy to talk to her even though she was Edward's girlfriend.

"Uh…public? I don't know how to describe it."

She laughed, "I see. I go to a private prep school. Hardly anything exciting happens since everyone there starts studying for their SATs in freshmen year." **(Okay, so the SAT is this test that high schoolers take for college. And it basically tests what you learned in high school and below so they know whether or not you're ready for college. It's this big thing that sometimes gets blown out of proportion if you know about the Asian stereotype of Asians being super smart, which I am not. I suck at math.)**

"Wow, most of us don't even start till we're in the 10th grade at least."

She laughed again. "So I've heard. Nothing exciting really happens either. Everyone is so into their studying and going to an Ivy League school that no one tries to steal each other's boyfriends like they do in the movies."

"Well, public school is always like that."

It was silent again. We kept walking and passing by shops. I could tell she was holding back something. There was a reason she wanted me alone.

We kept walking, our eyes never meeting each other's.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What for?" I asked. For flaunting the guy I had feelings for? For making me feel like the most ugly fool in the world? For proving you're better than me? For taking a hit on my self-esteem every time I saw you?

"For asking you this," she answered. "I've noticed some tension between you and Edward, and I'm curious why. I don't see why you would have a problem with Edward. He's a real sweet boy, and really nice."

_I know._

"And he's a gentleman, and brilliant."

_I know. _

But I couldn't let her know everything she had said was true.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please tell me," she begged, her almond eyes turning down as she pouted.

We had stopped walking. "Please?"

"You should ask him then."

"He won't tell me."

"That's his problem then. It's not my information to tell if you ask."

"Please?" She pleaded again.

"Ask him."

She sighed, "I told you, he won't tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you either. The only person you'll find out from is," I stopped and closed my eyes. "—your boyfriend," I choked out. "Ask him," I stated firmly.

"Please, Bella. Please." She implored again. "He's not himself when you're around."

That stung. She was trying to guilt me into telling her now. I stared into her brown eyes, and my voice thick with venom, "Well then, I apologize, I'll try to stay away from you two then." And with that, I walked away with tears brimming around my eyes.

/

**WHOOO! DRAMA! YEEEUH. YAHBITCHYAH! I love saying that. **

**And don't worry, Kenny will be back, along with another character. And they both will have a part. **

**Anyways, I love my beta, and I miss her a lot cause she was taken over by AP summer work and I didn't get to talk to her for a long, long time! I actually don't know how long. It wa a few day aucutually… **

**But she came back! And I am talking to her! **

**And sadly, I have school starting in like two days. And I am going shopping tomorrow, and I am excited! Cause I want to go to American Apparel and get this red jacket that I want so, so bad. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers (: **

**I hope everyone had a nice labor day weekend, I know I did. I went to Arizona, it was pretty cool. I talked to my beta **_**Lady Saruman**_** for three hours. hehehe. And I made some sexual innuendos. **

**WHEEE STORY TIME!**

I was back in the restroom, cleaning my face. Tears had already been running down my face when I was less than ten feet away from Lana. Unfortunately, I had passed by Edward and Rosalie on my way to the ladies' room. I sniffled as I dried off my face for the second time today. I heard the door open and I guessed it was Rosalie since the mall was nearing closing time.

I stared at the sink in shame for crying in a public area.

I heard a deep sigh. "Bella." It was a strangely masculine voice.

"Edward?" I looked around. Was I in the wrong room? I doubted it, since it didn't seem like I was. For one thing, there weren't any urinals.

"Bella," he said, with no emotion in his eyes. I guess Lana got to him.

We stared at each other, as the butterflies raged around my stomach.

"So what'd you and Lana talk about?" he asked, still looking at me.

"Nothing." I glared at his green eyes.

"Really? It didn't seem like nothing when you zipped past me with tears in your eyes. It didn't seem like nothing when Lana refused to say anything when I asked her."

"Then shouldn't you be out there comforting her rather than talking to me in the girls' restroom?"

He ignored my question. "What did you and Lana talk about?"

I sighed. "She said she noticed some tension between us and wanted to know why."

"I see." He sighed also. "Why didn't she just ask me?"

I was befuddled. "I don't know, she told me you wouldn't tell her."

"So you just sic her on me?"

"Well that's nice Edward, referring to your girlfriend as a dog."

He glared at me. "Did you tell her?"

"No. I told her if she wanted to know she would have to ask you because it wasn't my place to tell her if she was your girlfriend."

"And then you stormed off to the bathroom crying because…?"

I didn't want to tell him, so I broke off our stare and focused on a piece of gum on the floor.

"Why were you crying?" he asked again.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be in here with him. He was Lana's, not mine. I couldn't tell him that I knew he was miserable by my presence.

"Bella, you can tell me."

"No, I can't," I whispered.

"Bella, why are you being so difficult!?" He grunted. **(LOL. He grunted.) **

My head snapped up and I found myself glaring at him. "And why are you kissing other girls when you already have a girlfriend?" I accused defensively.

He glared back. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"The day you lost Calvin, the day you _kissed_ me in your garage." I hissed at the memory of his lips against mine fluttered in my head. His eyes softened and he just looked at me apologetically.

I bit my lip. "Why did you do it?" I whispered as the tears flowed back.

"I don't know," he said softly. "It was a moment I guess. It's summertime, you and I were alone in the garage, and I don't know what came over me, _but it meant nothing._"

I stood there in shock. What was I thinking? Of course it wouldn't mean anything.

"Okay," I whispered, and stared at the ground.

"Bella," he said. "I think we have to talk about last summer."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Now? In the restroom?"

"No. Later."

"Okay," I agreed and wiped my face.

"Tomorrow for breakfast?" he asked. "I'll come by your house at eight and we'll go somewhere?"

I nodded and walked out, with Edward behind me.

We reached the middle of the mall. "Bella!" Kenny tackled me into a hug.

"Uh hi?" I was shocked.

"I'm sorry but when you went to the restroom, I had to go find Chelsea. Sometimes I can't leave her alone for too long." He shrugged his shoulders. "Luckily, I found her before she threw a fit in a store because they didn't have her size."

I gave a chuckle and saw Rosalie give me a look.

"Bella, we're leaving soon." She said.

"Aw, too bad," Kenny said. "I really wanted to get to know you better."

An idea suddenly popped in my head, and the best part was, it would benefit everyone.

"Hey, Kenny," I whispered. "Do you think I could get a ride from you?"

"Yeah sure, I don't think my brother will mind."

"Alright, hold on." I said and turned to Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie." I beckoned for her to come to me.

"What happened with you and Lana?" she asked.

"Hello to you too." She frowned at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you later tonight okay?" She nodded, and I continued. "Anyways, it was kind of bad, but do you think I can get a ride from Kenny's brother? Just to relieve some of the pressure and tension that is building between Edward, Lana, and I? And also for your sanity, 'cause I'm sure all that strain would make your head implode."

"Wow. That bad huh?" I nodded. "Well…" She trailed off. "I guess you can. He seems like a trustworthy guy. But you're calling me the minute you open your front door okay?"

"Thanks Rosalie!" I gave her a hug. From behind her, I could see Edward and Lana talking, and Edward was rubbing circles on her back. I looked away—I didn't want to deal with this now.

I smiled at Kenny, giving him the heads up that I was going with him and walked to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." I smiled back. I wasn't going to let the bathroom dispute ruin my newfound friendship with Kenny.

**Still not trying to use page breakers. **

Kenny and I were in the parking lot waiting for his brother. All of a sudden, a black car zoomed out of nowhere, with the speakers blaring. The car skidded to a stop in front of us with the passenger window open, and music off.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A smooth and deep voice said.

"Shut up, Cameron," Kenny muttered. "That's my brother Cameron, by the way."

Cameron had gotten out of his car, and was walking towards us. He was tall, and very thin.

"Cameron Davis, at your service." He bowed his head and his long bangs fell in his eyes.

He was attractive. He had a strong jaw line, unlike the round, soft one his brother had. Instead of his brother's curly brown hair, he had a dark black, layered mop of hair that didn't go past his ears, with thick bangs that fell across his face.

"Bella Swan," I introduced myself with a smile.

"Beautiful name," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and hid my face behind my hair a little.

He chuckled at my blush. "Don't be shy, red makes you look pretty."

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Ew." I heard an all too familiar voice. "Can we go home? I'm missing my shows," Chelsea demanded from the backseat.

"Tila Tequila can wait, Chelsea," Cameron snapped.

She scoffed loudly.

Kenny climbed into the backseat while Cameron opened the passenger door for me and gestured for me to sit.

I smiled, amazed by his chivalry.

"I could've thought of that," I heard Kenny mutter.

I watched as Cameron walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. He looked lanky and uncoordinated, but never did his steps falter.

We were driving back towards the beach. Cameron had no problem taking me in back the opposite direction, even though he lived in the city. But Chelsea did.

"Midnight Beach?!" She whined. "Ugh, there are no cute guys there at all!"

"That's cause you scared them off with your face, Chels," Cameron retorted.

She gave a small 'humph' as I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

"So how old are you Bella?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Kenny answered for me. "She's fifteen."

"I see," Cameron muttered. "I'm sixteen. So, do you live here? I've never seen you around."

Once again, Kenny spoke for me. "No, she vacations at the beach every summer."

"That must be nice."

"She thinks it is."

Strangely, I was glad that Kenny was answering for me. My thoughts wandered back to today in the restroom at the mall, and how Edward said Lana had never asked him about us. I wondered what Edward was going to tell her when he confronted her. And bizarrely, I was hoping they wouldn't break up. I would hate for them to break up a relationship because of an old summer fling. Something that didn't mean anything.

"So, Bella, how was your day?" Cameron snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

I heard Kenny snigger in the backseat.

"How was your day? Or do you want Kenny to answer for you?"

I could feel his brother glaring at him from the back and Chelsea giggling.

"It was okay." From the side mirror, I could see Kenny's face fall a little.

Cameron noticed too. "Oh," he pushed. "Why was it okay?"

"Uh, shopping just isn't how I like spending a day."

Kenny grinned. "Me too," he piped in.

"It's okay, I don't either," Cameron said.

"Freaks," Chelsea grumbled.

"Well, Miss Swan, we have arrived at your lovely home." Cameron pulled his car onto my driveway.

I smiled. "Thank you, it was nice meeting you all." Except for Chelsea.

I opened my door and set my foot out when Cameron spoke again. "Wait, Bella." I stopped and turned.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kenny piped from the backseat.

"I'm going to throw up," Chelsea groaned.

Cameron rolled his eyes at both of them. "How about I pick you up tomorrow for lunch?" he asked.

"Hey, I was going to – " Kenny said.

Cameron cut him off. "So yeah, lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said, feeling awkward about how both Davis siblings were asking me out.

"Alright, good night." Cameron took my hand and kissed it.

I heard Chelsea making gagging sounds in the back as Kenny opened his door. At the same time, his brother opened his door and walked to my side. Both boys were out of the car and in front of me.

"What are you doing out of the car?" They asked simultaneously.

"Well, I was going to walk Bella to her front door," Cameron said.

"I was too," Kenny spat back.

"Well, then you can get back in the car, and I'll walk her."

They were both glaring at each other.

"No way!" Kenny yelled. "You got to ask her out, so I get to walk her to the door!"

Cameron scoffed at his brother. "Well, it's not my fault you were too much of a pussy to ask her out."

My eyes darted back and forth between them as I waited for the next insult.

Kenny's eyes turned hard. "I was going to ask her when I walk her to her door, but you kind of took it away, so all I have left is to walk her to her door! Which I will do!" He grabbed one of my arms, pulled me out of the car, and started dragging me towards my door. **(Bear with me now, I know Kenny seems really clingy and touchy about Bella, but he will explain his behaviour.) **

"No, I'm going to do it." Cameron came after us and took my free arm. Soon I was in the middle of the two boys with my arms eagle spread.

"No, I am!" Kenny tugged my arm a little.

"Ow," I squeaked.

Kenny didn't take any notice to my pain, and started to tug me again. Cameron, on the other hand, let go.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You must think I'm terribly foolish for playing tug-o-war with you."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. I wasn't sure how long the argument was going to last and I was surprised by how soon it ended. "It's okay." I was amazed by his courtesy. He took my hand and kissed it again.

Kenny scoffed, and gently tugged me towards my door as Cameron went back into his car.

"Goodbye Bella!" Cameron yelled.

"Bye!" I turned to wave to him.

We were at my door, and Kenny let go of my wrist.

"I'm sorry for being overbearing in the car." He smiled shyly. He was back to the Kenny I met at the mall. "It's just, I have to be a bit like that when my brother takes an interest to a girl I like also."

I blushed a little, "You're interested in me?"

"Of course." He smiled.

I bit my lip a little, unsure of what to say. So, being in the awkward position I was in, I shuffled through my purse for my keys. Kenny laughed as I tried to open the door with my shaking hands which resulted in me dropping my keys.

He picked the keys up and opened the door for me. He dangled the keys in front of me, and I held my palm open for him to drop it back on my hand. Instead of dropping, the key and his hand clasped around my hand.

He stared at me with a strange look in his eyes. His brown eyes were filled with…infatuation. Something similar to what I saw in Cameron's eyes when he picked us up from the mall.

We looked at each other, and he leaned his head in slowly towards me. His eyes closing little by little and his lips parting. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do.

Then all the sudden, "Hey, Casanova, hurry up!" Cameron shouted from his car while honking his horn. I jumped and broke away from Kenny's stare.

I could hear Chelsea seconding Cameron's statement but with much more different words. Her choice of words was far from ladylike.

Kenny had his eyes closed and was muttering, "I'm going to kill him."

I, on the other hand was relieved, "It's okay." I took my hand out of his and patted him on the arm awkwardly.

"It was too soon anyway."

He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you around soon, I hope." He looked up and smiled. "Is it too soon for a hug also?"

"Never," I said, and I hugged him. His brother honked the horn again.

We bid each other goodbye, and I even shouted a goodnight to Cameron, which he responded to enthusiastically.

Inside my house, I slumped onto the couch, only to be reminded of my zombie days when I found out about Lana. I was insanely tired, and barely made it up my stairs to my bedroom without a shower.

**Whooaa, I feel just like we're taking control. (I think I will start using lyrics as page breakers.) **

Something was ringing. It was next to my head, and it wouldn't stop. I unwillingly opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock. _1:03 AM _it read.

I felt around with my hands for the source of the ringing – my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan." A stern voice said.

"Yes?" My sleepy voice asked.

"When the hell did you get home?! Or are you even home?!" Rosalie screamed into the phone. "Damnit, for all I know, those boys could've raped you or something. Are you okay? Did they violate you?!" **(I don't think I will forget that.) **

I perked right up at the word 'raped'. "No Rosalie, they didn't gang rape me or anything. I am home. It was fine; I didn't call 'cause I was too tired when I got back. I'm sorry." And I really was.

I heard her breathing in deeply and letting it all out. When she was calm, she said, "Okay, just making sure. I am somewhat responsible for you, you know. Just try not to forget next time, no matter how tired you are."

"Sorry," I said again.

"Great, I think I've gone prematurely grey from all that worry. Thanks, Bella."

"Good night, Rosalie." I hung up.

I slumped my head back onto my pillow and snuggled into my blankets.

_1:06AM_ the clock read when I lifted my head back up. And again, I searched blindly for my phone that was ringing, _again_.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"What happened with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I mumbled incoherently about Edward visit in the girl's restroom.

"What? She interrupted. "I can't understand you!"

I sighed, shifted my body so I was sitting upright on the edge of my bed.

"Okay, ready?" I asked clearly, as sleep wore off of me when I steadied myself on the bed.

**So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time.**

It was at least 2:30AM when I got off the phone with Rosalie and fell asleep, but those five and a half hours passed by like fifteen minutes when I heard banging against my front door, along with my doorbell ringing obnoxiously. I groaned into my pillow and threw the blankets over my head and hoped it would go away.

It didn't.

Eventually, I threw off my covers and got up.

"Yes?" I opened the door and rubbed my closed eyes.

"You're not ready?" My heart jumped at the familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of me, with a poker face on. He was always the punctual one.

"You didn't even change last night," he pointed out. I looked down and saw that I was wearing the same clothes last night, and then remembered I was supposed to have breakfast with Edward.

"You're going to have to wait a while, considering how I have to shower and all," I mumbled. "Or you can back at a later time."

He shook his head. "Nope, take your time, I can just watch TV." He walked past me, plopped himself on the couch, and turned the TV on.

"Okay," I said slowly. He was being very rude today.

I closed the door and walked back up the stairs, ignoring his now unwelcome presence.

**It's not over yet  
You and me forever  
Forever young  
We're forever young**

I was wrapped up in a towel, staring into my closet. I choose another simple shirt and a pair of jeans. No need to get dressed up, after all, the aggravating boy sitting downstairs on my couch has a girlfriend. I walked out of my room, not bothering to even look at the mirror.

"Lets go." I headed straight to door without glancing at him. I barely had to wait for him, and when he came out, I locked the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still not looking.

"Just the café on the corner of Duck and Green," he said.

I was glad we were going there. It wasn't too far from my cottage, which meant less time with Edward. I was feeling the same as I did when we went to get ice cream last summer. The day I got know him better, the day he admitted he was interested in me, the day my summer officially started.

We were halfway there, and I finally looked at his face. He had his hands behind his back, looking at the sky as if he were in deep thought. I turned my attention to the ground and kept walking.

**Now I'm too lazy to type lyrics.**

"I'll have an orange juice and the ham and cheese omelet." I told the waiter.

"Make that two," Edward seconded.

"Alright, I will be right out with your juice." The waiter excused himself.

I sat there fiddling with my fingers as Edward stared out of the window.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah."

"Here you go." Our waiter returned and placed our juice in front of us.

"Thank you," Edward and I said simultaneously.

He stared at me.

"I talked to Lana last night." He started.

"Oh really?" I, frankly, was not surprised.

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"Well, she apologized for lying. But you have to know, Bella," I felt my heart jump a little when he said my name. "She doesn't lie often. Just to clarify."

"Okay." I still didn't care whether or not she lied.

It was quiet. I took a sip of my orange juice.

Edward sighed. "Are you over me?"

"What do you mean?" I feigned stupidity.

"When we were in the garage that day. You know…"

"I know what?" Of course I knew, I just wanted to see the painful regret on his face as he explained himself.

"The day I kissed you in the garage." He said, and like he knew what I wanted, I saw the regret in his green eyes.

"Oh that day."

"Stop playing stupid Bella, you just wanted me to admit it." **(My beta wants to put my signature 'n00b owned!' right here. Crazy lawl.) **

I didn't say anything and took another sip of my juice.

"Why'd you do it?" I put my glass down.

"I don't know." He whispered while looking out the window. "I don't know."

"Really?" I pushed.

"Yes…and no." He was still whispering. "I guess. I just missed you a lot after last summer."

I was stunned, he _missed_ me?

"Last summer was nice, Bella. But after returning home to Chicago, I guess I had gotten used to being with you everyday and when I didn't see you after a while, I was just…miserable in a way." He had felt the same as I did, except I had never stopped missing him.

He faced me, "Over time, it got better, I started missing and thinking about you a lot less, and eventually you weren't on my mind. You know when Lana—" _Ow._ "—told me she liked me, I didn't start the relationship for at least a month because I would've felt unfaithful to her being with her with you on my mind. It wasn't fair to her."

"Yeah. I guess so," I agreed.

Our waiter returned with our food and placed them in front of us, along with a refill of our juice.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No thank you," I said, staring at Edward who returned his gaze back to the window.

So, I picked up my fork and started eating.

**WHEEEEE. I AM TIRED!**

I finished my breakfast while Edward was only halfway through his. He spent most of the time playing with his pieces of his omelet, sliding it back and forth across the plate.

I wasn't expecting him to talk till he either finished or got bored of skating his food around.

I wasn't doing anything except for looking at my lap but my head snapped up when I heard his fork clink against his plate.

"When I saw you—" he looked at me. "I almost forgot about Lana. Remember when I said that after a while, I didn't think about you much and stopped missing you?"

I nodded.

"The moment I saw you, all those feelings came back. I was so happy to see you again despite the circumstances." I nodded again, remembering that it was the day Edward had lost his bear, Calvin.

"And because of those feelings, I kissed you." His eyes were swimming with sadness.

I was speechless, all I could say was "I see."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. I'm sorry I'm the wedge between you and Lana now. Did you tell her?"

"No, not yet."

"Not even about last summer?"

He shook his head. "I told her that my past shouldn't interfere with our current relationship."

And there he finished, which meant I had to explain myself.

"I think with time I won't feel the same. In fact, I feel better, I think my feelings for you became less strong after your er…rejection." And I felt better because I could see myself being interested in the Davis brothers.

His face fell, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"At least you did before I proclaimed myself to you." I joked.

He smiled a little, "So what now?" I asked.

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a poker face, "I think," he said hesitantly. "I think…it's best if we don't see each other for over the course of this summer. For our sake, and for Lana's. I know she was somewhat hurt yesterday."

I bit my lip and processed the suggestion. If we did, that meant I wouldn't be an problem to him and Lana. I would have more time for other people, and eventually I will be completely over him.

It was a good idea. "Okay," I agreed even though it meant I wasn't going to be friends with him anymore. But I had lost him as my best friend a long time ago.

**ENNDD. **

**ANYWAYYY, I'm sorry for late updates. As much as I hate to admit it, I am getting my ass kicked by the school year. And then I just kind of wanted to relax during the three day weekend. I haven't had time to even read my books, or fanfics. I keep getting distracted. And now, I like a guy! YAY! More stress. My friend found a white hair on me today. So ergo, I have been stressed. **

**Anyways, bear with me, I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter, I still haven't gotten settled, or gotten a schedule planned. You should see my face, I am breaking out from all this. ): **

**Also, I really want this story to hit 100+ reviews. That would make me uber, uber happy. Hehehee. **

**Ily my lovely readers but not as much as my sexalicious beta, **_**Lady Saruman. **_**Who will be starting school this week and I get to hear about her ass getting kicked and owned. **

**Remember, 100+ reviews! I'll love you all! And deem you sexalicious. Unless you want another title. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So if you hate this chapter, I'm sorry. There isn't no Edward appearances in this, so yeah. He is mentioned, but we will learn about Rosalie.**

**Sorry, but remember, she did just break off her friendship with him, so don't expect him for a few chapters. I won't say how many. I planned this out (:**

**wheee!**

What just happened? Did I agree with Edward that I didn't want to be friends with him? Amazing. How was I supposed to feel? Relieved or tormented? I felt caught off-guard, and in a way, betrayed. Wouldn't he have instead tried to find an alternative to keep our friendship going? He must really care about Lana.

I had just gotten home from my breakfast with Edward to talk about our situation, which resulted in us ending our rocky friendship. I was sprawled flat across my floor, staring at the ceiling, replaying what had happened the past hour and a half.

**Cause you're hot then your cold  
You're yes then your no **

"OH SWEET CRAB CAKES!" I jerked as my cell phone rang. It was next to my head where I had thrown it when I got back.

"Hello?"

"Are you still with Cameron?" Rosalie asked.

"With Cameron?" I repeated. I was in my bedroom.

"Yeah, it's like an hour and a half past noon right now, I thought he asked you to lunch or something. So how was it? It must've been bad if you're back this soon. Shame, he sounded cute."

It was 1:30? I looked at my clock and it was confirmed—it was indeed 1:30.

"Bella?"

"Heh?"

"How was lunch?"

"Oh…uh."

"That bad?"

"No…he never came…or that I know of. I fell asleep in my room."

"He didn't come? That jerk."

"I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Oh he better, he courts you like that and stands you up! He better have saved the world from poverty to ditch you, I guess I could accept that. Maybe."

"I'm sure he had a good reason…" I mumbled.

"He better have deactivated all the nuclear weapons in the world. Or found a new planet that people can live on."

"I'm sure he had a good reason," I repeated.

"Whatever. Well, I just really wanted to know about your date with Cameron, I already heard about breakfast with uhm...yeah."

"You did?"

"Yes, more than once. He got back and talked to Lana who was in the kitchen making breakfast with us. We kind of got caught up in it 'cause Lana was wielding the spatula of doom."

"She was mad?" I whispered, and I bit my lip nervously. They probably broke up.

"Not…really…" Rosalie tried to form the words in her head. "More like…overly curious?"

"Whaaa?" My mouth was left hanging open.

"She was begging for every detail, and when she felt that Edward,"—_not my friend anymore—_ "was editing, she'd point the spatula at him and threaten to whack him across the face with it."

I imagined the sight of Edward cross-eyed, staring at a spatula point to his face. I inwardly sighed from the image of his face in my head.

"Hah."

"Yeah, it was a definite Kodak moment." Rosalie giggled.

"So what happened after the interrogation? Did they break up?"

"Well…" _Oh dear. _I held my breath.

"No, they didn't." I sighed in relief. "But Edward seemed a little distant…like he had a lot on his mind. But Emmett and I think he'll snap back."

"Oh. I see. And Lana?"

"Well…Lana." She trailed off again. "Lana's the same I guess. I think she knows something we all don't know, including Edward. But other than that, she's still the same perky and curious Lana we've come to know."

"Wow."

"Enough of this, all this crush and ex-crush talking is bumming me out."

"Well, how's Emmett?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen him for a day.

"He's deluded himself into thinking he really can fix my car." She said blankly.

"When are you going to save him and your car?"

"When he comes begging on his knees with a dozen roses and apologizing for tinkling with my car like that. Besides, I've fixed a lot of his mistakes when he worked on smaller cars. I think my car will be fine. As for Emmett's sanity, not so sure."

"I'm sure _you_ can fix his sanity." I giggled.

"Wow, when did you turn dirty?" Rosalie screamed and laughed.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's due to the lack of a boy this summer and --"

She cut me off. "So you take it out on me?" She laughed again.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"So what are you doing today? What shall we do make up for Cameron bailing on you?"

"Let's do something today, Rosalie."

"What do you have in mind, kid?"

"Hmm…" I thought for a second.

"We could uh… go to the beach?"

"No, it's tourist week. And I don't want to be around a lot of people."

"Alright…mall?"

"We went yesterday," I whined. Only Rosalie can go to the mall twice in a week.

"Well, golly Miss Molly, stop shooting down my ideas and think of your own."

"How about we have a total pig out food fest?" I asked.

"Wow…" I could hear the gears churning in Rosalie's head. "I haven't had one of those in years…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. It'll be like a sleepover but in the daytime. We'll eat till we burst, watch movies, eat, gossip, eat, and eat some more. It'll be fun," I begged. I even pouted, though she couldn't see me.

"Hm…I don't know."

"We'll get ice cream, chocolate, cookies, and whatever our inner hungry selves desire."

She was still hesitant. "I…guess?"

"Alright, I'll meet you at the market, bye." And we both hung up.

**What it do baby boo? **

I was loading candy into my cart when I saw Rosalie slither into the aisle with a basket. She was being mysterious, almost as if she was keeping something from me.

"Hey," she said with a smile, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Hey to you too. So what'd you get?"

She shifted around a little, "Well, I got a fruit platter, soymilk, a vegetable platter, and some nuts. Oh, and a yoghurt."

"Those don't sound like something you can pig out with. They don't sound like fun foods. We're supposed to have a food fest, come on, grab some candy or something."

"Well, I can eat whatever I want! You're not my mom!" she snapped at me and stormed off towards the checkout stands.

I stood there staring at her retreating figure with wide eyes. Rosalie Hale yelled at me. She never yelled at me, unless I did something wrong. What did I do wrong? I shook my head and followed her.

As we stood in line, whenever I tried to make eye contact, she always looked away. She refused to help me when I started loading my candy, chips, ice cream, popsicles, and other items onto the belt. She looked at it all like it was brussel sprouts or a rotten fish.

We walked back to my house in a silence. I was carrying my three bags and she was holding her single bag.

**I would have married you in Vegas  
Had you given me the chance to say 'I do' **

We were on the beginning of our second movie, neither of us talking nor critiquing the movies we watched. I sat in silence eating my chips, whereas Rosalie just sat there without touching any of her food she had bought.

"Hey, you want some?" I asked and shook the bag of chips. They rustled in the bag.

She gave the bag a murderous glare and said a stiff "No" and returned her attention back to the movie.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a flat voice. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?" She wasn't looking at me, but looked like she was reminiscing.

"No offense… you're kind of snappy today."

"It's nothing."

"A something nothing or a nothing nothing?

She looked at me. "Something nothing," she whispered.

"Want to talk about it?"

Rosalie finally turned and looked at me. "I haven't eaten ice cream or chips in three years. Nothing fattening or anything."

"Wow. Why?"

"Have Emmett or Edward ever told you why I'm allowed to come over the summer? Or why I don't talk about my parents? Anything of that sort?"

I scrambled through my memory to recall any event like that. "No." I shook my head.

"Esme brought those boys up well…" She smiled a little. "Everyone has a past, Bella, you know that, and that past makes them who they are today, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, something in my past made me despise the foods you bought today."

I bit my lip, unaware of what to say.

"Bella, before I continue, I want you to know, my mother was a wonderful person. She was loving and caring, until I hit a certain age, and she started having higher expectations of me. Before that age, she was the best mother any little girl could ask for. She spoiled me and gave me the love only a mother could give to a young girl."

She closed her eyes. "But all fairytales must end. And mine ended when I was eleven years old."

"Around that age, I hit puberty, and I started developing. It was nice, it felt like I was blooming, you know? I felt, like I was growing to a woman." She smiled.

"People noticed me, they would always tell me how pretty I was, and tell my mother she had beautiful genes, and of course my mother took pride in that, and she started signing me up for beauty pageants. I won a lot of those too." She smiled again.

"But beauty pageants weren't enough for her, and eventually she started having me modeling."

I could just see it, Rosalie Hale walking down a runway with camera lights flashing like crazy; I could see her as the center of the show.

"But then after a while, she started flaunting me more like a trophy. Like I was the trophy daughter, I was pretty and everything. I think she only sees me on the outside and not on the inside. I got tired of it after a while, but I kept going."

"Why didn't you tell her you wanted to stop?"

"I love making my mother proud. I could see her heart swell whenever I won a competition, or when people saw me walking down the runway. In a way, it made my ego swell."

"But, it wasn't just the modeling that made me like this. A while into the modeling thing, she started trying to...perfect me, I guess would be the right term. After seeing my competition at tryouts, she would always try something with me. She dyed my hair a few times, I got some pretty crazy hairstyles, new clothes all the time, and eventually, my weight. She would start calling me fat, and saying that I had to lose a certain amount of pounds. Of course, she took away the junk food; she counted my calories, and all that jazz. It was too much. She made me hate food, 'cause she always took it away or made it into smaller portions. I started skipping breakfast, eating little during lunch, and even less for dinner. Whenever she caught me sneaking food, she would hit me or pinch me in the stomach screaming that all that food turned into fat."

"Why didn't you tell your father?"

"My dad died when I was younger, from a drunk driver."

"So how'd you get out of it?"

"At the time, I was starting high school, and I met Emmett, he had transferred from another school 'cause he got expelled."

"Expelled?"

"Emmett… was quite the bad boy in his day." She smiled a little. "The county decided to give him another chance, and sent him to my school."

"I see, what'd he do to get expelled?"

"Like you told Lana, that's not my information to share, you'll have to ask Emmett yourself. Or, when the time comes, he'll tell you himself."

I was curious, but decided not to push further, especially now. I would see Emmett sooner or later. "Okay, keep going," I told her.

"Well, he was well on his way to getting expelled again, so they forced him to join a club, and he chose the Auto Shop Club. So, whilst he was on the borderline of being expelled, I was losing club credits 'cause at my school, you need to be in at least one club a year, and all the clubs were full when I tried to sign up, all except for the auto shop one. So I joined that and that's how I knew him."

"That's kind of romantic…" I said, with a smile.

"I guess, anyways." She continued. "We were in a shop, learning some basics and stuff, and it was just him, the shop owner, and I 'cause we got there early. I didn't eat the whole day, and the night before, and doing all that work…it made me pass out."

I stared at her with my mouth wide open, and she smiled weakly at me and continued her tale.

"The shop owner had no idea what to do, he started freaking out, and screaming that I was dead, or at least that's what Emmett told me at the hospital."

"The hospital."

She smiled widely, "Yeah, he tried giving me mouth to mouth too." We both giggled. "To this day," she says between giggles. "He says that he only did it for my health but everyone knows you can't revive someone who passed out from mouth to mouth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to slap them on the cheeks gently."

"You learn something new everyday."

"Yes indeed," she said. "So he drove me to the hospital. I don't know where or how he leaned to drive illegally, but he did it. I don't know why he drove me there; all I did was pass out. But he told me that something told him there was a reason I passed out. You see Bella, after the modeling thing started, girls at school started hating me, they thought I was trying to steal their boyfriends, or as my mother would say, they were jealous of me. Either way, they were mean, and called me names. Whenever I would talk to the opposite gender, even for homework help, they would call me a slut, or spread a nasty rumor about me. So after a while, I would wear baggy clothes, and I hardly talked, yet girls still talked about me. I don't know how he saw something wrong with me, but he just keeps telling me that something in him told him there was something wrong."

Girls were indeed nasty, but I wasn't a part of it. At my school, I was just there, I had friends, and I talked to people, but I didn't involve myself in the drama, the wild parties, or boyfriends. I never had a boyfriend, not including…Edward.

"I'm glad he listened to that feeling, 'cause then I don't think we'd be saved."

"We'd be saved?" I mimicked her last three words.

"At the hospital, my mother didn't go. She was out partying with my modeling peers' mothers. So Emmett posed as my brother. I don't know how they believed him, but they told him that I passed out from malnutrition."

"Then what?"

"Emmett talked to me, and I guessed I just told him everything, 'cause no one really asked me about what's wrong with me, cause you know."

She took a breath. "So I told him everything, starting from the beginning. Eventually, I started crying so he made a pitiful attempt to change the subject, and eventually, we talked about him and how he winded up at my school, and we just talked. It was refreshing."

"So, how was it a pitiful attempt?" I asked, curious myself.

"He stuttered a lot, and complimented the hospital's choice of décor." She shook her head as I tried to imagine Emmett stuttering and talking about décor. I couldn't.

Rosalie continued talking, "Well I was questioned by the hospital but I couldn't talk about why I was malnourished. Even though my mother starved me, I still loved her a bit—after all, she is my mother.

Since I was underage, the state pressed charges against my mother for me. But she pleaded insanity, claiming that her obsession with money drove her to starving me and whatnot. They took it, so now she's in a hospital."

It was sad, but Rosalie talked about it like it had no affect on her whatsoever—she just didn't want to explain it to me. She felt humiliated, and she hadn't thought of her mother in a long time, thus bringing on the strange mood earlier in the day. I was envious of her, how well she explained it to me, like the memories didn't have an affect on her. She accepted it and moved on with her life. It was something I had to do with Edward.

"I've decided to hate him." I said.

Rosalie looked at me, automatically knowing who 'him' was. "Why?"

"Because that's the only way I'll get over him. Besides, he's given me enough reasons to despise him."

"I guess…"

"No guesses, I am right. From this moment on, I, Isabella Marie Swan, despise Edward Anthony Cullen." And for the first time, my heart did not jump from the sound of his name. I was well on my way to recovery. Forgetting him would be easy.

Now…Edward who?

**I'm a coward not a fighter  
Disguised as a lover **

Emmett saved Rosalie and Rosalie saved Emmett. How? Though cliché, I guess you could say through the power of love. When she was discharged out of the hospital, Emmett helped her. She was an emotional wreck and recalled many nights when she would cry and cry and Emmett would be there in a heartbeat to hold her and comfort her. It was a touching story, especially how Emmett would treat Rosalie like a porcelain doll at the time. Always so careful about her, meticulously trying to gain her trust. It was love. And love saved them. Again, Emmett would say something told he had to be there for her. In the end, it was his heart telling him to do so. Someday, I will find a boy who listens to his heart when it came to me. I just wish it were sooner.

Our conversation about Rosalie's previous life had ended, "Let's go running on the beach," she said.

"Why? Are you feeling fat or something?"

"No." She glared at me. "I mean I just realized, we always walk on the beach, but we never ran. And have you seen how sexy those people look when they run on the beach?"

"Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, let's just take a walk, I hate running." She giggled and got up.

"Lame!" I yelled after her.

We both did run a little. We ran out of the house giggling like maniacs as I tried to chase Rosalie down as we ran towards the waves. Not even caring that we weren't in our beachwear we ran down to the waves and crashed into them. It was refreshing and felt like the ebbing of the ocean washed all my problems away. It was uplifting as the cold ocean collided with my body and froze me.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard someone calling.

**AUTHOR NOTESSS**

Okay hey peoples! Do you hate me for not having edited your lovely author's chapter(s)? Truth is, she sent me the chapter a LONGGG time ago, maybe about a week or so, but I was so busy I never had the time to edit it. Hey, you try having as many classes as I do. Namely APUSH. And SAT prep. So yeah. Please be nice and don't yell at her. If you want to yell then go ahead and yell at me; it's my fault for not editing soon enough :P Very sorry people! And to those of you who have been reading my story/ies as well, I'm going to update soon too!

Lady Saruman OUTTT. (and hasn't showered in five days. Kidding.)

**END BETA NOTES **

It's 1:30AM and I just finished going over it. YAY FOR UPDATES!

Now we all shall mob against my beta! PITCHFORKS!

Just kidding. I love her.

Well, now I have to explain why I haven't updated, it's partially my beta, but it's mostly me.

Well, I do have school. And then I also have classes after school.

Then, there's also the fact that I AM A LAZY ASSHOLE.

I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks, but there will be a reason for it.

Now, remember I have a poll on my profile whether you want Jasper and Alice in the story, just either answer the poll or leave a review.

OOH speaking of reviews. I did delete the previous AN, which means…I've been set back 7 reviews!

For this chapter, I really want it to hit 100 ):

Lastly, I'm in/straddling towards the middle of the next chapter, so I might have it done by this week, and let's cross our fingers that a certain _beta_ can edit this week too (:  
And hopefully not this late. I like sleeping.

Remember 100 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then he wouldn't be with Bella. He'd be with me. In bed. **

"Bella!" the same voice called. It wasn't Rosalie, since she was right next to me.

"Is someone calling your name?" she asked me.

Wondering whom it could possibly be, I turned my head around and looked towards the parking lot.

And there, in all his glory, was Cameron Davis, waving his arms wildly and calling my name.

"Who's that?" Rosalie squinted in the same direction I was looking at.

I was flabbergasted. He bailed on me and he shows up all the sudden?

Rosalie nudged me, "Who's that?" she asked again.

"It's Cameron," I said, though I found it hard to believe.

Her face went hard. "The audacity of that boy," she hissed.

He started jogging towards us as I stared at him, stunned, and Rosalie glaring daggers at him.

"If he's not running to drown himself in the ocean, I will do it for him," she spat at his direction.

I was curious myself to see why he would showed up. "Wait, let him explain himself."

She let out a loud puff of air.

"Be nice." I warned her.

"Hey Bella," Cameron said a little breathlessly. "Hi, I'm Cameron," he introduced himself to Rosalie and held his hand out.

"Hi. Rosalie," she replied tonelessly, ignoring his extended hand.

He turned and looked at me. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay."

"I see."

Then it got awkward and even colder. Rosalie and I didn't move and the tide was still beating against us. No one spoke. Cameron was watching me studiously and Rosalie was still glaring at him.

"Uhm, Rosalie, may I speak to Bella alone?"

"No."

I faced her. "Rose…come on…remember what we talked about."

She looked at me and thought, eventually voicing her thoughts, "Okay. I have to go back to the cottage anyways, it's almost dinner. Thanks for the fun day Bella, I'm _so_ glad you didn't have any plans today." She smiled deviously and walked away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cameron grimace a little. "Bye," I told her.

"Nice meeting you, bye," Cameron mumbled, still polite despite the rude comment Rosalie had just made.

He looked at me when Rosalie was out of hearing range. "So, I guess you're a little mad that I didn't show up?"

"I'm fine."

"You're miffed," he accused.

"That I can't argue with."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to make it up to you!" He smiled brilliantly though it was nothing compared to that crooked smile I once enjoyed seeing. But I could get used to Cameron.

I pushed that thought out of my head. "How are you going to make it up?" I smiled at him.

When he smiled wider, I couldn't help but smile too. "Well, the reason I missed lunch with you was because when I was leaving my house, I got a call from a friend."

Great, he ditched me for a friend. Nice first date impression, Cameron.

He kept going, "My friend and I, we're in a band, and I found out that he managed to book us a gig at this big time club in the next city over, but I had to be there to fill out paperwork, and help set up the stage. I'm actually on a break right now, but I couldn't call you since I didn't have your number, and I didn't have the time to drive to your house to tell you. So I finally had the time but when I got to your house you weren't there. Your neighbor was kind enough to provide me with your whereabouts."

I instantly forgave him, understanding his dilemma. "You're in a band?"

"Yeah, we're a pop-rock group, and this new gig was a pretty big deal 'cause it's a well-known venue and we're hoping for a record contract."

"What do you play?"

"I do lead guitars and I sing." I melted right there—he could sing.

"Do I get to hear you play one day?"

"How about today?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I gasped and nodded my head furiously.

He laughed at my eager response and gently took my hand and we walked to his car.

Again, he opened the door for me and this time helped me in.

"How about we ask Rosalie to come? I'm guessing I didn't really make a good impression on her."

I thought for a moment, "I guess that would be a good idea. Can her boyfriend come too?"

"The more the merrier!" He laughed and I joined in.

**Best thing about tonight is we're not fighting,**

**Could it be that we have been this way before ? **

"Come on, Rosalie, he's trying now."

"He stood you up!"

I was in the Cullen's cottage trying to cajole Rosalie into accepting Cameron's invitation to watch his band play.

"Please, Rose? He's really putting in an effort."

"No."

"Emmett?" I turned to her boyfriend.

"Rosebud, coming from a man, I think this Cameron guy is really trying," he said sternly, but with a huge smile. The idea of having something to do tonight made him happy.

"Not you too Emmett!"

Emmett gave me a look like he was about to give up, but he gave it another shot. "Come on Rosebud, I'll go with you, and you and I can see if this guy is good for our little Belly here."

"Yeah!" I piped in. "That's a good idea, you can get to know him better. Please go?"

Knowing this was now a lost cause she nodded and mumbled in defeat, "I'm going to go change."

"Alright, here's the place," I told them, handing a piece of paper with the venue's address scrawled onto it. "Just ask for Davis and they'll let you in, and all that jazz." I turned and left the house, but before I closed the door, I yelled, "Make sure she goes, Emmett!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be Bella?!" Rosalie yelled from up the stairs.

Emmett threw me a thumb's up before he walked upstairs.

I closed the door and walked to Cameron's car. "They said they'd go!" I told him triumphantly.

"Awesome." He grinned. "Come on, you and I still have to get dinner."

This boy was starting to grow on me.

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again**

Dinner wasn't much, since we had to rush. Cameron still had another last minute rehearsal. He and his band really wanted to make an impression on music scouts. So, fast food was on the menu tonight.

"I promise you, we'll have a real date soon," he said as he, again, opened my door for me.

And, as usual, he was lanky and lithe in walking around the front of the car and to the driver's side.

"No microwave chicken nuggets and ice cream?" I joked when he got in.

"No," he smiled. "No chicken nuggets and ice cream."

I feigned sadness and pouted my lips.

He laughed at me and pulled out of the parking lot.

**And then the liver screamed 'HELP!' **

**(It's an interesting song title, no?) **

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. It can fit two hundred people, and what's even better is that they have three tables at the very front of the stage. People can reserve that table and eat dinner as their favorite band is playing." He smirked.

"Wow," I said again.

"Bella, you may need to get some more words in your vocabulary if you want us to work." I ignored his comment and kept looking around. It was amazing. The ceilings were high up with lights hanging off of them. The stage was titanic and had fancy equipment hooked up to giant speakers with people bustling about to get to the stage set.

"Wow." I couldn't help it.

"That's what she said."

"Who said what?" I snapped out of my daze.

"That's. What. She. Said." He enunciated every word for me and started laughing at my shocked face.

"I don't believe that," I accused.

"Good, 'cause it's not true." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was the most intimate part of us since meeting each other besides the kiss on my hand.

I blushed a little. "That's a pretty color," he said, which made me blush more he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Hey! Cam! Stop flirting and get your pretty little arse up here!"

"I guess I'll show you where you're going to be tonight."

He led me up towards the front, past some blockades, and then to the middle of three tables. The tables he was just talking about.

"You're going to sit here tonight," he said, and pointed to the middle table, which had six chairs.

"All that for me?"

"And Rosalie, and her boyfriend."

"It's going to start soon, so I'm going to go backstage and talk to the band, okay?"

"I'm sure this impressive building will keep me occupied till you on." I smiled.

"I'll see you." Cameron smiled and gave me another chaste kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

I watched him walk away with a big smile on my face.

"Here you are, the Davis table." I heard a voice.

Turning around I saw Rosalie and Emmett both wearing jeans and a black shirt. They made each other glow with their connection.

"This place isn't that bad!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, impressive architecture," Rosalie said.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream, and it was too feminine to be Emmett's loud voice. From behind the couple I could see Lana.

Rosalie's face was apologetic. "Sorry Bella, she was curious and demanded to come. She saw us leaving and wanted to know where we were going."

"Believe me, we tried ditching and Edward tried talking her out of it. Nothing worked," Emmett whispered in my ear. "We didn't really tell her it was a date but we hinted it, but she didn't get it."

"Hey Bella!" Lana screamed and waved frantically.

I gave her a weak wave and a half smile.

She was running towards us with Edward in tow. Wait, _Edward? Why _was he here too? "Ooh! Are we sitting here tonight? Wow, this place is fancy!" She beamed all around us.

What was I supposed to say? _I'm sorry Lana, but you can't be here __'cause __the guy singing may possibly be my future __boyfriend,__ thus getting your boyfriend out of my life, but thanks for dragging him here and making my life more miserable. _

"Sorry," Rosalie murmured in response to the look on my face. "She made him come along too."

"Hey," Edward said quietly, with an apologetic face. At least he had caught on that this was _my_ moment.

"Hi," I said, feeling awkward.

"Wow!" Lana was wide-eyed. "This is so awesome!"

"I think she's socially oblivious," Emmett whispered. "Sometimes I think she learned how to be a girlfriend from reading books and online help guides."

Edward stood there looking uncomfortable, watching his girlfriend run around the massive venue 'ooh'-ing and 'aw'-ing in fascination.

"She's too inquisitive," Rosalie mumbled. Emmett nodded in agreement.

But I was too eager about tonight to let Lana's personality ruin it. My eyes were going to be for Cameron and his band. I let it go. Kind of.

I looked at Edward one more time and sighed involuntarily. As if he heard me, he twisted his head around and looked at me. I couldn't help but think about how his hair flowed in the air when he did that.

"Testing. One, two, three," I heard over the speakers.

"Wow! It's so loud!" I heard Lana, but this time it was from far away.

That voice caught my attention and I broke off from Edward's gaze and found myself looking at Cameron's hair, since it covered his eyes.

"Hi Bella," he said into the microphone. I couldn't help but smile and wave. "It's going to start soon, so you'd better get in your seat." Still looking at him, I wandered blindly to where I wanted to sit. Right in the middle of the table, right in front of where his microphone stand was.

He grinned at me again, and walked off the stage.

"He's kind of cute," Rosalie said as she sat next to me, followed by Emmett. Edward and Lana were last, and frankly, I didn't care where they sat, as long as it wasn't blocking my view.

**It's in the way that you fool everyone when you're falling in love again **

**So tell me how this is,**

**Cause no one knows you like I do **

How many kids were here? From behind me I could hear screams, shouts and shrieks all alike. It seemed like a full house, which meant Cameron and his band must've been pretty good to attract this kind of crowd.

We were sitting at the tables, and from behind, the blockades protected us from the rowdiness of the screaming crowds as they waited for the band to play. I hope it was nailed securely to the ground with an inhumanly possible amount of super glue. It didn't seem like the two security guards standing in our area could hold them back.

From the stage we could hear over the immense cheering. "Hey, hey, what's up, kids?" It was the band!

"We're The Resolutions. **(Stfu. I couldn't think of a name so I took the name of the song I was listening too.) **I'm Dylan, and I play the guitar," the boy holding the guitar said over the cheering.

"That's Pat with the bass—" he pointed to the bald boy "—and on drums that's Kirk," Kirk had a giant mohawk. "Then we have Pete playing the other guitar." Pete had hair longer than Cameron's, who only had long bangs.

More cheering.

"Lastly, we have Cameron, who will be singing!"

Cameron walked out from behind the stage and waved to us, his eyes on me.

He walked up to the microphone. "We want to thank everyone for coming, and you all know that usually I would be playing the guitar but we got Pete now, and he's much better than I am. So this is night is for Pete's big gig!" He started clapping and I, along with everyone, else clapped along.

"Well, we're going to start with a song that you all know," Cameron said.

**All for, all for, all for you my Daisy (: **

The crowd had finally dispersed except for the many who stayed behind to watch the band pack up their stuff.

"They're pretty good," Rosalie said.  
Emmett nodded in agreement versus Lana, who was bobbing her head furiously. "I know, and that lead singer is such cutie. Wow!"

Edward stiffened next to her, his lips turning into a tight line.

Lana seemed to notice that and said to him, "I still think you're a cutie! Besides, he's probably not as smart as you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, whereas Edward looked uncomfortable, knowing that this night wasn't going to end on the right foot.

Right when she said that, all eyes darted onto Lana's face. Rosalie and Emmett's eyes were darting between her and me.

That crossed the line. I pushed my chair back furiously and glared at her.

"Lana, I think you should go."

She looked at me with the curious look she had in her eyes. "Why?"

Edward looked at me, his eyes pleading me to stop talking. Rosalie and Emmett stared at each other nervously.

"Because the boy you just basically called stupid is the person I'm dating right now. I would retaliate and call _your_ boyfriend that but he's already proven that." I glowered at them.

"Bella…" Rosalie touched my arm.

I interrupted her. "No, see Lana, you weren't supposed to come. No one invited you in the first place."

She opened her mouth to speak but Cameron's voice beat her to it. "Hey, Bella and company!"

He came up from behind us and smiled. "What'd you think?" He faced me.

Forgetting about Lana's comment, I turned to look at him. "It was amazing! You sing with so much feeling, and the words were chosen perfectly. If I could I'd marry your voice."

"Glad you liked it. I see you brought more guests." He turned to Edward, Lana, and Emmett.

"Cameron Davis," he said.

Edward and Lana muttered their introductions, suddenly feeling like outsiders. Emmett grasped Cameron's hand and shook it fiercely. "Emmett Cullen. Thank you for giving me something to do tonight." He grinned ear to ear.

Cameron smiled back. "No problem."

"Awesome band," Emmett said.

Rosalie lingered by Emmett's side, still iffy about Cameron, but it made me glad that she wasn't death glaring at him. Just a subtle smile.

"Thanks," he told Emmett.

"Oh damn," Emmett muttered when he looked at his watch.

"What?" Cameron and I asked.

"It's almost eleven, and those two have a curfew." He pointed at Edward and Lana. "Since they can't drive, Rose and I have to go now and take them back."

Cameron nodded his head. "It's alright. I have to go, and there are some scouts who wanted to talk to the band."

"What about me?" I asked him. "How am I getting home? You took me here."

He looked at me, "Aw, shoot," He smacked his forehead, "Crap. I'm so sorry Bella, I can't take you home. We have to talk to the scouts and then we have to pack up our stuff and load it into the van. But I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett can take you home."

I could feel Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Lana inwardly groaning for what was going to happen—a very awkward ride home. And that was just an understatement.

"Er…" Rosalie stammered. Edward and Lana looked at each other nervously.

"Sure…" Emmett said.

"Alright, cool," Cameron said. "Sorry again, Bella," He frowned.

I patted his arm, "It's okay."

"Hey Cameron!" A boy from the stage called. It was Kirk with the Mohawk. "They want to talk to us now!"

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder. "We'll meet you at the car, okay? We're just outside the door," He told me. I nodded and everyone followed him out.

Cameron sighed. "This night really isn't going as planned is it? I wanted to take you home, and I wanted you to meet the guys in the band, and I didn't even take you on a date."

"It's okay," I said again. "You have your band to take care of. I'm sure you'll have enough time for me soon."

"Soon," he promised. "Now I think you have to get back to your friends." He gave me a kiss on the head. "Bye."

"Bye." I watched him walk away.

**Three cheers for five years **

_Well,__ this isn't uncomfortable at__ all,_ I thought to myself. No doubt everyone was having a sarcastic remark like mine running in their minds.

Emmett was humming along to The Resolution's CD he bought at the merch booth as he drove. I was sitting in the passenger seat so I wouldn't be squished with Edward and Lana in the back like Rosalie was at the moment. How would that have turned out?

Edward and Lana were looking out the window. Lana was looking deep in thought and Rosalie was reading the booklet that came with Emmett's new CD. I was looking straight out the windshield as Emmett drove on the freeway in his massive Jeep. It was very quiet, and not just quiet—it was the eerie kind of quiet you get when you go cemeteries, except for Emmett's humming.

**BAH I'M TOO LAZY NOW TO TYPE LYRICS **

"Bye Emmett, bye Rosalie," I said as I closed the door. Stammering a little, I managed a "Bye, Edward, Lana." They both waved as Emmett and Rosalie told me they'd see me tomorrow.

"Thanks for the ride," I said again as I waved a final goodbye to them while walking towards my door.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

_One week __later_

I hardly saw Edward and Lana after the fiasco at Cameron's concert, and I was glad I didn't even have time to say anything more than a hello to them. They were both distant, as if my outburst warned them to stay away from me. It made sense since Edward and I were no longer friends, thus making Lana by default not my friend either. I wouldn't have been even a decent friend to her since she would probably constantly be rubbing Edward in my face, unknowing to the pain it would cause me. Not to mention how hard it would be to forget him. I hardly even thought of him, especially when Cameron made good on his promise and was outside of my cottage the following night ready to take us on our first real date. That was good. It was simple. It was just a walk on the beach with a cup of coffee, talking.

Here I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror trying to tame the mess on my head that I called hair. Why couldn't I have hair like Cameron? He told me he could just wake up and his hair will be in place, but no, I have to wrestle my hair to even look remotely decent. I tried smoothing it done but nothing.

Giving up, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and right on cue, Cameron honked his horn.

Bounding out of my house, and tripping a little, I made it to Cameron's car, and opened it. He sat in there, smiling. "Have a nice trip?" He asked cheesily. **(It's not a word. I know.)**

I stuck my tongue at him like a mature woman. "Where are we going?" I asked as we drove onto the main road.

"There's this new venue just twenty minutes away, and they're having an opening show tonight."

"I see." I looked at him, but I was thinking of something else when he mentioned venue.

"What?" he asked when he saw me looking.

"Eyes on the road Cameron Davis," I chided. "So, you never told me about how your talk went with those record scouts."

"I didn't think you'd remember." He smiled. "It went really well. I wanted to tell you this later tonight but since you brought it up, I guess I'll tell you now."

I listened intently as he pulled the car over.

He took a deep, exaggerated breath. "Well, they're going to give us a record deal!"

I squealed loudly. Even though I knew him for almost three weeks, I knew that this was a big accomplishment for him, and I was proud of him.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I catapulted my upper body to give him an awkward hug.

He patted my back, and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek like the ones I was use to him giving me. It was one on the lips.

He pulled away. "Was that too fast?" he asked cautiously.

I was a little pink from the surprise and I shook my head. "N-no. Just stunned."

"I always knew I was good." He smiled to himself.

I scoffed at him.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING RAWR! **

"They aren't as good as your band," I told Cameron as we walked out of the venue hand in hand.

"It was actually a single person," he explained. "He just has people around to play the extra instruments he can't play."

"He's too mellow."

"He's supposed to be an up and comer. I didn't know they were planning on ending with him."

"I still like your band better, or maybe I'm just biased 'cause I like you."

"Well then, I'm glad you're biased. What do you want for dinner?"

"Are we having our first sit down dinner date?" I asked sarcastically.

He brought his hand to his mouth, "I think we are," he gasped.

I smacked his arm playfully and took his hand.

_I thought I could live in your arms_

_And spend every moment I had with you_

_Stay up all night with the stars_

_Confess all the faith that I had in you_

_To late, I'm sure and lonely_

_Another night, another dream wasted on you_

_Just be here now against me _

**Lady Saruman's A/N: I'll send you a sneak preview of the next chapter if you can guess where your lovely author lives :) And no, that 'United States' thing on the profile is misleading; she just put that country in to stop stalkers or something. Idk. She's just weird. But hint hint: we live in somewhere every…cold in the winter. Have fun guessing! :)**

**Dear forever yours: As if I'd even have the next chapter done. **

**Lady Saruman: No, don't listen to her, she's just lying. Now, please spill your marvelous input :)**

**Yeah. I know my beta is weird. So she finally updated though. So go read her shtuff. (: And then get mad at her for updating like a bajillion years later. **

**Anyways, I like reviews. Who doesn't? I am that egotistical. **

**Lastly, I also posted a new story called '**_**Him or Her?**_**' and I plan for it to be a two shot, but I like feedback and if people **_**really**_** want it to be a story **_**story**_** I might just write it into a story (: **

**So go go go, and check it out. After you review this chapter of course. **

**Okay I lied. That was not the last thing I wanted to say. I also want to thank EVERYONE who got me to 100 reviews. But not just that, I got to **_**101**_** reviews! YAY! So thanks to everyone who reviewed. I shall send you Edward Cullen on a silver platter. As soon as I pry him away from Bella and have my way with him. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bear with me there is a bit of dialogue. **

**It's a turn of the tables. **

Cameron had started recording a week after he told me about his record contract. I saw him last night when I met his band for a celebratory dinner.

Kirk was the prankster of the band and dumped spaghetti sauce all over Cameron's chair and started screaming that he started his period. No one even cared that he pulled those kinds of jokes especially Cameron who didn't mind that he had spaghetti sauce all over his pants. They were all used to it.

The boys in the band were hilarious, and it was a fun night, especially when it ended with Cameron and I alone in his car and we were experimenting with our newfound intimacy: the kissing.

"You're making it _really _hard for me to leave," I mumbled.

"Maybe I don't want you to leave," Cameron said with his lips on my cheeks.

"It's late. Your mom wants you back soon."

"I can say there was traffic."

"It's almost midnight, and people are asleep so I doubt there will be much traffic."

"Well she knows how I like to abide by the speed laws."

That was Cameron Davis, a stickler for the rules.

Cameron sighed, "Ugh, you're right. It _is_ time for me to really go."

I latched my arms to his neck. "Five more minutes never hurt anyone."

**We go together like the winter and a sweater **

"I'm on break right now." Cameron's voice fluttered through my cell phone's speakers.

"How goes the recording?" I asked.

"Well we completely goofed today. We wrote this new song but we can't get the bass and guitar down for it. Dylan wants a guitar solo for this one so we're trying to write it."

I had no idea what he was talking about but I went with it.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah," he continued. "And we're having problems with the chorus with some of the songs and coming up with spiffier beginnings."

"So it's stressful?"

"Very."

"How far are you guys done?"

"About a third. We're not making very good progress." I could hear his grimace.

"I can't believe the label is making you write more songs."

"I know, it's insane, huh?"

"Well, when's the next time I can see you?"

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Three days, eleven hours, forty minutes, and three seconds."

"Really?"

"That was a rough estimate," I told him.

"Well it sounds about the same as mine."

I laughed. "So when will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Being in the studio costs money and I get home at these insanely late hours and I just want to pass out on my bed."

I let out a sigh.

"When I have the time, I'll see you first thing, okay?"

"Okay," I said meekly.

"My break's over. I have to go. I'll see you, promise."

"Bye."

"Bye," Cameron said, and hung up.

It was seven p.m. and I had nothing to do. My night usually consisted of going out with Cameron but that was before he started recording. He was in between so many things. He and his band had started recording and most of them were trying to get their 11th grade stuff done ahead of time so they can have time to do an opening tour for some band. It was a good opportunity for him and his band to get some recognition.

What was I supposed to do now?

I picked up my phone and dialed. "Rosalie?"

"Hey Bella," She answered a little breathlessly.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really, why?"

"Cameron's busy tonight."

"So I'm your second choice, thanks," she said sarcastically.

I ignored her. "So you want to do something tonight?"

"Well, Emmett and I are going to have dinner with Esme and Edward tonight so you're welcome to come over."

"Er…" I stammered. "I don't think it's a good idea." I thought of the tension between Edward, Lana and I.

Rosalie knew that I was referring to Lana and Edward, "Don't worry about them," she told me. "They broke up like two days ago."

"Oh, wow. Why?"

"Lana got accepted to this prep school in New York so she left early to pack up and go."

"What's wrong with the prep school in Chicago?"

"It's not as prestigious and the one in New York has a better reputation."

"So they broke up over that?"

"Edward hasn't been Edward lately and I think Lana realized that. I don't know really. I don't know the facts, just what Emmett got out from Lana when he drove her to the airport and just from watching them. But I think you should come over though. Esme misses you and she made this fantastic dinner."

"Alright, I'm going to go shower and then I'll come over."

"See you."

**Seems like every time you come back home**

**It's just to steal my heart away and leave **

Do I knock? Am I supposed to ring the doorbell? Or do I just walk in? For some reason, the house I used to be welcomed to no longer felt welcoming.

I settled for knocking and waited.

The door opened and Esme welcomed me in with a hug.

"Oh, Bella! It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Fine," I smiled. "Dinner smells nice." I inhaled deeply.

She beamed radiantly. "Well tonight's theme is Thanksgiving, since I hardly have company when it's not summer. I hope you're okay with the theme."

"It's wonderful."

"Okay, I have to check on the turkey. Everyone is upstairs helping with the packing." She scuffled away.

'Everyone' meant Edward was up there too.

I walked up the stairs slowly, and luckily still hadn't tripped over that faulty last step that always tripped me.

"Hey," I said as I opened Rosalie and Emmett's door.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said.

"Just in time!" Emmett boomed. "Now you can help us pack!" I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Edward on the floor with boxes surrounding them.

"Pack for what?" I asked.

"Emmett and I need to go back home in Boston so we can get our stuff ready for college," Rosalie explained.

"College?"

"Yeah, Emmett and I got accepted into Northeastern in Chicago, so we have to get back to Boston and start getting our stuff shipped to Edward's house since we're going to live at his place."

"I see."

"Shut up and pack," Emmett said. "We got time for goodbyes at dinner." And threw a roll of packing tape at me—which I completely missed catching.

I bent down to pick it up but Edward's hand beat me to it.

"Here," he said when I pulled myself into an upright position. He held it out as if he were offering a peace treaty to me.

And that's exactly what his eyes were telling me. "Thanks," I said and took the tape, my fingers brushing his a little. I bit my lip.

"Cameron, Cameron." I muttered to myself that I was kind of tied to someone else who was not Edward.

**Don't go away again **

**I want to be more than a phone call at 4 am.**

"That. Was. Awesome." Emmett was slumped back into his chair and rubbing his stomach.

"You really outdid yourself, Esme," Rosalie said while wiping her mouth.

"Thanks, Mommy," Edward said as he got up and started collecting the dishes.

"I now have higher expectations for Thanksgiving," I told her. I got up and helped Edward clear the table.

"Who's washing the dishes?" Emmett asked. "One, two, three, not it!" he yelled.

Rosalie screamed 'not it' also. What a mature couple.

Esme merely smirked. "I'll do it." She got up.

Then Rosalie had a look in her eye that said she had a plan.

As Esme got up and walked to the sink, Rosalie put her arms on her shoulders and stopped her. "No, you cooked this wonderful dinner. Besides, Edward and Bella are clearing, so they might as well wash the dishes."

"That's good. Besides, I just had a wonderful idea for a painting." Esme walked out of the kitchen before saying thank you to Edward and me for washing the many, many dishes.

Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves to finish packing, leaving Edward and me alone.

"I'll wash, you dry." Edward tossed a rag at me and turned the sink on.

We went through a few dishes, sometimes my fingers would lightly brush against his and I would be taken back to last summer.

I would remember all late night walks we took on the beach, and all the times we would hide Emmett's wrench when he was working on his cars. I reminisced about how warm and safe his hand felt in mine and how when he smiled, my whole world smiled along with him.

Edward interrupted my flashbacks. "I take it back," He whispered.

"Take what back?"

"I want to be friends again."

"Oh," was my brilliant answer.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I could handle being friends with him.

He smiled a little. "It could be like we're best friends again, just without the other stuff."

"Best friends." I smiled in agreement.

"Yep." He handed me another plate.

I decided to make small talk.

"Hey," I asked. "Did Emmett ever fix Rosalie's car?"

"Did you see the giant arrangement of flowers when you came in?"

"No."

"I can't believe you missed it—the thing is titanic."

"Your point?" I started wiping a bowl.

"Emmett got her that giant arrangement of these summer flowers as an apology last night. Rosalie fixed her car this morning."

So in the end, Rosalie Hale won.

He passed me some silverware.

It got quiet till Edward interrupted the silence. "You're curious, aren't you?"

"About what?"

"Why Lana left."

To be honest, I kind of forgot about that.

I didn't answer his statement.

"I'm sure Rosalie told you that she left to go to New York?"

I nodded and grabbed another plate.

"That part is true," he continued. "But Lana also isn't stupid. I know she may be a little oblivious to others' feelings and she may be a little out there, but she is far from stupid. I think she would've figured out you and me. I guess she looks at life like a puzzle and since puzzles don't have emotions, I guess that's why she doesn't take feelings into consideration. Does that make sense?"

I bit my lip and tried to comprehend it all.

Edward continued washing the dishes and handing them to me. "After I told you I couldn't be friends with you, I guessed I changed a bit? When Lana told me that she was leaving, I didn't know that she was going to break up with me. She told me that after that day, I changed. She told me she always noticed that my mind was in a different place. She told me that I was distracted and she saw that night at Cameron's concert that I lit up when I saw you. Then she told me something I knew. Something I was hiding from myself."

He stopped scrubbing the dishes and his head was faced down with his eyes closed.

I spoke up. "What?"

"She saw right through me, and I'm assuming everyone else did too, but they just didn't tell me. I was supposed to figure it out myself and I didn't."

I set down the dish I was drying and pivoted myself to face him. I had to see with my own eyes that this was real.

"I was distracting myself," he whispered. "I made myself believe I was over you. And I used Lana as a distraction."

He took a deep breath and turned to face me. "I was never even over you in the first place."

I was speechless.

He continued talking, "I'm scared of losing you again. I almost lost you this summer when I told you I didn't want to be your friend. It's a fear now. I don't want it to really happen."

I knew what was about to come out of my mouth was something I would regret. "Edward, the only fear you have is that a girl will shove a used feminine napkin in your face."

His face was emotionless as I said that.

I wiped down the last dish and walked away.

"Bella," he said.

I stopped walking but my back continued to face him.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up from this dream.

"Bella," he said again. I didn't turn around.

He put his hand on my back, "You don't really mean that, right?"

"I got defensive. Sorry." I started walking away again.

"Bella!" he called again. "I just told you how I felt and you're just going to walk away from me?"

I turned around to face him.

"What am I supposed to say Edward?"

"Tell me you feel the same way," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear him. "Tell me you want me like I want you."

I thought about how it would feel to be with him again. I can see it and it was magical. But it was too late.

"I can't. What about Cameron?"

"Break up with him and be with me," he said bluntly.

"It's not that simple. I like him and he likes me too. I can't just do that to him."

"And what about me?"

"You had your chance, Edward. You had me at the beginning, you had me last summer."

At the same time, I could feel the inside of me shatter. I was being so cold.

He didn't say anything to me but stared at me with a familiar hurt look.

"I have to go now…I'll be back in the morning so I can come along with everyone to drop Rosalie and Emmett at the airport. Thank your mother for dinner for me. Goodbye Edward."

He still didn't move but whispered, "Goodbye."

I closed the door behind me and let the summer air warm my body.

**Don't go away again **

**I want to be more than a story to tell your friends. **

I was back on the floor of my bedroom again except this time I leaned against the edge of my bed pondering the same questions over and over: _What__ just happened? _And the one that hit most: _How do I feel?_

The same questions pounded my head all night as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**You and I will live like kings **

The next morning, I woke up to a pounding that was all too familiar. It was the same person who was banging on my door earlier this summer—Emmett.

"Yes?" I opened the door.

"Get dressed," Rosalie hissed at with Emmett standing in back of her.

"Mm, why?"

"We're going to breakfast. Now go before I dress you myself," Rosalie threatened.

"She's a keeper, Emmett," I said before closing the door to get dressed.

**Love of mine, someday you will die**

**But I will be close behind. **

"I thought I was going with everyone to drop you off at the airport?"

"Not anymore," Rosalie said from the passenger seat.

"We want our own one on one time with Belly." Emmett grinned at me in the rearview mirror.

"That's code for you know what happened last night in the kitchen and you don't want it to be awkward in the car when I come along."

"Sort of…" Rosalie trailed off.

"How'd you know?"

Emmett grinned. "My cousin is easy to read—despite how much he denies it, he's easy."

"And we knew it was inevitable when we left you two alone in the kitchen."

"Thanks for setting me up."

"Think of more like a…push."

"Or a shove," I muttered.

The couple merely smiled.

"Its best for you to understand, Bella," said Rosalie.

"He was with Lana, I was with Cameron, what is hard to comprehend from that? I understood it just fine."

"A push," Rosalie repeated.

**Oh I once saw many place the end **

**I promise the world and a dozen roses **

We arrived to a beachside café and ordered our food. Emmett and I got shell cakes, which was just a fun name for pancakes. Rosalie had eggs and muffins. Boring.

"What're you going to do at Northeastern?"

"Well, Bella," Emmett the smartass started saying, "Since it's a college, Rosalie and I are going to further our education to allow ourselves to pursue a suitable and sturdy career for the rest of our human lives."

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie chided, and faced me. "I'm going in to psychology and Emmett, I think, is doing political science?"

Emmett smiled at his girlfriend. "No sweetheart, I'm doing business management."

"Well _sweetheart_," she glared at him, "Political science sounds better because then I could tell people that my boyfriend is a politician rather than some guy in a dinky company."

"What if I'm the CEO of the dinky company?"

"It's still a dinky company."

Rosalie turned back to her breakfast while Emmett stared at her knowing that it was a lost cause to continue the silly fight. It reminded me of when Edward and I fought last summer over whether or not there was a plural form for platypus. There was; ergo, I won that little argument after he looked it up on the worldwide web.

"So what're you going to do without us?" Emmett asked me.

"Hm?"

"We're leaving like a month and a half early, what are you going to do without us? I mean last year you had Edward but this year you kind of don't, considering how we were probably your backup for hanging out. But now we're leaving so we can't be your backup and Cameron is recording his thingamajiggie, so what're you going to do?"

"I don't know…" I hadn't thought about that.

Rosalie threw down her fork. "Ugh, I'm still full from last night. I don't think I can finish this anymore." Emmett and I stared at her plate and what was left of it—half of a muffin and a few bits of eggs.

"You can have it Emmett." His face lit up.

I continued talking. "I don't know what I am going to do actually. I'll probably sit around or something…I don't know."

My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID—_Cameron Davis_.

"Excuse me?" I asked the couple.

They both nodded and I got up.

"I wouldn't be the CEO if the company was dinky…" I heard Emmett say as I walked away.

"Hi, Mr. Big-shot-recording-artist," I answered.

"Hi, Miss Going-on-a-date-tonight-with-Mr.-Big-shot-recording-artist."

"You finally have time?" I asked excitedly.

"Well obviously, or I wouldn't have asked you out via phone."

"Where are we going? Another concert?"

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Er…I don't know. Let's just see when you come over, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll come by around six, okay?"

"For sure." I smiled even though he wasn't here.

"I'm going to go catch up on some sleep. I'll see you later."

"I'm having breakfast with Emmett and Rosalie, so yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella, it was nice hearing from you."

"You too Mr. Davis."

"You make me sound like a CEO."

I laughed at him and the irony about Emmett and Rosalie's fight.

"Bye," I concluded, and hung up.

I walked back to the table were I saw Rosalie and Emmett _still _bickering.

"I'm just saying, what if I fail as a politician?"

"And I'm saying, what if you fail as a CEO?" Rosalie retaliated.

"I asked first."

"Well, ladies first, and I am a lady, so you answer my question first."

"Bella!" Emmett looked relieved when he saw me. "What's up buttercup?"

"Cameron called."

"And?" said Rosalie.

"He finally has time to be with me." I smiled.

"Awesome." Emmett piped in.

"Well, we already paid while you were gone so let's go."

Emmett walked ahead of us muttering that he was going to bring the car.

"I can't believe you're leaving me so early."

Rosalie looked at me with sad eyes. "I know. It's going to be hard for me to be sane while being with Emmett. Sometimes I just want to slap him for being silly, but at the same time, I love him."

I nodded as she continued talking. "I am going to marry that man one day. I don't care how many boys I am going to meet but I am going to marry that man. I know it." She stared at her boyfriend's retreating figure. "Everything we went through together, it makes me so sure. So sure."

I didn't want to ruin her moment by opening my mouth and saying something stupid so I stood there and nodded.

"What are you going to do about Edward?" She asked.

"Edward had his chance."

"He also had a girlfriend. Did you expect him to leave her for you?"

"I-I... don't know. I was just so caught off guard especially when he kissed me, I thought he wan-"

Rosalie cut me off. "He kissed you?"

I didn't tell Rosalie.

My silence answered her question. "Maybe Edward isn't as easy to read as we thought. I can't believe he did that."

"Neither could Esme. Emmett told me they both yelled at him."

"He knew?"

"Yeah, this happened like a day before you came."

"And he didn't tell me."

"Are you mad?"

She looked and said, "No. He doesn't have to tell me anything if it doesn't concern me. It's not cool to butt into someone else's business," she explained, and I loved that she didn't nose into other's private business. She continued talking. "Esme yelled. Wow. I've only seen that happen about once and that was when Emmett busted down her art room door 'cause he didn't know how to use the stove and ended up burning one of her best pans and melting a fork."

"What was he cooking?"

Rosalie smirked. "To this day, no one knows."

A silence fell between us as my mind drifted to Edward.

"When you asked me if I expected Edward to leave Lana for me, I asked him the same thing."

Rosalie faced me with her brows arched up in surprise. "He what?" she asked sharply.

"Well, it was more like a blunt suggestion that he wants me to follow. Last night he told me he wanted me back and I asked about Cameron 'cause I just couldn't leave him. Edward simply and bluntly told me to break up with him and be with him."

"He knows what he wants, that Edward."

"So it seems."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have Cameron and I am happy."

"You're happy?"

"I am."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Five days ago," I muttered.

"Can you handle not seeing him every day?"

"I'm fine now so I think I can."

"What about after summer when you leave?"

I hadn't thought of that. "I'll think about it later," I answered though I knew it would haunt my thoughts when I was alone. Worst case scenario—I was with Cameron and I blabbed about it.

"So he told you to leave Cameron?"

"Yes." I heard Edward's voice echo in my head.

"Does Cameron know about you and Edward?"

"No." And I don't want him to know.

"Where is Emmett with his car? I told him it wasn't a good idea to park so far away but no he was so sure the lot was going to be full." Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently.

I sat down on the curb and closed my eyes with my face uplifted towards the sky.

Rosalie sat down next to me and put her arm around me. "You're going to have to figure out what you want. Do you want Edward or Cameron?"

"Cameron," I said firmly.

"Even though Edward has offered you what you had basically craved for the year you two had been apart?"

She waited for my answer.

I didn't respond but was wishing that Emmett could find his hulk of a car and save me.

Edward was giving me what I wanted. I dreamt of walking on the beach with him in the late afternoons. I reminisced about the humid nights we would go out and get ice cream at the same ice cream shoppe and how our conversations somehow went from bananas to trench warfare. I wanted to live through those memories. I wanted to feel—not remember—how his hand felt in mine. I wanted to go back to the days were we would make plans to go to the movies but we'd end up going to a hotel to press all the buttons in the elevators. I wanted to see him smile as he pushed me on a swing in the park but he'd suddenly stop to grab me and kiss my forehead. It was moments like that were I felt alive.

I knew it was horrible and cruel to compare someone to someone else, but with Cameron—I didn't feel alive. I felt alive through the music he'd introduced me to, but it wasn't Cameron himself making me feel alive. It was just the words and the melodies and knowing that the artist created it from their memories, and lives. That's what made me feel alive. It wasn't Cameron.

And I was lying to myself.

Rosalie was humming quietly next to me as I delved deeper into my memories.

As I swam through the past a feeling of nostalgia rippled through me. The feeling that I knew I had to break it off with Cameron, the feeling that I was going to go back to Edward, and the feeling I realized that like Edward, I was also distracting myself.

I finally spoke. "I can't believe I just had an epiphany on the sidewalk and in front of a café."

Rosalie stopped humming, "About freaking time! Want to share this epiphany?"

"Not really." I smirked. "But I was right. You didn't gently push me; you gave me a shove off the bridge."

"You say tomato, I say toe-mawtoe"

I laughed at my friend's silliness.

"About freaking time!" Rosalie cried out again when she saw her boyfriend's Jeep roaring into the parking lot.

"Little Belly here just had an epiphany." Rosalie told Emmett through the open window before opening the door.

"Care to share?"

"No!" They were too alike but too different.

"Alright, do you want me to take you to Edward so you can tell him or do you want to make him mope around a little longer just to make him suffer 'cause he kissed you when he had a girlfriend?"

**Lady Saruman's A/N: HAHA yeah I know, I'm hogging the A/Ns every time I edit :) But still. So I made a Freewebs site for her, and it'd be really cool of you guys to check it out, because your author is going to post some pics on there sooner or later; I mean, what story doesn't have pics in it? :D**

**Dear forever yours' A/N: I swear. She writes the A/N's before I even think of what I am going to put. Or finish the story. WHEE! I like reviews. **

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. : ) **

**Anyways, yeah I realized I had not updated for a month. I totally forgot what I wanted to say. Till then, I bid you adieu. I think that's how you spell it. **

**Now I remember. In 19 days I am going to see my most favouritest band in the world. The Maine. **

**I can't wait. I love The Maine. I haven't seen them since Warped Tour since June. I am super stoked. I can melt when I hear John's voice. Super stoked. **

**I am also a budding coffee addict. **

**I will talk about my opinion on the Twilight movie later. I'm lazy and my leg fell asleep. **

**Review my lovely readers. : ) **

**I would love you all even more when we hit 200 reviews. **

**Till then. I have really bad grammar also. **


	13. Chapter 13

**It's very rare that I write a disclaimer but here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. The only thing I own is my beta. **

"Kirk just got a sudden burst of inspiration. I'm sorry Bella, I know I said we would go out tonight but it's a rare occasion when Kirk gets inspired, and when he is, the stuff he comes up with is pretty good."

"Oh…okay."

I heard Cameron sigh on his side of the phone. "Are you sure it's okay?"

I licked my lips nervously. "Yeah," I answered with little emotion.

"You don't sound okay."

Rosalie looked over the passenger seat at me and Emmett was staring at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I know you are."

"And I know sorry isn't enough," Cameron continued.

"I said it's okay."

"I just feel terrible 'cause I'm making all of these promises but in the end I break them."

"It's alright."

He sounded so very crestfallen as he continued. "This is really difficult isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Us. I mean, I practically live in the studio while you're out there waiting for me. It's difficult."

"Yes, it is hard."

Rosalie turned away, suddenly developing an interest in her nails, and Emmett started paying very careful attention to the road.

"Bella, you're a really great girl and I enjoy making you happy but time doesn't permit me to let me make you happy."

I was not expecting this. Cameron Davis was breaking up with me even though we technically were not a couple.

He stopped talking for a moment and took a deep breath. I took it as a chance to speak, "I know what you mean. You have your life and I have mine and I want you to live yours because you're going to be a great musician."

"I don't know think I could make you feel as happy as I feel right now. I think that was the nicest thing someone has ever said to me."

"You're welcome."

"I know I have said this a million times but I am sorry Bella."

"And I have accepted your apology a million times."

"Stay the way you are Bella."

"And stay amazing Cameron. Bye."

I ended the call and felt a flutter of relief through me even though I just went through a semi breakup with an audience that pretended I didn't exist.

The car ride was quiet and in the end, a tad tearful.

"I'll see you next summer Bella," Rosalie whimpered.

"I know but it just sucks that this summer ended so soon," I said quietly.

"Are you both about to cry?" Emmett interrupted, "'cause I don't do well with tears."

Rosalie started hugging me and we both said, "Go away Emmett."

He let out a loud guffaw and wrapped his arms around us girls. "No, I want to say goodbye too." And then let out a loud but very fake wailing sound.

"Take care Belly. I'll call you when we land and then tell you about how Emmett screams like a girl whenever we're on a plane." Rosalie smirked.

"I don't scream like a girl!" Emmett yelled. "It's a very masculine sound."

I cracked a smile and Rosalie kept talking. "Tell me when it happens okay? So if it goes wrong, I can start preparing to kick Edward's ass when he gets back to Chicago."

I nodded and gave my summer best friend a hug.

We exchanged final goodbyes and I stood in my driveway watching the red Jeep drive away.

--

I hated tossing and turning. I hated sleeping with a restless mind. I was trying to catch up on sleep I had missed the night before because Emmett and Rosalie had woken me up so early.

The problem was that I couldn't sleep. I was tired. I knew I was. My legs ached from standing while waiting for Emmett and then sitting in the car. My head hurt from my conversation and breakup with Cameron. My arms hurt from all the tight hugs I gave and received from Rosalie and Emmett. My eyes hurt because my window was open and the summer sun was shining in. I just wanted to bang myself on the wall till I was unconscious so then I could finally rest. But what really was keeping me awake was the anxiety. The breakup with Cameron allowed me to go back to Edward. Although now I was free, it didn't necessarily mean I _had_ to go back to him.

--

It was a little past noon when I gave up trying to sleep and I still had no idea what to do. I thought things through a little more this time. If I were to go back to Edward, what would happen to us at the end of the summer? I was so tired of this. I was so tired of figuring out my boy problems. I decided to go on a walk.

--

I don't know why I came here of all places. I could have walked along the beach, the park, the streets of the town. Hell, I could have taken a walk in the grocery store, or in the woods that neared the coastline. Why did I have to be here?

I looked around the recognizable scenery. I had only been here once but it was fresh in my memory.

Everything felt the same. The air, the wind blowing gently around me, and the greenery. I could hear the ocean, the seagulls, the trees rustling and the familiar smells. Around me were the summer flowers at their peak this July, and the grass, still as green as it ever was.

All around me, it was all the same except for one thing that was missing.

I laid down in the soft grass and closed my eyes.

Earlier today, the only thing I wanted the most was to go back to Edward.

I wanted to be with him again and be happy with the feelings he gave me. I loved not having to give a care about the world because all that mattered to me was that Edward cared. I didn't care about the looks people gave us when we'd walk into a shoppe laughing loudly and obnoxiously over the fact that we saw a piece of gum shaped like Abraham Lincoln's head on the ground. I also didn't care that whenever we double dated with Rosalie and Emmett, they would always leave early or separate from us because we were too embarrassing to be around.

It was all in the moment and the moment was Edward.

I seemed to have spent a lot of my summer laying down on the floor thinking about life and even more so, Edward. Shouldn't there be more important things to think about instead of boys and petty romances? Like school maybe?

I inwardly scoffed at myself. Thinking about school during the summer?

The only thing during my vacations that I look forward to is the time I supposedly spend with Edward, and truth be told, to me, it just doesn't feel like a lot of time.

What the hell.

Of course it's not a lot of time because there's always something happening and I'm just wasting time laying around thinking about what could have been. Right now I am wasting time thinking about past memories when I could be making new ones _right now_ with _Edward._ There isn't a lot of time because I'm simply wasting time.

My eyes snapped open and I winced because of the brightness of the day.

I must be having a good day because that was my second epiphany today.

--

I am back at square one again.

Here I am standing outside of the Cullen's cottage with the same dilemma I've faced before.

Do I knock or ring the doorbell? Maybe I can just walk right in if it's unlocked? I know very well that I am welcomed since Edward and I became friends again but how do I do this? Doesn't your entrance define your motives or something? Well last time I knocked and that worked…

I decided to knock again.

Then déjà vu hit me.

Esme answered the door and asked, "Bella, what a surprise!"

"Hi," I said nervously.

Esme beamed but she looked rushed. "I was just going out because the art store in the next town over closes at seven and there's a sale. I would love to talk but I have to get going, I tend to spend a very long time there. Edward's in his room."

Dear Esme, so clueless about her son's love life.

Or she just has very uncanny ways of leaving at the opportune moment.

She let me in and closed the door.

"Bye!" I heard her yell from the outside.

That was strange. I never seen someone look so excited about painting but then again, I had never seen Esme's paintings.

I walked up the stairs in a daze because all the sudden my palms got sweaty and my heartbeat picked up. I was so nervous.

I stumbled a little on the last step as usual and hoped that Edward didn't hear.

I guess two epiphanies were all my luck could give me because a few seconds after I stumbled I heard the door open revealing Edward holding a baseball bat.

"Bella?" he asked stupidly.

"Hi," I said sounding even stupider than Edward did.

"Hi."

I looked away from him nervously and my eyes darted to the bat. "Why are you holding a bat?"

He looked down at it and mumbled, "I thought you were a robber or something."

I put my hands behind my back and fiddled around while staring towards where the bat used to be.

Edward placed the bat to the side and looked up at the ceiling.

"So yeah…" I started.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"So Emmett and Rosalie are gone?"

"Yeah, we just got home ten minutes ago."

"Your mom just left again."

"Yeah, she just used up all of her paints again and said something about the art store…"

"Having a sale," I finished.

I saw him nod from the corner of my eye.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

Game time.

The problem was that I was losing. I didn't know what to say.

I should have thought this through.

Why did I have to be so impulsive?

This could have waited till tomorrow when I was better prepared.

Edward looked at me.

It couldn't wait.

"Bella?" he asked. I could feel my hands getting sweatier if that was at all possible.

We would have lost more time together if I waited like a moron.

I looked at him also and bit my lip.

He looked a little nervous like I was about to blow up into a million pieces.

He called my name a little more cautiously. "Bella?"

I looked like an idiot standing here just staring at him.

I was an idiot wasting time.

He was about to say my name again when I mustered up all my courage, leaned up, and kissed him.

And I kissed him right on the lips.

I could feel Edward smiling and I smiled also.

That's what you get when you let your heart win.

**Lady Saruman's A/N: I was a bitch to your author. You can ask her yourself. I wouldn't shut up about my surgery and I started yelling at her. Although it was on AIM. Which makes it twice as lame. I rhyme. :P Meh. But I haven't eaten since 7 a.m. 'cause my mouth is swollen shut. I am currently icing it right now. Give your author some love and review please. **

**A/N: I recently started listening to The Starting Line again. I remember how 'Best of Me' and 'Bedroom Talk' dominated my life in 7****th**** grade. I listened to a lot of screamo in 8****th**** and 9****th**** grade. Can you imagine that? A little Asian girl listening to screamo? **

**That was me. **

**Anyways, the last line of this chapter was from Paramore's 'That's What You Get' because I think that is my favourite song from Riot! And it just seemed fitting. That and because I was just listening to it when I ended the chapter. **

**I know this chapter isn't very long and it's been almost two months since I've update. Sorry. : ( **

**I worked on a two shot during the whole winter break and if you haven't read it, it is posted and it's called 'One More Weekend'. The second and final part of it is in the works. **

**I was chilling the whole time during winter break. I only went out of my house twice and I spent a lot of the time sleeping and on the phone. **

**Then I got in trouble for being on the phone for so long. **

**And over break, the greatest thing happened.**

**I went to The Maine concert. **

**Waited about an hour and a half in line. Got some free stuff from the SmartPunk booth they set up at the venue. The line up was ****Fotograph****, The Summer Set, Eye Alaska, and The Maine. **

**Fotograph was amazing. I got a picture with Nathaniel after the show. He was smoking and he put his arm around me and it was the one with ciggie. Not fun. My friend and I talked to Jess, the drummer of The Summer Set. She's really nice. She's so adorable. They're going on Warped Tour this summer! And Brian smelled like ketchup when I took my picture with him. Ugh. And he didn't even look at the camera. **

**I got my phone and ticket signed by all the members of The Maine. I talked to Kennedy a bit and told him we had to get a new picture together because the picture he took with me at Warped Tour in '08 was really bad because his hair looked really greasy and gross. **

**John Oh heard me and laughed. I then told him his hair was not that great either. They're really chill guys. **

**Oh yeah. So the next day, I was really sore ****'cause**** we were standing for about five hours and then I got a cold also. **

**From being inside in the heat of ten million ****estrogen fueled ****girls and then into the cold winter air. **

**And also because John Oh was sick and when I was talking to him we were kind of close because I talked to him inside the venue too. I ended up breathing his sick germs. **

**I have no problem with that. **

**That whole paragraph was really for ****Loie****. : ) **

**Because she is a Maine fan too**!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own my beta. **

**I am going to have fun writing this chapter because it's fluff! **

**It's high time there was some nice Bella and Edward fluff because there's too much drama lately. **

**I must say though, don't forget about Esme. She will have a part in this story besides disappearing at random and convenient times. Or painting in her room. And also, some of the stuff written is based off of actual events in my life. I love inspiration. **

**Pure fluff, go!**

**

* * *

**

"No more Cameron?" Edward asked me when I pulled away.

"Way to ruin a moment, Cullen."

He smiled at me and I just couldn't help but smile back.

I continued, "No, he broke it off with me today."

"You sure took your time getting over it."

I mock glared at him, "I can take more time to get over him too." I turned to walk away from him.

He did just what I wanted.

He grabbed my hand, pulled me back to him and kissed my forehead.

"You can take all the time you need but it has to be with me."

I giggled and started tickling his sides.

He let out a yell and pulled away and slammed his back into a wall.

I let out a loud laugh and pushed past him and ran to his bed. I quickly pulled the covers over me and curled into a ball.

"Bella, I'm going to get you," Edward growled.

"Safe zone! Safe zone! You can't get me here, it's a safe zone!" I cried through the blanket.

I felt the bed sink a little under Edward's weight when he sat down on the side I didn't occupy.

"Bella." His hands started going under the blanket.

"Safe zone!" I squeaked.

"I'm a rule breaker," was the last thing I heard because I started squealing and screaming when Edward started tickling me through the blankets.

* * *

Somehow we ended up in the front yard of Edward's house just lounging around. We tried climbing the tree there but the branches were too thin and the fact that I almost slipped when trying to get onto one of the branches.

Edward looked up to the sky with his arm around my waist and said, "You know what I haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"Cloud watching." He started to lie on the ground and I followed suit.

"What's your favorite cloud?" he asked me.

"Cirrus."

"Why?"

"Because it always rains in Forks and usually when we have cirrus clouds it's sunny."

"Forks cannot be that depressing."

"It's always rainy."

"I like the rain. In fact, my favourite clouds are cumulonimbus clouds." **(They're my favourites tooooooo x3) **

"Why are we even talking about clouds? There are no clouds in the sky." Our whole conversation, I was looking for a cloud to look at, but it was summer; ergo, no clouds.

"There's a plane over there," Edward pointed out.

I couldn't see it since the summer sun was practically blinding me.

"You know something else I haven't done in a while?" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Marco Polo. Let's play." He got up all of the sudden and offered me a hand up.

I took it and said, "We don't have a pool."

"So?"

He closed his eyes and said, "I'm going to give you three seconds and then I'll start."

"You can't be serious."

He was when he started counting, "One…two…"

I decided to be smart and sprang away from him by hiding behind the tree.

"Marco," he said.

"Polo," I called in a quiet voice.

Shoot. I evidently suck at this game because he started coming towards me. I tried to go around him but he went the same way.

"I give up," I said when he was mere few feet away from me.

He opened his eyes and smiled brightly. "You're no fun," he said.

I closed my eyes and said, "Marco."

Edward let out a guffaw and I heard his feet waking in the grass.

"Polo."

I went to my left, waving my arms around and said, "Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco?"

"Polo," he teased me. He was definitely straight ahead.

As I went straight, my knees hit something and sent me toppling over. I opened my eyes and saw the green grass coming to meet my face. Instinctively, I turned to my side and landed there. At my feet was Edward in a state of amusement.

"You jerk!" I yelled and kicked him lightly.

"You should have seen your face!"

I kicked him again. "You jerk," I said again even though I laughed a little.

"I got on all fours and waited for you to fall over me!"

"I know."

And this brought on a whole new wave of laughter.

* * *

"Will you get something bigger than that measly ice cream cup you got when we first came?"

"I didn't need to get that measly cup if you didn't make me hate you."

Edward feigned hurt and placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch, Bella, are you saying I'm bad at courting girls?"

I stuck my tongue out and Edward smiled.

He opened the ice cream shoppe's door for me and went in after me.

"Let's just get something really big and share it amongst us," Edward said with his hand on my back as we looked at the menu.

"Can we just get a million scoops of all the ice cream and add all the toppings to it?" I asked eagerly.

Edward gave me a look of disgust and said, "I'm not Emmett but we can get like six scoops with everything."

I pouted and gave in.

* * *

"Okay, winner takes all, okay?"

I nodded with my spoon in hand. This was a very bad idea but it was insanely fun at the same time—mostly insane though.

Face it—it's a terrible idea but I did it anyways. Edward and I got bored just talking—we have a lot of time to talk anyways—and eating our six scoops ice cream with every topping known to the ice cream world and we ended up creating a competition for us. We ate about two scoops and we were down to four when we ordered four more scoops to make a total of eight scoops onto our giant bowl. How the scoopers did it was beyond my imagination but we weren't here to learn how ice cream is strategically placed into a bowl; we were here to compete. Winner takes all.

"Now do we have to go over the rules again to prevent any cheating, Bella?"

"I don't think so because in this game, you can't get down on all fours and trip me while my eyes are closed, Edward."

Edward smirked at me, "You had to admit it was funny."

"Haha," I laughed sarcastically but deep down I found it witty and clever.

"Anyways, loser has to carry the winner home because the loser is the slave for the next twenty four hours, and loser has to pay for dinner. First person who finishes all four scoops wins and no passing scoops to the other person or anything."

"I know, I know. I hope your wallet has a lot of money because I'm feeling particularly hungry tonight, Eddie."

"Well I hope you have a lot of upper body strength, Isabella, because you're going to carrying me all night."

"One," I said.

Edward continued, "Two."

"Three!" we both shouted.

The horses were off. Or at least we were.

I tackled on the strawberry ice cream and Edward took on the chocolate. I could already feel my mouth get numb as I shoveled in my fifth bite. These were really big scoops.

We were both head to head on our second scoop and not only were my mouth getting numb but my hands were too from the cold spoon and I could feel the beginnings of a brain freeze coming on. Edward was taking everything in. I could see his teeth chatter a little and he held himself a little closer by crossing his legs and sticking his free hand in between his crossed legs.

At least he was suffering too.

I'm pretty sure we both agreed inside our heads that this was a crazy idea.

* * *

It was down to this. I was about halfway done with my third scoop whereas Edward was heading onto his last bit. I shoveled in a big one into my mouth and started furiously chewing when I took my spoon and started to whack Edward's hand away from getting another in the big bowl. I was buying myself time.

I swatted his hand with the back of my spoon and he let out a loud _"Ow!"_ while I smiled triumphantly on the inside. He didn't say we couldn't hinder our opponent's progress so I really wasn't breaking any rules—maybe just morals on competitions.

"Stop it!" Edward scolded as I hit him again for the third time. I took my hand back and took in another big spoonful before I smacked Edward again.

"You're getting ice cream on me!"

I loved this; it was like killing two birds with one stone. I finished my big bite of ice cream and we both used the free time to get the ice cream since I wasn't smacking anyone with silverware. As I reached over to hit Edward, his free hand came out and pinned my poor spoon hand down to the table. Edward smirked at me as he took in another bite.

"No fair!" I yelled as a cold rush ran through my body. It was freezing now to my body. Every cell in my body was practically on their nonexistent knees begging me to stop but I couldn't.

"It wasn't fair too when you started maiming me with silverware," he said between mouthfuls. "I hope you don't collapse when you carry me home."

I took my left hand and grabbed my spoon from my trapped hand and started scooping furiously all the ice cream I could into my mouth. I was a full scoop behind and Edward was half a scoop away from a piggy back ride back home. He let go of my hand and I had switched my spoon back to my dominant hand when Edward started to eat slowly as if he were taunting me. He picked little bits off and took his time getting it off the spoon while he was watching me-teasing me. He would lick it off and sometimes he would nibble little by little. I wanted to throw a pie at his face but there were no pies nearby for throwing.

I had managed to get down to half a scoop like Edward but even though he was teasing me and letting me catch up, his spoonfuls got a little bigger and bigger as my brain freeze got bigger and more painful. Every part of my body was cold and numb and I wanted to stop but I couldn't give Edward the bragging rights nor could I degrade myself to be the boy's slave for the next full day. I took a deep breath and ignored the frigidness coursing through my body. I had to do this. I have to.

Even though Edward was pulling through a strong finish when he was eating slowly he was just as numbed as I was. Along our bodies there were little goose pimples forming and Edward was holding himself even closer. He was alternating hands by using one for the spoon and placed the other one in between his crossed legs.

Good, he was just as frozen as I was.

I was at least a good three big scoops behind when Edward had just plunked his spoon down and said with a chattering voice, "Finished."

Shoot.

I stopped eating and looked up to meet his smirk that was just mocking me.

With a cold body and an even more frigid mouth, I yelled, "That's not fair!" and threw my spoon down. "You're related to Emmett!"

Edward smiled and rubbed his temples." I have a giant brain freeze and I am freezing my butt off."

I didn't say anything but it was very cold indeed. Almost five scoops of ice cream downed into a body wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy.

I slumped into the back of the seat and Edward grinned even wider.

"Don't be a sore loser, Bella."

I stuck my tongue out like the sore loser I am.

* * *

We were sitting outside the ice cream shop catching the last of the sun so we could warm up. At least I didn't have to carry Edward there.

"I feel like I'm going to pop," I said with my head on Edward's shoulder.

"We still have to eat dinner."

Our competitive high worn off and we just wanted to sit and relax and let the entire frozen dairy digest. If I exploded, all of Midnight Beach would be covered with a medley of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, rainbow sorbet, mint ice cream, and even frozen dairy products I never heard of.

"Can we just skip dinner?"

I closed my eyes when I heard Edward chuckle his response, "No, we Cullen men have a fast digestion and a hearty appetite."

From his shoulder I felt him straighten up and saw him puff out his chest.

"Down boy," I laughed.

We both had our little chuckle and just watched the sun set over the buildings.

* * *

When the sun had set completely and people were closing up their shops while the tourists went back to their hotels we decided to leave.

I absentmindly took Edward's hand and asked, "Do you ever wonder what Midnight Beach looks like without the tourists?"

"I don't think it would be very different," Edward replied. But replying was the only thing he did since he just stood there while I was a foot or two ahead of him, still holding his hand.

"What's up?' I asked with a confused face.

"I feel like being carried home."

So my high hope for Edward to forget about me losing kind of failed.

"You're going to be the death of me Edward Anthony Cullen. You overall fatness and all the ice cream combined is going to squish me to death."

He smiled and said, "I'm flattered that your death will have to do with me. It shows that I was a very prominent figure in your life."

"Or you just know how to kill people with your presence."

"It's something you develop over the years. Now hup hup dear girl, the air won't carry me itself."

I bent down a little and Edward hopped up. I let out an_ oomph_ and started to stagger about.

"You're really fat you know."

"I prefer to term 'voluptuous'," Edward said next to my ear.

To be honest, Edward wasn't really heavy but that didn't mean I wanted to carry him all the way back. It was at least a ten minute walk but it just turned into a twenty minute walk.

"Voluptuous tends to be used to describe women, you know."

"If I were a woman, I'd be voluptuous."

"It's a good thing you aren't because you'd put all the other girls to shame."

"All except for you," he whispered in my ear.

"Ew!" I screamed, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"That whispering thing! It just sounds creepy!"

"You mean, like this?" he lowered his voice.

He was right next to my ear and I could feel the goose pimples coming back.

"Stop it!" I scolded. "It's creepy!"

"Why?" he asked in the same horrible undertone.

"You sound like a creepy pedophile."

"But I'm not a pedophile!"

"Well you sound like one when you do that!" I started laughing.

"I'm not a pedophile," he whined.

"You are when you whisper like that."

"I'm not a pedophile," he said in his creepy, low, hushed tone.

I let out a shriek and threatened to drop him.

"Ew, this is just as worse as 'shrivel'."

"What's wrong with shrivel?" he asked me in his normal voice.

My back was starting to hurt and my arms were now aching.

"It sounds so creepy. It's just ew. The way it sounds is vile."

Edward gave a hearty laugh and said, "Shrivel." **(Ugh this is such a hard part to write because I'm completely grossing myself out. I really hate that word.)**

"Stop! It's such a gross word!"

"How is it gross? It's just a word. Shrivel."

"Uck! Stop or else I really will drop you!"

"Shrivel. I don't see what's so bad about it. Shrivel."

"It gives me goose pimples! It's just so disgusting. The way it sounds just gives me shivers."

"How?"

I sighed and gathered up my courage. "Shh-ri-vel," I enunciated all the syllables and gave a shudder, "See doesn't it sound weird?"

It was quiet and then Edward said, "No," and shrugged.

"It's so disgusting! Out of all the words, I really hate that one! Even the definition is disgusting! Ugh!"

There was another silence.

"True but I don't see the horror of it. Shrivel."

I felt the same shudder run through my body. "Stop it! It's such a horrible word."

"You're weird."

"You're a sadist."

My arms started to hurt even more and I wanted nothing more than a back massage. Everything was hurting and it started to feel like Edward was getting heavier. I had basically slowed down a little towards the end of the conversation about Edward's pedophile whisper.

"Are you getting tired?" Edward asked from my shoulder.

"I was tired the minute you got on my back."

"You can put me down you know?"

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of you winning—to have me carry you home and the slave?"

"Just because you're allowed to stop carrying me doesn't save you from being my slave. Now I demand you put me down you petty peasant!" He gave my shoulder a little hit.

"Nice alliteration." I stopped walking and Edward shimmed down my backside.

"My back!" I yelled into the disappearing twilight. I stretched upwards and even let my back crack. It felt so good.

"Come on, I'm feeling nice so I'll give you a massage when we get back," Edward said and took my hand and we walked in the dark night under the street lights.

* * *

"Do you know why your cottage is painted in blues and purples?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. "No, but it's really uncommon for it to be purple and blue with some white."

"It's supposed to look practically invisible during late twilight." **(I completely made that up.)**

"How do you know?"

"My mother explained it to me one day. Something about colour schemes and blending and the porch is the only thing that stands out because it's white unlike the rest of the house."

I unlocked the door and reminded myself to look at my house during late twilight. It sounded surreal and a little eerie.

I opened the door and we plopped down on the couch.

"Where's my back massage?" I whined with my pillow shoved into my face.

"You're not going to get it if you complain like that," Edward said, and slumped back with my legs on his lap.

I turned my body so I could stare at the ceiling rather than the darkness of a pillow. I tilted my head to see Edward with his eyes closed and head on the couch.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We are going to order takeout which you will pay for because you can't eat four scoops of ice cream and watch trashy reality shows until I have to go home."

"I don't want to get up. You're not exactly fun to carry for like fifteen minutes."

"I think you only carried me for about eleven minutes. What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't care," I mumbled.

"Pizza or Thai?"

"Mmm, pizza. I want the veggies one."

"Alright, I'll eat what you're eating."

Neither of us moved.

"Aren't you going to order?"

"No."

"Well neither am I."

Edward raised his arm up and said, "As my slave, I demand you to order us food because you are incapable of eating a large amount of ice cream!"

I groaned and got up but not without giving his head a little tap.

"Do that again and I shall turn into an angry rhino!" **(I told you I would use that.)**

"You don't scare me," I said as I walked into the kitchen to find a phonebook.

* * *

We had a little over half of the pizza gone and we were now channel surfing to find some new shows to hate on.

"I can't believe people think some famous person is their soulmate," Edward commented as he flipped through.

"I think it's just people being really starstruck, along with some infatuation."

"An infatuation for their money and fame. Look at these girls! Their boobs are practically falling out of their tops or rather those shoelaces they call clothes!"

"I thought guys like that…"

"But they're practically prostituting themselves on television. What would their parents say when they watch this?"

"I don't know… I'm not a parent."

"This is a new low for people."

"I know," I said with a bit of a smile. It was kind of fun to see Edward angry like that.

But then it got even funnier when Edward stood on the couch and started a histrionic dialogue with motions.

"Oh famous person!" he shouted in a falsetto voice, "I love you for you! I love you for you! All these girls here, they're all bitches! They're only here for your money and their fifteen minutes of fame but me, I am here for you! I truly do love you with every fiber of my being! I can only hope you choose me to be the love of your life because even though I had only been on this show for two episodes, I have fallen in love with you! I love you! My feelings for you are only real!"

I climbed on the couch to join him. I said in a high shrill voice, "All these other girls, they're not here for you! I'm the only real one here! I'm the only one who really loves you!" I then fell dramatically onto him and clung to dear life.

We both were in a state of laughter and plunked down onto the couch and kept laughing.

"You have a pretty girl voice!" I said in between giggles.

"Yeah that was me before puberty!"

"I'm glad I didn't meet you in your pre-pubescent self. That was almost as bad your pedophile voice."

Edward stopped laughing and gave me a frown but the grinned. "I wasn't even trying when I was whispering!"

"It's still gross!" I laughed.

* * *

Eventually we got bored of the trashy shows and cleared the table. I was washing the plates and cups and Edward was drying but then out of nowhere he smacked me on the side with the wet towel. The whole thing then escalated to me throwing cups of water at him while he whipped me with the towel and somehow got a hold of the sponge.

We ended up having to clean that up too.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back home?"

Edward puffed his chest out, "Bella, I am the man in this relationship. I walk you home not vice versa." he said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we were living in the 1900's."

"It's going to be cardinal no matter what time we live in," he said with his chest still out.

I laughed and poked him really hard as an attempt to 'pop' him.

"So if you're the man in this relationship who doesn't want to be walked home by the girl, does that mean we're like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Edward looked thoughtfully for a minute even though it was a little ridiculous since his upper body was still popped out—actually it was very much so ridiculous.

Edward relaxed himself and faced me, "Yeah, we are. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do I get to walk you home?"

"Let me rephrase my question: do you want to be the boy or the girl in a romantic relationship with me?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of tempted to be the one to walk you home."

"Well it's one or the other," he said with his crooked smile.

"What happens if I choose to be the girl?"

"I get to walk you home."

"Hmm. Can I get back to you on that?"

Edward pinched me.

"You're a jerk. If I get to be the boy, do I get to manhandle you like that?"

"No, it's shared by both parties."

"You really should write a dating book. _"Rule One: Pinching is allowed to both sides of the relationship. Rule Two: Only the male gets to walk the female home._"

Edward let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Well you took too long to choose so the right gets passed to me."

I gave him a look and said, "So if I don't choose a gender you get to choose for yourself and I get what's left over?"

He nodded. "I want to be the male."

"Rule Three: If one party doesn't choose what gender they are in the relationship, the right gets passed to the one who was not presented the opportunity first."

Edward laughed and nodded. "Now good night my girlfriend, I have to get home before my mother threatens to put me in a chastity belt for the rest of my life."

"I never agreed to be your girlfriend or boyfriend!"

"Well you lost that opportunity when you didn't give an answer." He kissed my cheek.

"So I'm automatically in a relationship because I was weighing my options?" I gave a somewhat confused smile.

"Yes," he said and gave my other cheek a kiss.

"What if I'm not happy being the girlfriend? What if I want to walk you home?"

"You can petition it but I think I can make you a very happy girl so that you won't petition it."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Are you happy yet?" he asked when we pulled away.

"I may have to rethink that petition idea. Now get home so you can practice on your hand and make me happy so I don't file a complaint or something."

Edward smiled and gave me another kiss before he opened the door. He gave me another kiss and I just felt overjoyed that I had a boyfriend.

I had a boyfriend and he's kissing me right now!

"I really have to go," he muttered with his lips against mine.

"Okay," I muttered grudgingly.

He put his lips next to my ear and whispered, "Good night pretty girl."

I could feel the goose pimples coming back as Edward walked out with a smirk plastered on his face.

I closed the door thus popping the bubble Edward and I lived in when we were together.

Along with popping that bubble made reality collide into me.

I had a boyfriend.

Reality was harsh and unwelcomed at the moment. I want my bubble back.

* * *

**There is going to be two/three points in this AN all explaining a bit o' stuff: **

**Point 1-- I really don't have a reason as to why I didn't update for almost two months. I do apologize though, but I hauled major polar bear ass yesterday and wrote like 8 or 9 pages in 4 hours to get this finished. Well, I did start on this chapter a while ago, I just never finished it. Also, I don't know when I will update next because for school now, I have to do a research paper and if I don't pass that then I don't pass English and I want to pass English. So chances are when I get deeper into my paper, I'm going to start hating MS Word because I'm going to get extremely frustrated at it and not want to see MS Word for a while. **

**Point 2—I am not going to update all my other stories until I have MB in 'the next summer' of the story. I don't plan to be in 'the next summer' until two chapters, maybe three. **

**Point 3—I have another one shot in the works. Most of it is done but I still have like 25 percent to finish up. Only one person has seen it and sadly it is not my beta who surprisingly did not write a AN. **

**Hell, I will add a fourth—I also had another one shot out during the two month of no updates which is partially why I didn't update because that came out. If you haven't read it—it's called ****One More Weekend****—then it would be really nice and awesome if you do! And if you already give yourself a pat on the back and indulge in a cookie. **

**Thanks for reading! –insert giant smiley face here-- **

**And since I hate the word 'shrivel', what's a word you hate? Leave it in a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Short, sweet, and needed for the plot.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up to my cell phone ringing on the little table next to me but it felt like it was right _in_ my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled hoarsely.

"I hope you got a good night sleep," Edward's voice told me, "because I feel like being carried to breakfast."

"How can you still be hungry when we ate a ton of ice cream and over half of a pizza all last night?"

"I'm a man and we men like to eat," Edward said in a deep, gruff voice.

I wanted to sleep, not carry people in the morning. After Edward had left last night, I tidied up any last minute things we had missed, and then took a shower even though I just wanted to plop on my bed and sleep for all of eternity.

"Bella?" Edward asked, preventing me from almost falling asleep again.

"Mmm, no." I grumbled.

"Come on sunshine, we got things to do, places to see, and people to meet."

I didn't like how Edward was an on and off morning and night person. Apparently his morning person was on today—lucky me. I just want to sleep.

"Ten more minutes," I whined.

"No, you have half an hour to get in the shower and then get over here or else all the good donuts will be taken."

"Forty," I bargained, half asleep.

"Thirty-five and no later or else you're making me donuts. Bye girlfriend."

And then the bubble was gone and I was no longer sleepy.

I have a boyfriend.

Well that was a way to get me to wake up.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom and turned on the water. As I waited for the water to heat up a little I looked at the mirror, my hair was a mess, except even worse since I slept with it wet. A side of my face was red from sleeping on my cheek and I think I had dried drool in the corner and some crust along my eyes. I felt tired and even looked it.

As I got in the shower I was thinking.

I have a boyfriend and he was Edward.

As much as I wanted this, I knew at the same time I couldn't.

Edward can't be my boyfriend. I already have to deal with leaving him and the beach behind at the end of summer but when I go back to Forks, am I also taking back a long distance relationship?

Deep down I wanted to but at the same time I knew I couldn't. I couldn't deal with not being able to see Edward on a daily basis or even a weekly basis. Could I even handle doing a long distance relationship until next summer? Long distance relationships were tricky, but when they were on a steady level of, well, everything that needs a relationship to function, then it could work; the real question was—did Edward and I have that level of stability to make it? Were we too young to be in a relationship like that or to even be in one? When we had to leave Midnight, do all the girls in Chicago flirt with Edward? Well he did get Lana, I thought a little sarcastically. She was pretty but a little spacey in a non-educational situation. I wonder how Lana was… I wonder if there were more girls than just Lana who could catch Edward's attention. Were there a lot that flirted with him? And if there were, would he ever cheat on me for one of them?

I mentally smacked myself for thinking that Edward would cheat on me. He wasn't like that. I knew Esme taught him better even though she didn't live with him the majority of the year she would have taught him better than to disrespect a girl like that.

All this was making everything really difficult. I didn't want to think about it but I had to—I had to know what I was getting myself into. What if I asked Edward? He might just think I was just a paranoid nitwit or something. He would probably tell me not to worry about it and that he wouldn't hurt a hair on me let alone my heart. But it was still hard.

I wanted to smash my head with the showerhead. Why were relationships so complicated?

Why couldn't it just be all straightforward? Then everyone would be happy. But then again, with no problems, the relationship would be a little boring—even I had to admit that.

I wasted a lot of the thirty-five minutes Edward had given me just standing in the shower. I quickly finished and got dressed. It was starting to get hotter as August started. I settled on a white v-neck **(cause they are my loves.)** and some black shorts, and went out the door with my hair wet. I should at least jog to make the ten minute walk to Edward's house but I didn't want to. I wanted to enjoy everything around me and drink it in, but I mostly wanted to think about this. In the corner of my mind I could see Edward telling me that we should worry about it when it comes time to leave.

Why did I agree to be his girlfriend? This wasn't going to end well. Maybe I should just follow what Edward says and hope for the best when the end comes. I wonder what he thought of us being together. Was he planning for us to continue after summer or just end when we leave? I wish I could read minds so I could hear what was going on in his head when he asked me to be his girlfriend. As I approached their cottage I told myself that I would get to the bottom of this. I want a resolution for this.

The door was unlocked and I went right in. I went up the stairs absentmidly glancing at the pictures that embellished the wall. I remembered the pictures of little Edward, and even Esme on her wedding day. I stopped in the middle to take another glance at her picture. I could feel her youthful smile warming up and her exuberance just glowing all over her. I wonder what happened to Mr. Cullen and her, since they looked so happy together in this picture.

Not wanting to linger and prolong any punishments Edward probably had planned for me for being late, I left the pictures and went into his room.

What a moron. When I opened the door, I found Edward splayed out on his bed above the covers quietly snoring with Calvin the teddy bear nestled between his arms.

Even though in my eyes he was a hypocrite at the moment, he still looked quite…at peace. I crept closer and quietly chuckled. Not only was he at peace, resting on the bed, he also had a nice little pimple resting on him.

In a way, it was kind of cute. It made him look flawed and well, human.

I told myself I wouldn't make fun of him. Every gets a blemish every now and then.

"Edward?' I gently shook him.

"Two more minutes," he mumbled against the pillow.

Two more minutes my ass. But then again, he looked vulnerable when he was asleep. In my eyes, he looked like he let go of his defenses when he went to sleep. There were no snarky remarks and none of his witty sarcasm. Did everyone look like this when they were asleep?

I smiled. I kind of like this—he's quiet.

As much as a liked being in a room with a quiet Edward, I wanted to exact revenge before unwillingly succumbing to be his slave. I tiptoed my way out of his room only to bump into Esme.

"Good morning, darling," Esme said with a dreamy smile.

"Morning, Esme," I returned.

"And why do you have such a mischievous smile on that pretty face of yours?"

"Edward's asleep and I need to find a way to avenge him before I become his slave for the day."

Esme gave me a confused look and I quickly added in, "I lost a contest."

She gave a nod and smiled, "I think I have some face paint around from an old project if you don't mind me taking the reins in this little plot of yours. My son needs a little punishment from coming back so late last night."

Late? The last time I checked, Edward left half past nine.

"I always tell that boy he needs to be home by ten and he waltzes in a quarter before midnight like daylight savings rolled in," Esme told herself.

Esme had changed a little. It must have been because she is in the summer home by herself for nine months, or at least that's what I think. I'll have to ask Edward about that.

Esme interrupted my thoughts as she cleared her throat and asked, "Could you make a little breakfast while I paint on my son? I never thought I would ever say that."

I nodded with a silly grin and started to go down the stairs.

"Don't forget to wash your hands!"

* * *

Esme left the home when she was finished and took her breakfast with her, a bagel with cream cheese. She left me with the makeup remover and told me there was something she needed to attend to.

I brought Edward up his breakfast after I finished mine and stopped in front of his open bedroom door to see him with asleep with a cat face painted on. He was a little orange tabby, and he was adorable. He had two light yellow stripes on his cheeks and forehead, a pink nose, faint grey whiskers, and a white face that made his little pimple invisible. Edward looked just like a little boy who was going to be a cat for Halloween. That's what he looked like because at the same time little boys are vulnerable; they're vulnerable to the world and what's coming at them in life and Edward was the perfect picture for vulnerability.

And he was still quiet.

I took another look at him with my head tilted to the side and I concluded that I needed to stop thinking so much. I needed to take the Edward way and stop thinking and let things roll. I needed to stop thinking about this whole boyfriend situation and life. It's summer; I'm supposed to relax, not contemplate life.

So I started laughing because there was a grown high school boy who is probably Ivy League-bound, with a cat face painted on him by his own mother. My loud laughter startled cat boy and he looked at me, clueless, with his teddy bear in his hand.

"You're such a hypocrite," I told him between giggles.

"How? And what's so funny?"

"You're pretty when you wake up."

Edward gave a sigh and said, "Bella, boys are not pretty, we're handsome."

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "You're pretty."

He groaned and asked why I called him a hypocrite.

"You told me that I had to wake up and get over here and when I get here, you're asleep. I wanted to sleep."

"I apologize but I did wake up and shower but I fell asleep waiting for you. Now, is that breakfast?"

"Yes." I took his plate to him and started giggling quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, do you want some milk with that?" I asked when he took his first bite of his food after he sat up.

"No, I'm good. My face feels weird."

"It looks weird," I coughed.

He put his finger to one his stripes and smudged it a little. "What's this?" he looked at the paint curiously.

I went to the door and closed it to show him his reflection off the mirror.

He stared at himself silently as if he didn't know whether to laugh or explode out of anger.

"Why am I cat?" he asked stupidly.

"Your mom."

"Now that was uncalled for. Besides, I thought 'your mom' jokes were out two years ago."

I guffawed. "Your mother painted that on you, cat boy."

"Why?"

"You apparently came home late."

Edward looked thoughtful and said, "Oh yeah, I didn't know she was still going to be awake last night. Can you get this off of me?"

I nodded and pulled out the cleaner from my back pocket. He continued eating his food as I dabbed a cloth with the fluid.

"Where'd you go last night?" I asked as I started on his cheek.

"Went for a walk," he replied with his mouth full.

"It was late though."

"I know," he said with another bite of breakfast.

"Why?"

"I wanted to think about stuff."

"What'd you think about?"

"Don't worry about it."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why?" I asked curiously.

His eyes met mine and he told me again, "Don't worry about it."

I sighed and gave up.  
We sat together in a comfortable silence until Edward finished his breakfast and I was halfway done cleaning his face. I kind of miss Edward the kitty.

He rubbed his hands together and made small talk.

"I can't believe my mom did this to me," he said as he watched me clean him from the mirror.

"You were late…"

"I know, but I didn't think she'd paint me. Who paints their son as a punishment?"

"Your mom."

I was moving up to his forehead when I started to clear the paint off his pimple that had popped overnight. I remembered how vulnerable and flawed he had looked just half an hour ago.

"Bella, I went on the walk last night because I was thinking about stuff in my life."

"Edward, you don't have to tell me this."

"I don't think asking to be your boyfriend was a good idea."

I furrowed my eyebrows into a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Edward stared absentmindley behind me and carefully said, "Don't interrupt me because if you do, I won't ever be able to get this out."

I nodded slowly.

"I like you, I really do Bella."

I could hear the 'but…' forming in his head.

"But, I can't go through with another relationship. I don't want to be in another relationship, especially one that I have to deal with over distance."

He looked at me like he was expecting me to say something but I held true to my promise to not say anything even though the words were bubbling on the tip of my tongue.

"I want to be with you, but I don't want to commit."

Jerk move, but I didn't say anything partially because I couldn't breathe. Being in such close proximity with Edward was starting to suffocate me.

"Bella?" he asked, finally giving me permission to speak.

But I didn't say anything—as in, what he wanted me to say.

Instead, I got up and muttered that I needed fresh air. I walked down the stairs in a trance-like state, trying to absorb what had just happened.

I was still getting what I wanted, right? Maybe I was getting something better. I was getting a relationship with no strings attached, just like I had last summer, and last summer was amazing, right?

Affirma-fucking-tive.

So, why was I leaving?

It felt like a breath of fresh air as I turned around to walk back to his room.

I saw Edward sitting where I left him and he turned his head to face me. His worried face disappeared when I smiled at him.

No strings attached.

Besides, don't they always say that if it were meant to be then everything will fall into place?

I decided to let everything fall as if it were true, and enjoy it all.

* * *

Edward still didn't know about his little pimple but I thought it was cute how clueless he was about it. After I got the remaining bits of paint, we had a glass of orange juice, and then we were out.

"I swear you've gained weight, Edward," I sputtered as we, no I, walked out the door with Edward on my back, _again_.

"We men do not gain weight, Miss Bella, we simply gain muscle mass."

"Muscle and fat are two very different things."

"Muscle."

"Fat."

"Muscle."

"Admit it Edward, you're squishy."

Edward dug his heel in me a little and said, "I am not squishy! I believed I said I was voluptuous."

"Squishy!" I sang, "Edward is a squishy squish!"

"Am not!"

"Squishy McSquishy!"

"I'm not squishy! I am man!"

"Edward Squishy McSquishy the III!"

He fought with me till he landed on his legs while I laughed and sang about his lack of muscle.

"You're squishy!" he yelled at me.

"I never said I wasn't!" I answered.

We had stopped walking and I was still calling him silly names relating to fat.

I went up to him and poked his stomach and screamed, "Ahh! Squishy! Look at all that squish!" and kept poking his sides.

Edward jerked around a little since he was ticklish and retaliated by trying to poke me back.

"Ah! Stop it Squishy!" I screamed since I was just as ticklish, "Stop!"

"Then stop calling me squishy!"

"No!" I aimed again towards him.

We laughed and giggled together on the sidewalk till our sides were sore from laughing and poking and we decided to continue that little battle later.

But I still had to carry Edward to the beach.

* * *

At the beach, there were a bunch of tourists and old men who thought they could still wear a Speedo. We found a spoon and some cups in the parking lot and decided to use them to build a sand castle together.

"Bella, I think you and I should have a sand castle building contest."

"No," I said firmly.

"Don't be a sore loser; I'll give you a full minute headstart."

"No."

"I won't use a spoon."

He really wanted this game but I said 'no' again.

"Please?" he pleaded with his head tilted to the side a little so I can see the side of his little pimple.

That little pimple could be my ticket out of this game.

"You know you have a pimple on your face?"

Edward frowned at me. "Thanks, every guy likes getting that from a pretty girl, and yeah, I know. I get them when I'm extremely stressed out."

Fail. I couldn't push further on the subject because I think I knew what he stressed over. He was stressed trying to figure out how to break up with me without hurting me.

So I agreed to his contest to compensate for asking. But I still thought his pimple made him look flawed in a handsome way.

* * *

I lost, but only in Edward terms.

I only lost because as we were head to head finishing our castle that more than likely qualified as a bunch of volcanoes lined, Edward stomped on mine and I retaliate with the same.

We argued that he cheated because he ruined mine but he said that he was 'done' and that when it was over I didn't have a castle to compete with. Then he said that I was his slave and he ordered me to lose.

As I was screaming at him about his ruling, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward, please put me down," I seethed.

"No, you lost so prepare for punishment."

I was technically face to face with his tushie but I knew where he was heading.

"Edward, please put me down! I don't want to get wet!" I cried.

Too late.

I came out headfirst for air and spat out the saltwater. Edward stood in front of me waist deep in the water with a ridiculously goofy grin on his face.

Angry and soaking wet like a cat, I stomped angrily past Edward and out of the ocean only to look down and see my bra through my white shirt.

Lovely and classy.

I walked onto the shore with my arms over my chest and from behind me I could hear Edward laughing because I couldn't possibly cover my back and front at the same time.

"Bella," Edward called.

"You can't talk to me because you dumped me in the water."

"At least just open your arms."

"Now why would I possibly want to do that?"

"Can you just do it?"

"No, there's a reason why porn exists, because it's not everyday people see a girls boobs through a wet shirt."

So Edward stopped talking and I felt fabric being roughly shoved on my head. I gave a little squeal and then tried to find a hole out if there even was one.

When my head was free I found myself looking down at something that had sleeves.

"Just put the shirt on Bella," Edward said.

I quickly did as he told and turned to thank him but was instead greeted by a half naked Edward.

At least he had a nice stomach, barely a six pack but getting there.

He grinned at me because he noticed my ogling.

"Am I still squishy?" He asked with a peck on my cheek.

I nodded but I knew he was never squishy to begin with. He doesn't need to know that though.

* * *

"Edward, shut up, I know you're bored."

It was only noon time and after he had given me his shirt we sat down on the beach and talked about what we would do if we had a tapeworm in our body. He wanted to poop it out and I said that I wouldn't get a tapeworm because I don't even like eating meat that much.

He had his arm around my waist with my head on his shoulder and his shirt was back on him since my own was basically dry now.

We were staring out at the tourists and some locals playing and frolicking among the beach in silence.

But Edward made a groaning sound, _again_ and stared at me with a bored look.

"What do you want to do, oh wise one?" I asked exasperatedly while poking his pimple.

He turned his face away from me and smacked his lips.

"What's your take on buses?"

My hand twitched.

* * *

**AN: I deserve the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I admit this chapter was not really great though but you will see later the reason why Edward can't have a girlfriend. But yeah, my lovely beta, Lady Saruman, pointed out that they're too lovey-dovey for people who had just broken up. Think of it this way: in a way, they are together but not really together. **

**Bella is afraid of buses; what are **_**you**_** afraid of? I'd love really interesting answers besides answers like 'spiders' or 'heights'. My beta is claustrophobic. So yeah, ****what is your interesting fear? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own: Christmas in July, buses, Bella, Edward, scary people, and other things that I cannot possibly own. I only own my beta. And I love her because she did my U.S. history terms for me. **

**Sorry, but I don't think this is my best chapter but it's a good thing that I already finished the next chapter. **

**So y'know how I asked what your fears were? Here's the reason why I asked: **

"Bella?" Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I don't like buses.

And that's exactly what I told him.

Then he laughed. He fell back a little, dug his elbows into the sand, and _laughed_.

"How can you be afraid of the bus?" he asked with a broad smile.

I told him that and he went back into his laughing position.

"Why El Paso, of all places?" he asked after.

"I don't know, I'm not a lucid dreamer. It just scared the living and dead crap out of me when I get on a bus in Forks and somehow ended up in El Paso at nighttime. It was in the way those people looked at me," I explained with a glare, "like they wanted to hurt me. It was scary!" **(True story, I had a dream like that.) **

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we don't end up in El Paso when we take the bus," he cooed and rubbed my head.

Stupid, sarcastic prick.

--

"Why do we have to take the bus?" I whined.

Edward was on my back again and I knew what he was going to say.

In a deep voice he bellowed, "Because you are my slave and you must do what I want!" and stuck an arm up.

He worded that just like how I did in my head.

"Why can't we just ask your mom to take us?"

"She's not home, remember?"

"We can wait till she is though!"

"You really don't want to go on the bus, huh?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

Edward lifted his hand and ruffled my head again, "I've done this loads of times; I promise you we won't end up in Texas or some obscure place that would have been impossible to get to in the first place."

"Promise?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'll protect you from the scary people from your dreams if we do."

I knew he was smirking—I could feel its aura.

"Can you get off? My back is hurting."

I stopped walking to let Edward shimmy off of me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and stretched out my back. It felt really good to have this 130 pound, 5 foot and 7 inched teenager off me.

--

We were on the bus and I was very attentive with the direction we were going. We were going north, not south—away from Texas— so that made me feel a little better.

A little.

Edward had a happy face on and he was humming a little jingle to himself. Frankly, I was annoyed because I was nervous. I felt like the bus was going to just going to veer off the freeway and bam! We're in some scary dark place with creepy looking old men that have oil stains on their clothes. I had to hold onto Edward's hand and I knew I was going to made fun of because while he was humming his tune, he was grinning.

Our bus stopped and Edward led me out. It didn't look like Texas or any obscure and random place. In fact, it kind of looked like Midnight Beach with different buildings and it was bigger.

"Why are we here?" I asked as the bus drove away leaving us to breathe smog.

"What day is it, Bella?"

Yes, he just had to be ass like that.

"It's the 30th."

"What month?"

"July."

"Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July?"

"Yes, but it's suppose to be held in June, not the end of July."

"Well, it's not like President officiated it or anything. It can happen anytime we want," he replied with a wiggle of his head.

"This is just another Hallmark thing."

Edward looked around and said, "It doesn't look like Hallmark really has anything to do with this. It's more of a tourist thing."

Above us there was a big banner advertising 'Christmas in July'. It was definitely a tourist thing.

Edward took my hand and we started walking.

"Have you ever been to one?" he asked.

I shook my head and as we walked closer to the heart of the town, there was snow. The curb was covered in snow and people were walking on the close-off roads.

It snowed in Forks a bit. It wasn't a snowstorm but it comes. To me, it just looked a little weird. I was used to seeing snow on trees and the green, mossy ground, not on ledges of buildings were the seagulls were picking at them. Definitely did not see that in Forks.

Edward let go of my hand to reach down to the ground to pack up bits of the snow.

I'm not a psychic but I knew what was happening. "Edward Anthony Cullen, if you do not drop that snowball, you will never be able to even touch snow again."

He gave me a sweet smile but continued packing it into a compact ball as he stared right into my eyes.

"Please?" I begged pitifully.

He smiled wider.

"Edward, I said cautiously with my hands up in a defensive stance.

Thus started a snowball fight when Edward chucked the ball of snow at my arm. Hey, it could have been worse.

We chased each other in the crowds of other people, children and teenagers alike even some adults, throwing snowballs at each other until Edward commanded me to lose because I was his slave. It didn't matter because frankly it was actually really exciting throwing snow at each other in the summer time. Edward shook some snow out of his hair while I bravely took his hand.

It felt so weird after what had happened earlier this morning since we were acting like nothing had happened. In a way, we really didn't lose anything because we were still able to be like this without feeling. Just being together without the complication of being emotionally attached. It didn't mean it wasn't going to be a little hard in the end since we still cared for each other.

We walked towards the center of the carnival were there was a massive Christmas tree decorated with shiny baubles and, even in the summer sun, bright Christmas lights. There was popcorn stringed along the tree with little kids trying to discreetly taste it before their parents swatted their hands away.

Next to the giant tree, there were carolers singing Christmas carols with a small orchestra. A man walked by us holding a sign yelling at passersby to remember to sign up for the snowman building contest. I looked around at the vendors and small booths set up by the townspeople and noticed an eggnog stand.

I turned a little to Edward and said, "Did you know I never tried eggnog?"

He gave me a look of surprise and said, "Serious?"

I nodded. "Serious as a heart attack."

"We're going to get you a cup of eggnog," and he led us to the booth.

**This is me being a line breaker, remember important message at the next line break, don't skip pl0x. **

I didn't like the eggnog. Edward and I sat down on a bench with our own cups of eggnog and I took a sip only to force myself to swallow before making a disgusted face. Edward chuckled and downed his whole cup in two sips.

"That was disgusting," I whimpered.

"I think you just have to build a tolerance for it. Or maybe you just need to try the big kid eggnog that Emmett always likes to sneak during Christmas."

"Yay, eggnog and alcohol, it can't get any better than that," I replied sarcastically, "raw eggs and the burning sensation of alcohol, my favorite."

Edward smiled and took my cup and drank it all before tossing it in the trashcan.

"What do you want to do?" he asked while wiping away the eggnog mustache he'd acquired.

I shrugged and Edward started belting out the same song the carolers were singing.

"On the first day of Christma-a-a-s, my true lo-ove gave to me-e," he sang horribly.

He smiled when he saw the repulsion on my face.

"I'm tone deaf, I know."

"You sure know how to hide it."

He sang along a little more quietly while I laughed as his voice missed the notes.

"I learned by ear for the piano. My mother used to spend all afternoon playing a few notes just so I can recognize them. It was usually two notes an afternoon and then at the end of the week a test for them all."

"It must've taken a long time."

"It did. Sometimes my mom still quizzes me on the notes."

"I've never seen a piano at your house though."

"It's in my mom's art room; sometimes she has me play for inspiration. I have one in Chicago too."

I've never been in Esme's art room so that explain a lot.

"Will you play for me one day?"

He nodded.

**This story is getting a new title. It will be known as "This is Our Town". **

When I was younger my mother also made Christmas a big deal. It was partially because it was mainly just the two of us up until I moved with Charlie, but she made it into an all out festival. We had the usual Christmas decorations and every year it was hassle to put the lights on the house and then in February we would take them off. The most we did was get the wreath off the front door.

There were little arts and craft booths to make wreaths and ornaments for when the real Christmas came and so much little DIY tables. We went up to a wreath making booth were they used green construction paper rings, had little candy canes, and other little knick knacks in 3D or on paper that symbolized the holidays.

I made him a ridiculous looking wreath with little elves basically worshipping a giant candy cane. They were all surrounding the candy cane with their joyful, big smiles and I had to convince Edward to put it up on his door until I said he couldn't. In return I had to drink nothing but eggnog today; he liked the faces I made whenever I drank it. I think it was worth it.

--

The highlight was when we made friendship bracelets. It was childish but I loved it. First I felt like I was six all over again and making a bracelet for my first best friend, Janet, and second, I was getting one in return from Edward.

We decided to work at different tables so we could surprise each other in ten minutes. I tried to avoid the temptation to make it super-girly and I think I did a good job of it. I sat down at a table surrounded my little kids making their parents and siblings bracelets and got to work.

While I was stringing on blue and green star beads I didn't notice that Edward had snuck away until I looked up.

Angry, I finished putting in the last of the beads and just for some revenge before I went to hunt for his delicious butt, I strung on a nice, hot pink heart shaped bead. I tied it up and right when I left, I saw Edward.

Just to show him that I noticed he had left, I stuck my tongue out when he looked my way and started running through a crowd of people.

One of the great things that I loved about being this young was the fact that I could be young. If say someone ten years older than I was running around like a maniac like I was right now, people would scold them. In their heads they will be thinking, "that woman is freakishly stupid," and deem me irresponsible and immature.

So I enjoyed myself as I ran around the titanic Christmas tree with Edward hot on my heels. In the corner of my eyes I saw Edward coming up just a few feet behind me so I just stopped abruptly and he crashed right into me.

We both fell into the cold and wet snow and I was crying from laughing.

"Get off of me, you insufferable, tub of lard!" I cried.

Edward nuzzled his head into my neck, tickling me a little, before he rolled off him to then grab my hand as we laid there together.

"Why'd you run?" he asked when I downgraded to giggles.

"Because you were gone when I finished."

"You're crazy."

"Likewise."

We laid there for a few more minutes. I stared up towards the sky as people walked around us crazy kids. But we started a trend; from the corner of my eye I saw people laying down with a loved one, a friend, or a child. We were just laying on the ground, letting the snow melt underneath us, enjoying Christmas in July. Enjoying each other's company.

"Why'd you go?" I asked.

"Went to go buy something."

I saw up, briefly ignoring how the crunching of the snow from my movements reminded me of Forks, and looked at Edward who had his eyes closed.

"What'd you get?"

He fished his pockets and pulled out a little keychain.

"For my mom, she always like tastefully designed key chains."

It was a handmade keychain of the giant Christmas tree right next to us with 'Christmas in July!!' written in red, gaudy, crooked letters.

Edward watched my face turn from curiosity to obvious disgust as I took it in.

"She likes collecting them for a good laugh."

I searched my pockets and pulled out his bracelet.

"What a coincidence," he said with a smiled.

From the pocket of his jeans he pulled out a bracelet that looked similar. Instead of green stars, he had blue stars and white circular beads.

"You know how guys are—we can't match things to please a girl. My mom always told me that white goes with anything."

I smiled too. "I just know that blue and green match and white goes with anything."

"Well you were a little off," he said when he took it and touched the bright pink heart.

"I was mad."

"You think irrationally sometimes."

"You left."

"To get my mom something."

I couldn't get mad at him for thinking of his mother so I took the bracelet I made him and slid it onto his wrist.

--

We were both sporting our bracelets and occasionally we childishly snapped them on each others wrists. At one point he snapped too hard and I flicked his pimple. Though it reminded me of our brief relationship and the mental strain it caused on our brains, it irritated him like how the angry red mark on my wrist irritated me. Besides, our short-lived relationship that was barely twenty fours hours was all in the past.

As my last hours of being Edward's slave were coming to an end, we made an utterly hideous looking wreath that we agreed we would put in Emmett's room, found another keychain for Esme, a pretty little doll that I was going to mail to Rosalie, a cup of eggnog for me— just for Edward's sadistic pleasure, and Edward got himself an embarrassingly ugly tie that he sported for the day because I made him wear it. It had a Santa Claus—with red sequins adorning his suit—feeding Rudolph the reindeer a carrot. It was a mighty fat Santa.

**So don't forget about the story title change. **

At nightfall we had our dinner—I had my eggnog and Edward had his laughs–and started walking around the town for a few more moments before we took the last bus back home. The lights on the Christmas tree was lit and people were surrounding it. They were singing Christmas carols and we joined them for a few songs. Even though it was a humid night, warm apple cider was being sold and Edward and I indulged ourselves in a cup.

On the bus I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. Through half closed eyes, I saw the headlights of cars zoom by us as we drove onto the freeway. I was too tired to be scared.

I vaguely felt the bus stop when Edward gently nudged me.

"We have to get off," he said softly.

I felt myself nod and get up slowly. He steadied me with his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" he asked quietly. It was a peaceful with the ocean sounding off in the distance and tourists hurrying to their hotels for a good nights sleep.

"Mhm," I murmured, "a lot of fun."

I was half asleep as we walked and leaned a lot of my weight onto Edward. I felt bad because he was just as tired as I was since he was yawning.

"Edward, go home. I don't live very far."

"It's okay," he mumbled back.

"Go."

"No."

I didn't say anything; I was too tired to start a petty fight with him.

--

Of course the perfect day wasn't complete without me throwing up all the eggnog I drank in the middle of the night.

**AN: MMKAYY. VERY IMPORTANT: I am going to change the title of the story to "This is Our Town" (like We the Kings) so be aware of that now so you'll be ready for the next update and wonder what story it is. I'm doing it again just in case my 'line breakers' didn't inform you about it. **

**Last chapter for this 'summer' will be the next. Then we move onto the third summer! **

**I miss my beta, she's been busy. I got to see her though! **

**Question: Who do you miss? And if you don't want to answer that then: what would your dream day be like? Cause this was a good fluff day for them. **

**Answer one or both! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own my lovely beta. AND I CHANGED THE TITLE. ****Used to be 'Summers at Midnight Beach' and now it's not. **

**I think I used too much foul language. **

**1. End of 'this summer'**

**2. Jasper next summer **

**3. Alice next summer **

**4. Dramz next chapter. **

In the summer, I lose track of days because there's no school. In the mornings I find myself waking up near noontime asking myself, "What day is today? It feels like… Thursday."

Today I woke up with that question.

It did feel like Thursday but it wasn't. It was actually Wednesday.

To be more specific, it was the last Wednesday of this summer. If it was the last Wednesday then that meant I was leaving tomorrow morning. I had a noontime flight scheduled straightaway to Forks.

I was leaving tomorrow.

* * *

I laid in bed reminiscing about this whole summer and what had happened. Lana, Cameron, Rosalie and Emmett leaving early, tacky key chains, cats, Christmas, ice cream, the beach, and Edward.

This was my second summer I had spent with him and I started wondering about the next. It was strange to think about the next summer while I was basking in the current one. I did it anyways. I realized that soon we could drive and that the next summer might just top this summer and the one before. I could see us, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I, in a car with the top down driving to another state for the weekend. I could definitely see it happening.

I could see a lot of things happening, especially with what had happened this year. I was bent on making sure I didn't come back with drama on my back and Edward had already said he wasn't planning to be in another relationship. We had 'us' figured out, which meant there weren't going to be any related problems when I see him again. It was exciting knowing that it was going to be perfect. The people who made my summer worth the sunburn and freckles that decorated my was worth it. The wait, the money going into aloe vera gel, the heat, and everything. Everything was worth it to have a summer of laughs and good people.

Leaving means another step towards the future. Another step towards the future meant being closer to the next summer.

This time I felt a little better about leaving.

* * *

Shower and then to Edward's house.

Shower and then to Edward's house.

Shower and then to Edward's house.

Nope, I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed and do that. I figured I was having a dog day because it was abnormally hot.

The only time I got out of bed was to bump up the air conditioning—my mother could use a dent in that massive bank account of hers and if not, she can shove it—and splash my face a little with water.

The bed was so comfortable.

Yeah, lazy dog day, for sure.

* * *

It felt really good to sleep with the air on. It was… refreshing. Living in Forks meant sleeping in cold weather. Living near the beach in the summer meant sleeping in warm, sticky, humid air. It kind of felt like Forks.

Homesick?

If I had choose between Fork or Midnight, it would be this summer house, hands down. It wasn't boring like Forks. In Forks, there was no Christmas in July festivals or ice cream shoppes that didn't close a month after opening.

This was a good day. It was fairly cool in my room and my curtains were pulled apart so I could see the sky. It was a nice change of weather.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. _

Does the cold weather make people hallucinate?

_Knock, knock. _

I could've sworn I was hearing a knocking sound for the past half hour. Who knocks? Isn't that why there's a doorbell?

Silence.

I guess cold weather does make people hallucinate.

I was still being lazy by sitting in bed, in my pajamas, but at least I was doing the summer homework I had chosen to ignore the whole three months.

I was fucked basically. I was barely a third of the way in my book and I was writing a page long description for each chapter.

Yeah, you know how they say 'no one dies a virgin because life fucks them in every way possible'?

Life fucked me a long time ago.

* * *

That last chapter was fairly short; ergo, I was having a hard time writing a page long description for it.

But I did it, so suck on that Life!

I was on a roll with this as I headed towards finishing half of the college ruled paper when a loud bang made me jump and in the process scrawl blue ink across the top half of my paper and a little onto my bed. Halfway through the pen mark, I also tore the paper with my pen. Now I had a torn paper and a nice blue mark on my comforter.

If I was a little more emotional, I might've cried a tear or two. But no, I was pissed. I stared at my ruined paper and reminisced about how close I was. I was so happy to finish up this chapter but I ruined it by some stupid disturbance.

Which made an encore appearance.

From my window.

Where Edward stood with a bag and something in his other palm.

Rocks. He threw rocks at my window.

When he saw me looking down at him, he waved and smiled.

I glared in return.

He smiled wider.

I opened the window and gave him a nasty, "What?"

"You didn't come over today."

"I didn't know I was obligated to. Besides I have summer homework to finish up."

More like start and finish.

"Well open the door. It's hotter out here like we're living on the sun and a sauna full of old men. I hope the air is on in there."

* * *

Edward brought cake in that bag of his. Underneath that cake was a bunch of thick textbooks which he says was his summer homework. That's what you get for going to a private prep school, kid.

He had to read two nice, bulky books and write an essay on how they relate to each other, and a good two hundred terms for history.

Life also fucked Edward Cullen quite a bit.

So we indulged ourselves with cake on my pen-marked bed, thanks to Edward and beat ourselves with homework.

* * *

"How much more do you have?"

"Over 150."

"You had that much summer work and you do it now? A few days before school starts?"

"It's summer not school."

"You're so irresponsible."

"You did yours today too."

True but I retaliated, "Yeah, but I didn't have as much work as you do."

"Us prep boys aren't as good as the ads like to portray."

"Are you telling me you secretly smoke weed, drink expensive alcohol, and screw girls like no tomorrow?"

"I'm no Chuck Bass— I meant that we're not as school responsible like people think we are."

"Chuck bass is yummy."

"Would you lick him?"

I gave him a disgusted look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Would you lick him?"

"Do I ask you if you want to lick people?"

"No."

Then it got quiet. Edward resumed writing his terms and I sat there watching. His writing got sloppier as his hand tired. It was humourous seeing an elegant script and towards the end a messy I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck-I-just-want-to-finish writing. Too bad he wasn't near the end.

At one point he threw down his pen and laid down on his backside.

"Lets go somewhere," he said.

"But you're not done."

"I have a few more days. Besides I finished reading one of the books."

"I think you should finish."

"I'm okay."

"Go finish."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you're leaving tomorrow."

"Cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"More like Rosalie told me, so let's go do something before you leave."

I leaned my back against the headboard of my bed and sighed. "Edward we've probably done every possible thing there can be to do in a summer."

"We can aim for the world. Come one, let's go to the beach or something." He sat up and waited for me to follow suit.

"We've gone out practically every day of the summer. Can't we just stay and relax?" I asked pathetically, "I really don't feel like leaving this bed or anything."

"What if I carry you everywhere?"

I shook my head. I was perfectly comfortable in my Forks-esque faux weather.

"Gah, fine." He sank back to my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Are we going to have our nostalgic peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"No, because I didn't bring any with me since I assumed that at one point we would be going out," he said to me a little rottenly.

"Stop being a girl; you can be one when I'm gone."

"So I just sit here and shit unicorns and sun beams."

"If that's going to make you shut up, then yes."

"Is TOM coming by for a visit?"

"Apparently he's coming for both of us."

* * *

Edward carried me on his back while I told him about how TOM really was coming to him. He tried to drop me into a trashcan.

We went to the market for peanut butter, grape jelly, and some bread.

I admit I was being a whiner earlier with Edward but all that dissolved. I didn't really have to set foot on the ground and we were only out for about half an hour. I didn't even wear shoes. I basically forgave him and in return he did too.

Edward had a nice stack of sandwiches stacked on top of each other while I sat on the counter. This was tradition as Edward said. He was the one who made the sandwiches while I sat around waiting for them.

I kicked my feet around— while Edward took the last of the crust off— only to bang it against the counter.

I'm brilliant.

"Edward," I said in an annoying, whining voice, "We should get sushi."

"TOM?"

"If I say yes, then can we get sushi?"

"No."

I stuck my tongue at him and pouted while he cleaned up.

"Tallyho Isabella, these sandwiches won't eat themselves."

When I first met Edward I realized that I was going to regret the fact that I met him. I just remembered that little tidbit when Edward put his hands around my waist and lifted me off the counter like I was a five year old.

I also realized that it was true.

The truth was, even after our accidental relationship that led to the weird breakup some weeks ago, I was okay with it. I was perfectly fine with our no strings attached relationship because it's not like anything changed. I remember when I went out to get ice cream with him to compensate for how I nearly broke his nose and I was being a total bitch. And then again like the first time, Polaroid snapshots of the time we spent together came back. They gave me a fluttery feeling in my stomach down to my toes as my eyes closed and my lips turned to a smile. It was the flutters of happiness and the smiles of an epiphany.

Summer was ice cream and the smell of Edward. It was nostalgic peanut butter sandwiches and petty fights. It was learning and it was lost bets.

"Bella?"

My Polaroid mindset stopped going and I was snapped back to the present.

"Bella!" Edward called again from the living room, "Can you get some water before you come here? And I found a movie for us to watch!"

* * *

Edward slept at my house that night. Sure his mom was mad but we fell asleep after four or five movies. I was sprawled all over the couch and Edward somehow ended up on the floor.

She honked the car horn repeatedly and scolded Edward for not calling to inform her about his whereabouts last night. Then she got mad when he told her didn't have his summer work done.

He was on lockdown for the rest the last few days of summer. It's a good thing I wasn't going to be here for those days or else his elite school might've had to kick him out.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Edward told me in the gas station. We were getting a snack while Esme pumped gas in her car.

Great. My embarrassing trait was up for conversation. "What did I say?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing really. Muttered a bit about ice cream and sweat."

Sounds a bit like me but I thought I dwelled on something bigger. I never talked unless I was stressed or something big was bothering me. From the tone of Edward's voice and how it seemed like he was editing his words, I probably did say something major.

"That's it?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah," but it wasn't. His tone told me otherwise.

I cocked my head at him while he scanned over the chips.

"Don't worry about it," he said before he went to go pay.

* * *

It was really bothering to the point were I was sitting in the car in silence. Normally, at this point in the car ride, Edward, Esme, and I would be counting cars or playing the license plate game.

Edward nudged me and whispered, "Don't worry, you didn't say anything bad."

I kind of still didn't believe him but I took his word for the time being.

He gave me a reassuring smile and I gave him an apprehensive smile. It was believable though.

I was staring out the window as Edward was talking about our plans for next summer.

"I think I can drive by then so we can go out to the other cities and stuff. I promise I'll master the freeway and everything."

I bobbed my head excitedly so Esme wouldn't question my silence and Edward gave me a bright smile—they were no doubt believing my pretense.

In the corner of my mind, I was thinking about our previous summers. Again, I was pondering too much. How can I fall for my friend when we have a strictly platonic relationship? The holding hands meant nothing but a physical bond. We were always holding hands when we went somewhere. It was easier to not get lost through that simple hand bonding. Friends hold hands with their friends right? We only shared a few small kisses together. Then there was the mistake kiss, rather, the mistake _kisses._ When we came back earlier and Edward kissed me unexpectedly in his garage. It was those soft, and special like his bear, Calvin, was to him.

Our friendship started out differently though. We were infatuated with one another. It all started through hormones and fascination but it slowly made its way to one of the best friendships I had ever had. It was a friendship I couldn't destroy because I was suddenly falling for him. Even if I was falling for him harder than I had when we first met.

So be still my heart and my girlish crush.

"New York!" Edward yelled and pointed frantically.

"Where?" Esme asked when she regained control after she swerved a little out of shock.

I mentally jumped a little and turned my head to the right to find the car next to me. "That's New Jersey, you dolt!" I told Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I saw the word 'new' and I took a guess."

I smiled at him. Sometimes a friendship can be much more special than a relationship.

* * *

People watching. People watching. People watching. We were sitting down in the airport waiting. Esme found a store that sold key chains and was browsing, which left Edward and I to ourselves. I pushed myself away a little by not holding his hand when he made a grab for it.

"I don't want your mom to see," I told him.

He nodded in agreement and turned away.

A few minutes later he said, "I think that man is a fireman," –referring to the man wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Why?"

"He's wearing red."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I'm wearing black so does that make me a goth or a business woman?"

"No, I see you wearing blue rather than black if you were a business woman."

I ignored him and scanned the crowd. "They are here for their honeymoon," I said as I discreetly pointed at a couple.

He looked in their direction as well and cocked his head a little. "Why?"

"They're giggling and smiling these _Titanic_ smiles. They seem to be all over each other."

"I guess. Maybe they're just excited to go home?"

We watched them a little longer until we saw the girl pull the man into a corner.

"I guess not," Edward muttered.  
We spent a little longer people watching. Edward and I even came across an Asian boy with an Australian accent, which proved to be really cool when he asked us for directions to the restroom.

After he had left to the restrooms, Edward and I were left to the hands of boredom itself. We got bored people watching so we opted to play Slide for the next thirty minutes.

Esme was so completely immersed in her key chains that Edward and I practically had to drag her away. Granted, they weren't as goofy as she would have liked but she got some nifty ones.

I forgot my thoughts about my budding or dying crush on Edward as we approached my terminal. It always felt too nostalgic for us but somehow, it was looking forward to our next adventures that made it better. I figured that the two thousand miles that separate us would put an end to my girly and very much unnecessary crush.

* * *

Leaving Forks was exciting.

Going back to Forks was a little hard.

It was knowing that I was going to come back that made it easier.

I told Edward that before I boarded the plane. We agreed on it.

We had something look forward to at least.

Saying goodbye to Edward and Esme meant saying goodbye to summer.

Saying goodbye to summer meant hello school year.

Hello stress pimples, meet your creator, Mr. AP classes.

* * *

**So this summer is over. As promised in the beginning of the chapter I put in Jasper and Alice the next summer! :) I know how I am going to do it and we get to find out more about Bella's little crush. And no more school for me!**

**As for their crush, all I can say is don't expect too much from that little crush. It's Edward and Bella, everything is complicated with them therefore they won't get togerher just like that because of a little itty bitty crush. **

**So now that school is over (for some of us), what are your plans for summer? If you're still in school then, what do you have planned for summer? I admit I deserve the lack of reviews last chapter but lets turn that around! Answer the question! And tell me your thoughts about the chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I only own my beta, Lady Saruman. And my imaginary Jamison Covington.**

* * *

No more APs. No more tests. No more annoying French teachers or hours with a chemistry book. No more complaining that only dates I have are study dates with Angela. None of that. Not anymore… for now.

"Are you excited?" I asked Angela in the seat next to me.

Her head was leaned to head cushion and she had a strained look on her face.

"I think so," she gulped.

I smiled. "It's just a plane ride."

"I've never been on a plane!"

"It's totally okay."

She stayed quiet until the engines were roaring.

"I feel physically ill," she whispered with wide, fearful eyes.

I laughed and settled into my seat. Angela was coming with me to Midnight for four days and her family was going to pick her up since her dad was passing by because he was a counselor at a Christian camp that Angela was suppose to go to as well. It was going to be fun as soon as she got over her fear of planes.

"Don't worry," I said and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

She apprehensively nodded her head.

* * *

I had Angela's hair pulled back in one hand and her glasses in another as she threw up at the airport restrooms. As soon as we had gotten off the plane and retrieved our luggage, she had sprinted off to the toilets and vomited.

"I've been holding that in for the whole plane ride," she said when she came up for air.

"For five hours?"

She nodded.

"That's amazing," I complimented.

"I thought I'd throw up even more if I did it on the plane. At least we're on solid ground." Angela was wiping her mouth with toilet paper and I let her smooth hair fall back into place on her shoulders and handed back her glasses. With no one to come and get us, we hailed a taxi and were well on our way to the beach. Well on our way to summer vacation.

To me, vacation never started until Edward came and the first smile erupted on our faces. I couldn't wait to introduce Angela to Edward.

* * *

"Wow! This is like Forks but summer edition!" Angela commented with her face pressed up against the window.

I laughed and sat back leisurely as we drove through familiar territory.

* * *

I showed her to the extra guest room and though we expected to throw down our entire luggage and chill out, instead we had to get all the dust out and air out the poor rooms. I think Angela was a little scared to sleep in that room because we may have missed a terrifying dust bunny. Poor girl. We settled on the couch tired from the flight and from cleaning both my room and her room free of dust. I expected Edward to come barging in any moment because he knew what day I was coming back.

The thing was, he never did.

Not a lot of activity went on that night since us girls were so beat. I told Angela that tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, I would show her the beach, we would go grocery shopping, and do tourist-y activities, even go to some places I had never set foot in. We ordered take-out and watched bad made-for-TV movies before meeting cool beds. I laid on the bed and stared at my ceiling thinking back on how many moments I had done the same thing. I should sleep but I can't. I more anxious rather tired but being anxious can really keep a person awake. I was really anxious for the upcoming events.  
I really, really love summer. Not because we didn't have school or homework, but because I got to see the boy I spent it with.

I hadn't even told Angela about my little… dilemma. A few months after I had left were the hardest. It was hard to let go of it. I kept replaying days of our summers together over and over. It was a cold night when I realized what had happened with Edward at the gas station when we were on the way to the airport.

I really didn't say anything. Nothing of importance that is. But it was okay; a few months into school and a load of AP homework made me get over my frivolous crush. After the Lana situation and how many hours I spent crying and taking it out on his poor bear, Calvin, I realized that I could never like him. That single moment made me realize all the pain that came with Edward.

But why did it still feel like Edward was hiding something?

* * *

I woke up on my side with an aching neck. I had slept wrong. I heard the shower going in the bathroom and decided to go back to sleep till Angela got out.

At least by today, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward should have been here by now.

I heard the door open and saw Angela poke her head in. "Hey Bella?" she said softly, "Are you awake?"

I sat up and stretched out my stiff neck.

"Morning," she said as she walked over and sat next to me.

"Mm, morning," I answered groggily, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. I swear it took five hits to the snooze button to wake me up."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pillow to smack her with it. "Angela! It's summer, you can wake up whenever you want!"

She screamed as the pillow came towards her before letting out a laugh. "I couldn't help it! I woke up at five this morning thinking I didn't finish my chemistry project!"

I patted her head. "Chill out Angela. It's summer, forget chemistry, and school. I know I have. I'm going to go take a shower and we'll go out for breakfast."

"I'll go dig out my guide book!" she yelled excitedly.

* * *

My nerdy brown haired friend was flipping channels on TV when I came down the stairs with a towel wrapped around my head. Next to her were two thick books, which I guessed were her guidebooks. I took a seat next to her.

"Bella! Did you know you have the World's Fattest Cat here?!"

"Not until now."

She was bouncing excitedly in the seat as she flipped through the books. "I already bookmarked all the must-sees. There's supposed to be a museum in the town over and if I find a bus schedule, I think we can fit it between lunch and the downtown."

"Why are we doing tourist activities?"

"Because we have to learn about this place! I mean if you go to London, wouldn't you want to go to Buckingham Palace or take a picture with Big Ben?" She let out a gasp. "Cheese and crackers! I don't think I charged my camera!" and she ran back up the stairs.

I was watching the news when Angela came down with a defeated look on her face.

"I didn't charge my camera," she said sadly as she plopped on the couch with me.

"We can go sight-seeing tomorrow."

"I wanted it to be today 'cause I'm only here for four days."

"We'll do it tomorrow," I said again. "Besides, we need to buy groceries and probably clean the house a little better so it's tolerable."

"Okay. So when do I meet this Edward guy you are so head over heels for?"

"Angela, I'm not head over heels for him."

"You were last summer when you were going to see him."

"It was just a silly crush."

"Well he sounded yummy, can I have him?"

"You can have all the boys in the world, Angela."

"If only they can look past me as the girl with the glasses and knows all the answers to the calculus test."

"We're in high school. We have the rest of our lives for this love crap."

She nodded in agreement and giggled. "Besides, my dad would kill any boy who got near me. Remember Mike Newton during the bird watching field trip when my dad volunteered?"

* * *

I threw my head back in laughter. "Your dad chased him into the river when he saw his arm around you!"

"I was running after them screaming 'Daddy! I fell and sprained my ankle! He was just helping me up!' God, my ankle hurt so badly that day."

"I sprained my ankle that day too 'cause I had to run after you," I said sadly, "we both had to go to the ER that day."

* * *

We had our breakfast, got the groceries, and cleaned the living room, and kitchen before having breakfast for dinner. I was having an insane craving for some pancakes. I practically sprinted to the baking aisle before realizing I would probably knock down all the aisles like dominoes if and when I did crash into something.

After being fully satiated, we cleaned up and indulged ourselves in trashy reality television.

It felt like summer, but where was Edward?

* * *

Poor, innocent, Angela was staring at the TV with wide eyes. "Did she really just run around the house naked chasing girls with a bottle of vodka in one hand and Grey Goose in the other?"

"Yep," I said lazily. Nothing I haven't seen on the telly anyways.

She leaned in closer as the girl started to make another round of naked tag.

"How can they do that? I change in the bathroom stalls for gym," she asked incredulously, "and she's just running around with her wiggly bits everywhere."

I shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

Through the duration of the episode, Angela had her eyes glued to the television. There was really a whole other world outside the one she lived in.

As the credits rolled Angela turned to me with the excitement gone and in its place was something that said 'serious business'.

"Bella," she asked me, "how do you flirt?"

I furrowed my brows at her. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, didn't you get that Edward boy because you… flirted?"

"I hit him in the face with a football."

"You said you went to get ice cream with him though. You _must_ have been interested."

"He conned me into that," I retaliated.

"But you must have developed feelings for him at some point?!"

I could be as timid and shy as Angela was but with Edward I never was. Telling her about Edward showed her a side she never saw from me.

Being the studious Bella and the girl who was known as nerdy Angela's close and only friend. I was the girl that spent her nights cooking dinner for her father and then doing homework. I always carried a book for leisure around with me and I didn't wear 'in' brands. I settled for a pair of pants and a simple shirt and I couldn't even recall the last time I wore a dress and some heels.

Angela took my silence like I didn't want to justify her question with an answer but I just really didn't know what to say to her. We never came across boys that were interested in us that caused us to flirt. I don't know what to say to her because I did want to answer her but how?

Edward was complicated and M.I.A.

* * *

We finished off the by night lying on the floor of the living room with our boyfriends, Ben and Jerry. We took spoonfuls out of our tub while we made bets about what would happen to our classmates during the duration on the summer.

"Mike is going back to California. I think the sun will bleach his hair even more. What do you think?" Angela said while she kicked her legs in the air.

"I think we need to find a good pair of sunglasses because it seems like Forks will finally have some more sunshine when Mike comes back with bleach-blonde hair."

"And I hear Jessica is going with him."

"That stupid bint?"

"Yeah, and to prove how stupid she is, I heard that she thinks Mike is going to propose to her in California!"

We both cracked up in laughter over Jessica Stanley's thick head. The great thing about being a wallflower was that you knew the best gossip in the whole school. Even better was if your close friend was also a wallflower so you both can exchange gossip.

I was never really got to gossip over a tub of ice cream with Edward. When we had ice cream it was because I hit him in the face with a football or for a competition. This was different. It was friendlier.

"Doesn't Mike still have a crush on you?" Angela whispered.

I gave her a confused look. "Why are you whispering?"

Angela ducked her head at her stupidity. "I still have school in my system! I feel like I'm still at the library doing research on McCarthyism!"

I shook my head at her. "You really need to let loose, Angela."

She ignored me. "So does he?"

"He came by house a few days before school ended," I explained with a roll of my eyes, "asked me where I was going and if I wanted a souvenir from sunny California."

My fellow wallflower looked at me skeptically. "That's it?"

I rolled my eyes again and muttered in embarrassment, "Asked me if I wanted to go out for some pizza when I got back. Told me to mark a spot on my calendar for every month."

"But he's with Jessica!"

"Jessica's been with everyone," I said in a smart and sure tone.

* * *

As I promised Angela, we were going to go sightseeing in the town that I had lived in for an overall total of six months. What did I not know about this place? There's a beach and a bunch of buildings.  
Angela had me up at seven and in the shower a minute after literally dragging me out the nice comfort of my bed. She threw a towel at my sleepy face and turned the water on and threatened to shove me in there in my pajamas.

Angela was vicious.

* * *

I took my time in the shower since Angela owed me that much after her little grab-and-go and have-no-mercy hostile takeover. I still didn't see the point in going sightseeing.

After twenty minutes of cleaning and kind of falling asleep I turned the water off and stepped out. I was still tired but at least I was clean.

As I opened the door with the towel wrapped snugly around me, I smelled eggs and… oh bacon. Delicious. If anything, it really woke me up. I hope Angela cut up some fruit.

* * *

I hardly got a chance to finish my breakfast before Angela dragged me all over town. I was complaining that I wanted to finish my breakfast so she grabbed a plastic baggie and threw all the contents in. I had eggs, strawberries, bacon bits, and bananas all mashed in like it was ready to feed pigs. I dropped it off in a trashcan when we went to go see the World's Fattest Cat.

* * *

The World's Fattest Cat was well… fat. A cute fat though. It could really put Garfield to shame. It wasn't orange; instead, it was this giant grey ball of lard. It was absolutely adorable. They didn't let us pet the cat in fear that we would sneak it something that could kill it but it was okay. The cat was cute with its wrinkles.

We were now at a shell and bird museum that was near the main lifeguard headquarters. Angela was conspicuously checking them out through the windows in front of the bird exhibit.

She was practically drooling over the glass display case as she said; "I would love to wash my clothes on those abs."

"Close your mouth before you catch flies in it."

She shut her mouth with a snap of her teeth and started reading about sea gulls.

"That sea gull is eating a starfish," she said in a disgusted and shocked tone as we watched a short video.

She started mimicking the birds swallowing action as she tried to grasp the concept.

"Angela, can you not?" I started laughing.

"What? Don't you think I'm as awkward as a sea gull?" She asked with a smile.

"No, you're more like a flamingo…"

"Tall and awkward… I like it. Although I'm not really partial to the color pink."

"You are what you eat."

* * *

I figured Edward would have been back by now since it was after dinner. Angela wanted to go to a diner were there was supposedly a serial killer that murdered two servers with a fork bit I literally dragged her towards another diner that _didn't_ have fork wielding murderers.

We were walking down the street like a bunch of drunken girls, laughing like hyenas and screaming our words.

Or rather I was since Angela didn't like the looks we got from everyone else. So while I was screaming my words and telling her to let loose, we walked towards the Cullen home.

* * *

I finally stopped screaming like a maniac and Angela seemed less tense when we arrived.

And the cottage seemed empty. In fact, it was empty. In the darkness, dimly lit by a streetlight, the moon, and what our eyes were accustomed to, was just a cottage. The windows weren't lit up and there was a tarp loosely flying was Edward's room was. On the ground were towers of wood. The Cullen's were remodeling.

"I don't think anyone's home," Angela whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I feel like we're on a stake out or something. Don't want to get caught you now."

I ignored her quirkiness. "They're probably staying at a hotel or something till the construction is done. We'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

After a day of fat cats, seashells, birds, fork wielding murderers, and the creepy, dark Cullen home, Angela plopped down and tried not to fall asleep on the couch. She had to write postcards back home for her family and then call her dad. She only had two days left and I really wanted her to meet Edward.

"Why don't you do that later?"

"Procrastinating is bad."

"Only you wouldn't procrastinate during the summer."

"It's a bad habit," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mhm."

I wondered what construction the Cullens were doing. Their home was far from inadequate, and it was tastefully built and furnished. What was wrong with it? I wondered where they were staying too and why Edward hadn't even come to visit.

Maybe tomorrow we'll be lucky.

* * *

I told Angela that I would show her the _real _Midnight Beach.

I just didn't know what the real stuff would be.

It was nearing towards noon and we were on the beach just walking along the shore talking and picking seashells.

"Can you imagine all the people that have died out at sea?"

"Can you not be so morbid?" I asked as my good mood went down a notch.

"Sorry, things just get me thinking though."

We were nearing the meadow that Edward and I had spent some of days at. I could see the forest of green, and the summer flowers in bloom. I wanted to show Angela this. It was why we were walking along the beach and getting our feet wet in the morning weather.

But as we got closer, I felt strangely protective of it. **(Catch it?****It's from the movie!) **I didn't want Angela to see it. I didn't want to hear her opinions of it, or anything.

She would taint the beauty of the privacy Edward and I shared in that beachside forest.

I had to save it.

"Angela, you want to go? I'm getting really hungry." I was going to show her the café by the beach that Rosalie, Emmett, and I had gone to.

"Oh, I'm starving. If a horse came by, I would tackle it and eat it on the spot."

"That's disgusting. I hope there are no horses nearby. What a way to die."

"Death by Angela," she giggled as we walked away from Edward's and my meadow.

* * *

For some reason, Angela wanted to see the clock and plate museum, which was in the next town over. Papertown was its name. It didn't have Christmas in July festivals but it did have a clock and plate museum. I was going to have to show Edward that. The idea of a clock and plate museum made me laugh. Clocks and plates had no relation to each other, except that they are commonly a circular shape.

But the clock and plate museum had to wait because we couldn't figure out the bus schedule since we had to take two to get there.

We both stared at the complicated map and were completely stumped. Angela was getting sadder by the minute that she couldn't see the clock and plate museum. After fifteen minutes of standing in front of the bus station and missing two busses that came by because we weren't sure whether we were supposed to go on them.

I ended up calling a taxi and paying a twenty-dollar fare.

* * *

I got Edward and Esme key chains because I knew they would like it. For Emmett, he got a shirt and Rosalie got a spoon. All the gift items had 'The World's Only Clock and Plate Museum' proudly stamped on them. Angela bought more postcards and already started writing them at the counter.

"Angela, there's a line," I told her.

"Oh." She took a look behind her. "Can we go to the post office then? I still have all the ones I wrote last night and I haven't sent those."

I nodded and we walked out of the gift shop. I took a look at the map of Papertown and saw that there was a post office.

Not only did we learn that there was a post office, we also learned that I couldn't read a map for shit.

We found the post office with no trouble, what we couldn't find was the right bus stop. We were keen on taking the bus and not admitting defeat.

But we did admit defeat after twenty minutes of wandering around. We hung around a diner for some dinner while we waited for our second cab of the day.

As I took a bite of my burger I thought about whether or not we should go and see if the Cullens were back. Maybe we could catch them looking at the progress of the construction or maybe Esme forgot something and went back for it.

* * *

No luck. We were standing in the dark staring at the Cullen home for about ten minutes. I felt like a stalker. No one came in or out but we did found out that it was a balcony that was being built at Edward's room. The tarp was gone and the stack of wood was gone as well. Construction was done but no one was home, so Angela and I walked back home as I told her more about Edward.

"So can he cook?"

"Not really. There was this night were there was a hurricane and we made pasta with pre-made sauce. But he told me that he might be the only person that burned water. I think the only thing he's really made for me was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Were they good?"

"It doesn't really take a culinary expert to make one."

"So it was bad?"

"They were good."

"Were you ever attracted to him?"

"No," I lied quickly with a straight face.

"Too bad. Sounds like he would have made a great boyfriend."

Oh yes, Edward would have made a wonderful boyfriend because wonderful boyfriends kiss other girls while looking for lost teddy bears.

* * *

We were too tired to even finish our day with an activity. After getting lost in Papertown and exploring the clock and plate museum, we were drained. I almost went to bed without showering because Angela fell asleep in the shower.

Edward should be home tomorrow. Construction was finished… he had come back.

**OOOOOH WHERE'S EDWARD?! I meant to update on Thursday but I'm a lazy bastard. **

**I recently got back in touch with one of my favorite bands back in 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade. It's JamisonParker! I just remember how in love I was with them and over the years since I matured, I see a lot more meaning in Jamison's words than I did in my emo 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade years. But now they're disbanded and Jamison is part of E for Explosion (I LOVE THEM A LOT) and Parker's in Say Anything (WOW I CAN GET SEXUAL TOO). But yeah. I've just been listening to E for Explosion and JamisonParker a lot lately. I also hate putting page breakers in. **

**Questions: **

**1. What's your favorite band? **

**2. Is anyone going to Warped Tour? Just out of curiosity. **

**3. Where do you think Edward's at?**

**4. Are you ready for Alice and Jasper?!**

** I think we should hit 200 reviews with this chapter.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Catcher in the Rye. I only own my beta and we must love and praise her like the goddess she is. **

**I AM FUCKING PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S 15 PAGES LONG. **

Today was the day Angela was leaving. I was to take her to the airport to find her dad and they were getting a rental car to camp. But for now, she and I were at a donut shop for a quick bite because we had a big day planned and it was eight in the morning.

We made reservations to go whale watching and then horseback riding in the forest. Angela had never gone to do either of those and neither had I, so frankly we were both too excited to be tired. When we left this morning, we decided to take a little detour to Edward's house and see if he was there so we could invite him.

It was like déjà vu every time we went there because none of the Cullens or Rosalie were even there. We even decided to be brave and ring the doorbell. No luck.

* * *

I had never even told Angela about my short-lived relationship with Edward or Cameron, so seeing the latter at the docks was rather… surprising.

"Bella!" he called with Kenny behind him looking like an eager puppy.

"Wow, look at you," he said. Cameron had gotten a haircut. Instead of his long black hair that was constantly pushed to the side, it was shorter and I could see both his eyes. It still hung around his face but he had eyes. Kenny on the other hand reminded me of Mike Newton. When I thought about it a bit more, he _was _like Mike. His hair was done up in a fauxhawk with enough gel to cover the world and more. And this summer, Kenny had braces.

"Hey Bella. Whose your friend?" Cameron said. His voice was still the same, nice and suave. "I'm Cameron and that's my brother, Kenny," he said to Angela.

"Angela and I'm just visiting," she muttered nervously.

"So are you here for whale watching?" he asked us.

"We are!" piped Kenny from the side.

"Yeah, we're just waiting now," Angela and I answered.

Cameron nodded his head. He and I were both noticing that Kenny was ogling Angela and practically drooling.

"Hey Angela," Kenny said, "Want to go look at some tide pools?"

"Er," she squeaked uncomfortably, "Sure."

Poor shy Angela was to be alone with the highly social and much too forward Kenny Davis all because she couldn't say no.

"I feel bad for your friend," Cameron said.

"Kenny's not that bad. A little overwhelming but not bad."

"You don't live with him."

I smiled at his brotherly statement. "So why are you here? I thought you would be on tour with your big shot band or something"

"We just finished opening for a tour and now it's just time to relax at home but my parents wanted us to go out and do some family re-bonding right when I got home."

"How was the tour?"

"Great. It's amazing. A few of our shows were sold out so that was really good. I think we really developed a solid fan base. The other bands were awesome and every night was a party in our van." He smiled as he thought back.

'Wow, that sounds like fun."

"It is," he answered. "Look at you. All grown up and everything."

I shook my head a little. "I'm only a year younger than you."

"So are you dating anyone?"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked whimsically.

"Hah, no I'm just curious. Promise, scouts honor and all."

"No, I'm not dating anyone."

"Not even that Edward guy?"

I shook my head.

"Cool," he said for reasons unknown to me.

"You?"

"Nope."

"None of those girls that go to your shows interest you whatsoever?"

"Nope," he said again. "They're just pretty faces and I won't ever have the time to get to know them. It's all about getting into the right town, unloading the equipment, chill for a little after driving six or more hours, set up the stage, play the set, load everything back in the van, and get to the next city. We have to drive all night sometimes."

"Imagine you could have met your true love. She could have been one of those pretty faces," I teased him.

"Music is my true love right now. She's all I need." He said with a smile.

"I guess."

We stood together on the dock and talked a little bit more as we watched Kenny and poor Angela off in the distance at the tide pools. Occasionally we heard Angela scream.

* * *

When it was time for us to board the massive boat to go off into the distance, Angela got a little green. Before we got out of the harbor she started to feel sea sick which in turn, made me feel seasick. Cameron and Kenny's parents arrived with the ever so ladylike Chelsea in tow.

She brushed right past me wordlessly as we all got settled in the seats. A man sitting behind Angela and I was kind enough to share some pills that was to keep our sea sickness in check which made us feel better.

As the boat went through the waves that ebbed around us, Cameron and Kenny managed to squeeze with Angela and I.

"Hey Bella," Cameron whispered in my ear, "How about you and I go to the front of the boat so we can catch up a little bit more?"

As much as I liked Cameron I had to say no. "It's Angela's last day here, I want to spend it with her."

"How about dinner tonight then?"

I said no again because I decided to be hopeful and go see if the Cullen home was inhabited.

I opted to say, "Not tonight. I've been really tired lately 'cause I'm out with Angela all the time. I just want to sleep."

"Alright, how about tomorrow night?"

I gave him a grin. "Tomorrow is perfect."

* * *

Kenny and Cameron left Angela and I alone so we can squeal at all the whales that passed by us. We stood at the railing as the boat weighed anchor and pointed. Angela took some pictures of the whales and some of the both of us, which came out really nice as we flipped through them while we were sat down for lunch.

There were pictures of me freaking out when this massive whale came by where I was standing. There was Angela looking cute and nerdy with her glasses wet while she stood against the boat after it docked. My favorite was the picture of her and Kenny. Poor Angela was obviously scared and nervous in the picture. I made sure she would email that one to me.

We were now walking to the equestrian center in the forest near the beach and running from the tide that came up. We got wet enough when we went whale watching. We were quite a sight. Angela and I were holding out a tennis shoe in each hand and waving them like crazy as we talked excitedly about what we had done the past few days. She told me a little more about the Christian camp she was to go to.

I loved it when Angela broke out of her shell because sometimes she would do the most spontaneously crazy things.

For example, right now she was running into the ocean with her arms above her head.

She came back on shore to me panting like crazy.

"That was refreshing," was all she said.

* * *

For some reason, Angela's horse did not like her. Pancake the pied horse probably sensed Angela's tense mood like I did. In the end, she and I switched horses. I was on her Pancake and she was on my brown Nosy. With our helmets tied securely on our heads, we followed the guide and other tourists into the forest on our horses.

* * *

I learned something interesting today about the horses. I was in the front of the group and Angela was somewhere in the middle since she was too scared to go any faster than a snail. After talking a little to the tour guide, I went back to Angela and rode side by side with her.

"Hey Angela, did you know that horses like it when you make the clicking sounds?"

"Really?"

"Yeah just making kissing sounds. It's suppose to like release endorphins for them or something, it makes them really happy."

And of course Angela, the nice girl, did it because she liked happy things.

As soon as she started making kissing sounds, Nosy went off in a thunderous gallop that drowned out Angela's screams.

Kissing noises can make horses start running was what I learned today.

* * *

When we came back to the horse barn, Angela wasn't that mad at me. She got that it was just for a laugh and even admitted that she found it exciting as Nosy galloped down the trail.

Our butts and thighs were sore as we walked back home to get Angela's luggage before taking her to the airport. We didn't want to walk but we were on limited time with one another. Eventually we made it back and I wanted nothing but to lie on the couch and call up one of those expensive masseuses and get a massage. Instead we packed last minute items and got them down the stairs and waited for the taxi to pick us up. I was too tired and sore to even go to Edward's house to see if anyone was home but I told myself I would do it.

Tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Okay, and make sure you lock all your doors at night okay?" Angela said like she was my mother.

I nodded and everything even though I was sure at one point I would forget.

"And read all those books I got you for Christmas, you'll really like them since that Edward guy isn't there to keep you company."

I nodded again.

"And if you ever need anything, just call me. I'm only eleven hours away."

I nodded again.  
"And start something with that Cameron guy before Kenny makes moves on you. Kenny is too much to handle but Cameron is cute."

I nodded again. I know Cameron is cute and it's another plus that he's in a band where he writes the lyrics.

"And don't forget to do summer reading. You know how the AP classes like to go all intense on us on the first day of school."

"Yes, Angela."

She finally let go of me when her dad cleared his throat.

"Angela, the car is here," he said. He started to walk to the driver's seat while Angela was walking backwards to the passenger seat to join him.

"Okay bye Bella. Be safe and don't turn stupid on me. And I left one of my guidebooks so you can go to some more places that we didn't get to go to!"

"Bye Angela!" I called to her.

"Bye!" she said as she waved from the window.

I waved to her and her father as they drove off and away.

What am I suppose to do now that my friend is gone and none of the Cullens or Rosalie were here?

* * *

It was a brand new day when I woke up the day after. My brand new day started at noontime when I decided to pull myself out of bed. I remembered I had to go out with Cameron later tonight as I started up the shower.

Half of me was thinking at any moment Angela was going to be pounding on my door telling to hurry up or we'll miss the ferry to Canada or some random place she wanted to go to but then I realized she was gone.

It felt weird since I had never really lived with anyone during my summers. Maybe I should find a roommate or something.

Maybe I should get Rosalie to stay with me sometimes. It'd make a great girl's night.

As I rubbed shampoo in my head I realized that it was a great idea. Rosalie and I should establish a girl's night together once a week where at my house and watch bad movies and some of that awesome vegetarian pizza she introduced me.

I really missed them all.

* * *

For some strange yet surprising reason, Cameron still knew where I lived. As usual, he honked his horn when he was outside my house to alert me of his presence. I was in the bathroom trying to see if I could tame the wild beast that was my hair. It wouldn't cooperate so I caged it with a hair tie so I could keep Cameron from waiting.

"Hey!" I said when I opened the door to his black car.

"What's up," he said casually.

"I don't know, you tell me. I don't even know where we're going."

"I was thinking we could go to an acoustic show and then after that I have a surprise."

"Okay, I'm intrigued, what's the surprise?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he grinned. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

* * *

I forgot how much I enjoyed listening to music that Cameron introduced me to. We left the venue shortly after the show because word got around that the super cute Cameron Davis in that one band was present. Throughout the set, girls were coming up asking for a picture and at one point, I had to take a picture for a girl who was adamant about marrying him one day and becoming Mrs. Cameron Davis. It was creepy. She hung around us for the last ten minutes and poor Cameron was begging me with his eyes to save him. He and I walked out of the building hand in hand as the girl was tailing us from behind with a sad yet murderous look in her eyes as she watched us walk away.

"I think we probably gave that poor girl a heart attack," I said as Cameron slid into the drivers seat.

"She's freaking crazy."

"Oh yes, because the Lady Music is the only lady for you."

"Are you saying we didn't have something good going on?"

"We did," I said while emphasizing '_did' _inthe statement_._

"Then I did something right."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

"To the docks."

"The same ones like yesterday?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is my surprise food 'cause I'm hungry."

"Kind of."

We finally parked into a spot and I got out. I smelled the ocean first thing as we got out of the car.

"Are we eating clam chowder?" I asked hoping if I persistently pestered him enough he'd crack and tell me.

"Nope."

We walked towards a restaurant that sold lobster.

"Oh we're eating lobster? That's a bit expensive for a friendly dinner."

"We're not eating here."

"Oh?"

We went in and first thing I saw was tanks filled with lobster. My mouth was watering.

Cameron led me to a counter were people could buy live lobster and told the guy he wanted two live lobsters.

The man nodded and asked which one we wanted.

"Pick one Bella," Cameron told me.

"Which one?"

"Whichever one you want."

Why did it matter? We were going to eat it anyways.

But I kept my mouth shut and looked through the tanks.

As I looked I felt a little bad because I realized that those lobsters were going to be someone's dinner later and they didn't even know it.

Then I thought of Darwin's survival of the fittest and how it was usually the small ones that didn't make it in nature.

In one of the tanks, I spotted a lobster that was slightly smaller than all the others. He was on the bottom below all the other crustaceans and as insane as it sounded, I felt like all the other lobsters were ganging up on him. I even felt sorry for the little one.

I might as well choose him as my dinner and end his misery.

Cameron already had his lobster in his bag when I told the man the lobster I wanted. He looked a little ticked that I picked the one on the way bottom but I didn't care. He was getting paid to get what I wanted and I wanted the little lobster that was victim to all the big lobsters bullying even thought the whole thing sounded crazy and out of some kids imagination.

"Here you go," he told me as he handed me my little lobster.

I figured we were going to go caveman or something and cook our own lobster with a campfire that we ignited with a stick and stone.

Instead Cameron led us to a sandwich shop and we got some turkey sandwiches before we walked to the end of the dock.

I was now honestly intrigued by this. We bought lobsters but we also got turkey sub sandwiches? How can those two possibly taste good together?

At the end of the dock, he and I sat down with our feet dangling above the water.

"You want to explain the lobsters now, Cameron?"

"We're going to let them go."

"Why?" I kind of wanted to eat them.

"Because they're just holed up in that tank. I feel bad for them. Some of them deserve to live, right?"

I looked at my little lobster as I digested Cameron's words. Here I thought I was doing him a favor by eating him.

I nodded to Cameron and we both opened our bags.

I kind of played with them a little as Cameron got up to throw the bags away. I watched them interact a little with one another and I swear one of them gave me a 'WTF?' look. Cameron didn't believe me when I told him that his lobster was out to get me. At least my little lobster liked me. As we watched them crawl around the wooden dock a little, Cameron pulled out his keys and on the key ring was a little pocketknife. He flipped it open and told me to grab one of the lobsters by its tail. I did as he said and started completely freaking out when he cut one of the rubber bands that kept the claws bound shut.

"Don't worry," he comforted, "When I cut the last band off, just drop him right in, okay?"

I nodded nervously. I was really scared and I really didn't feel like calling my mother from the ER because a lobster pinched me.

Right when Cameron's knife made a cut through the rubber band I let go and we watched it fall into the ocean.

"Okay," Cameron said when the lobster was out of sight, "how about we just cut the little one and let it wander on it's own?"

"It's going to pinch us though."

"Let him see dry land for one more moment and he won't pinch us if we just leave him alone. He's going to fall in eventually."

I gave a wary nod and he proceeded to cut the bands off.

"This is dangerous," I told him.

"Live a little," he replied.

I was tense and quiet until my little lobster went to the edge of the dock and stopped.

"Give him a little push," Cameron said to me.

"What if he just wants to see it?"

"Don't worry. He belongs in the water, just give him a little push."

"But I don't want to. I feel attached to it."

"You were just scared he was going to pinch you."

"But he's so cute when he's a good three feet away from me."

Cameron put his arm around me and said, "Just a little push or I'll just kick him in."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Just watch. Now send him home or I'll make him a cripple."

I sighed. "Just when I thought you were a nice person since you save lobsters and all, you decide to make one of them disabled."

I got up and walked towards my little lobster, which was still standing where he was at the edge of the dock whilst Cameron and I bickered.

"Bye bye. Don't get eaten or captured again," I told it. And with a small push of my hand, I sent the little lobster back home.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Cameron said when I returned to where we had sat.

"I miss him already."

Cameron rolled his eyes.

* * *

I smelled like the ocean and crustacean when I got home but I had fun. I knew that in the future I would go lobster saving again. Cameron told he didn't know when was the next time he and I would hang out again since he was going out of town to see relatives he didn't get to see during Christmas because he was gone. He told me a few weeks tops.

He drove off after I waved and I went to go wash the smell of salt and lobster off of me and maybe go find Edward after. I hope he was back. I was a little irritated that I didn't even know where he was and there was no way to contact him whatsoever.

As soon as I finished my shower I walked out of the house trusting that the warm air will dry my hair up and then the humidity will ruin it but I didn't care.

* * *

I wanted to tell Edward about lobster saving and how we should rally Emmett and Rosalie together and do it together some time but when I arrived, the house was dark. I rang the doorbell and knocked but no answer.

I gave a frustrated groan and stood there hoping that someone would magically appear and open the door.

No one opened or magically came to the door.

* * *

A week went by and I heard nothing from Cameron and there was still no one home at the Cullens'.

Needless to say, I was bored. I read a little but I got bored of that strangely. I looked in Angela's tour book for interesting places to go but it wasn't fun when I was there by myself. Spoon museums just lose their fun factor when you're there alone.

I needed something to keep me occupied and not bored.

I needed a summer job.

* * *

The next day I found myself in coffee shops and such looking at their bulletin board for job wanted ads. I found odd ones like toilet bowel cleaner wanted and purse cleaner wanted.

Then I saw the most normal out of all of them.

"Babysitter wanted," it said, "for a seven-year old girl." And below was a phone number.

I was interested and started punching the numbers into my cell phone to call.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I just saw your ad for a babysitter and I called because I'm interested."

"Oh thank you! Alright Bella, how about you come about the house and we'll talk?"

"That would be good."

She told me the address and I scribbled it on a scrap piece of paper.

* * *

The given address was a ten-minute walk from my house as it turned out which was very convenient if I got this job. It was also very easy to spot since the house was massive. It was like the castle little girls dream about.

I rang the doorbell and fiddled a little nervously. I never had a job or an interview performed before.

A woman opened the door and I assumed that she was the same person I'd talked to on the phone.

I spoke first. "Hi, I'm Bella, we talked on the phone earlier."

"Yes hello," she answered with a slightly frazzled voice, "I'm Mrs. Brandon but you can call me Mary. Come in, come in and take a seat"

"Jerry!" she called as I walked past her to the couch. There were boxes everywhere.

Mary sat on the couch adjacent to me and whom I assumed to be her husband came in with his hands running through his hair and sat next to her.

"Jerry, this is Bella. Bella, this is my husband, Jerry."

"How do you do, sir?"

"Going insane from all the boxes," he replied.

"Jerry!" Mary chided in a hushed whisper, "You're going to scare her away. Stop talking."

She faced me and smiled. "Tell us a little about yourself."

I fidgeted a little and started talking. "Well I'm going to be a junior in high school after this summer and I promise I'm not crazy." Just slightly insane maybe.

"Have you had any experience with kids before?"

"No but I have to start somewhere, right?"

Mary smiled at me, no doubt liking my answer a lot. "Our daughter is seven. Do you think you have enough energy to keep up with her?"

"I'm still young, I think I can do it."

I was starting to see that she was approving of me. "Jerry, do you have anything to ask Bella?"

He looked a little nervous to ask so he said, "No honey, I think you're doing a good job."

She gave him a look and continued asking me questions.

* * *

After finding out that I was living alone for the duration of the summer I saw that Mary Brandon was a little wary about me. She didn't think I was responsible enough or something. Somehow I made it though. All three of us got up and I shook hands with all of them after a conversation about salary and hours. I was only to come by on weekdays at ten in the morning and whenever the parents came home which varied.

As my little interview came to an end, Mary asked me if I wanted to meet her daughter.

I told her yes, and she walked up the stairs leaving me with her very uncomfortable husband. In a way, he reminded me of Charlie, my father. He was a little aloof and not very good with people and overall, as awkward as a flamingo.

Mary came down the stairs hand in hand with a little girl who was clutching a stuffed bear in the other. She looked like she was close to tears as her mother led her towards me.

"Bella, this is Cynthia. Cynthia, this is Bella, say hi."

She turned away and hid to her mother's side.

"Cynthia, that's rude. Now come out and say hello."

Little Cynthia's braids shook with her head.

"Sorry Bella. All the other babysitters were fired because she tends to keep to herself so they just leave her alone. She's already burned one of her stuffed toys, nearly cut herself with a knife, and once she left the house. We couldn't find her for hours. She's just really shy."

Cynthia's father kneeled down to her and said, "Princess, why don't you say hello?"

I heard her mumble but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Eventually her mother kneeled down as well, speaking softly in her daughter's ear, and soon they all broke apart. Cynthia stood there with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Say hello to Bella, Cynthia," her father coaxed.

Cynthia looked up at me with her brown eyes and said, "Hi Bella," very quietly.

I smiled warmly at her and said hello back.

"She has a sister around your age too but you won't see her. She's supposed to be at summer school," Mary explained to me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Cynthia said silently.

"Oh, it's almost dinner. Would you like to join us for dinner Bella?"

"No thank you," I told her. I was a little tired and I didn't want to overstay my welcome, or make Cynthia even more nervous.

"Alright," she said and faced her husband. "Jerry can you start dinner? I'll see Bella out."

Her husband scooped Cynthia up and I heard her squeal a little. Mary placed her hand on the small of back and we both started walking to the front door.

"Cynthia has a really hard time. Her father and I can't spend enough time with the kids 'cause we just moved here. We came Mississippi, and we had one of those big houses like they did back then. After that we moved to New York to join a practice. Now we're here setting up a separate branch for the New York managers. We don't have enough time now 'cause we have to get the place running. I just really sincerely hope you can help us. It's been stressful unpacking, the office, and my daughters. Cynthia is still young, she doesn't need a bad childhood."

"I understand," was all I could say.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I just told you that. I think Jerry and I need to find a babysitter that can make it with our daughter for a week. It would really help the stress."

"I'll try my best," I told her sincerely.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was my first day on my first real job. I didn't know how I was going to make shy Cynthia have fun but I wanted to at least try a little.

As I approached the giant house I heard shouting.

"You told your father and I that you were going to sign up for summer school!" came from what sounded like Mary Brandon yelling.

"Well too bad!" came another voice, "I don't have to do what you say! I don't want to spend my day in school during summer vacation!"

"What are you going to do this summer then? Use up all the minutes your father and I pay for to call that silly boy?!"

"He's not silly! He loves me unlike you!"

"I am not having this conversation with you. Your father and I have to go to work."

"Oh yeah, work, work, work! That's all you ever have time for! I bet if you could, you would just abandon me and adopt work!"

I was so confused. I didn't know whether I should ring the doorbell now or do it when they finished fighting.

"You know I would never abandon you," I heard Mrs. Brandon say.

"Because you already did," the angry voice retaliated.

I sympathized with Mary after the brief story yesterday so I rang the doorbell.

I heard a rushed 'we'll talk about it later tonight' as the locks on the door were turned.

"Bella, good morning," Mary Brandon greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied, a little scared.

"Cynthia is up in her room playing right now." She gestured me to come in and when I did, I was face to face with whom I think was her other daughter.

"Alice, this is Bella."

"That _babysitter_ you were talking about?" she spat out bitterly.

If Alice didn't talk so rottenly, I would have thought she was nice and decent. She looked like she stepped out of those teen magazines with the clothes she was wearing and she had pretty long hair framing her face. She was very short and petite but so cute. Until she saw me staring and her face contorted to an ugly sneer and she said, "What are you looking at?"

"Mary Alice Brandon!" her mother scolded, "be nice or else I'm taking away your cell phone!"

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm not a child anymore!"

… I was also babysitting this child from hell?

"Then stop acting like one! Since you're not going to summer school against your father and my's wishes, you're going to stay home with your sister and Bella."

"You're so unfair!" she screeched and started to stomp up the stairs.

Even though it was morning, Mary, the mother, was already tired. She let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry about that. That was very embarrassing. You don't mind watching Alice as well, right? We'll triple your salary since she's older and more… complicated."

I agreed to it since Alice seemed like she would avoid any contact with me unless it was necessary like she was being held at gunpoint.

Before Mary left I asked her was Alice always going to be difficult.

"No," was her response, "it's just the move and everything. She's unhappy because she can't see her friends and her boyfriend that often."

I nodded as she started to give me last minute instructions.

"Feel free to cook anything for them. The fridge is yours for the taking. Cynthia will eat her vegetables but she might avoid meat depending on what it is. Alice probably won't talk to you but just tell her food is ready and she'll come. Jerry and I should be back around two or three in the afternoon. Oh, and make sure they both eat at least one piece of fruit! Cynthia likes apples a lot! Everyone's had breakfast already so just occupy them!"

She was looking frazzled all over again as she explained. "Jerry!" she called, "we need to go!"

"Bye Bella and thank you! There's a list of numbers on the fridge if you need to contact us! House keys are on the fridge as well. Anything you need is there, really."

She started walking out of the house with her heels clicking and Jerry rushed past me, "Morning Bella! How do you do?"

Before I answered he was shouting, "Lovely! We will see you later! Good bye!"

And then I was alone with a kid who was unappreciative and angry and with a little girl who was shy.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

Jerry and Mary didn't have time to give me a tour of their massive house and Alice was out of the question unless I wanted to get my head chewed off. I thought about just exploring it by myself but I was scared I would go into somewhere that was meant to be private. Mary did tell me where Cynthia's room was though and I went up the stairs to find her. Maybe her giving me a tour of the place would start to form a bond. I thought it was really unfair on how shy she was and she had such a rotten sister.

But Alice wasn't really rotten was she? She was just angry over moving away from her friends and boyfriend.

I approached Cynthia's room and I saw that it was painted a bright yellow color. Across from her room I saw a door shut and heard a lot of talking. I assumed that was Alice's room. Cynthia's door was opened and I saw her sitting on the floor playing with the same stuffed bear she had yesterday. She had him propped up on his legs and she was making him dance a little by holding up his arms above his head.

But she was quiet as she did it.

I knocked gently and asked, "Cynthia?"

She looked up at me and then focused on her bear.

"Could you show me around the house?" I asked nicely.

She made her bear dance a little bit longer before turning her head to me and then got up. She stood outside her door and said, "This is my room," and pointed to it.

"This is Alice's," she said before she started walking.

I followed her as she went into the room next to hers. "That's the playroom. Daddy and Mommy and Alice's computers are in there with my toys."

"And that's the bathroom," which was next to the office-playroom.

Across from the bathroom was a guestroom.

She was at the end of the hallway where the master bedroom was.

"Mommy and Daddy's room," she told me.

We went downstairs and she pointed out the kitchen, living room, front door, backyard, and dining room to me.

We were in the kitchen when the little tour was over.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to pet her bear.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to go out?"

She shrugged again.

I felt hopeless. In the forty minutes I was here, I didn't make her smile or anything. If I didn't make her happy, her parents would fire me and hire someone else who would have made no effort like before.

I didn't want to be fired and I was determined to make this little girl live her childhood out happily.

I bent down to her level and tilted her chin up. Her face looked a little scared by my actions.

"Cynthia," I said to her gently, "Are you sad?"

She shook her head.

"Do you like me?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I like you a lot Cynthia. I think you're very pretty and you have a cute bear."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

I brushed her hair a little. "Why isn't your hair in braids?" I asked.

"Mommy couldn't do it today."

"Why didn't you ask your sister, Alice?"

"Alice was yelling at Mommy. She doesn't like Daddy or me or Mommy."

"That's not true. I'm sure Alice loves you and your parents."

Cynthia shook her head again. "She hates all of us. She doesn't play with me and she always yells at Mommy. Sometimes Mommy cries and Daddy doesn't know what to do."

And now I was getting into personal family business that I had no business in whatsoever.

"Do you like your hair in pretty braids?"

"Yes." She smiled a little. "Daddy always says I look like a princess."

"Well how about I braid your hair then and then after we can make lunch?"

* * *

Holden Caulfield said that if he could have any job in the world, he would be the catcher in the rye. He imagines himself on a cliff with a bunch of little children shorter than the rye plants and if any of the kids come teetering near the edge of the cliff, he would catch them before they fell.

Little Cynthia Brandon was not on the edge of the cliff; rather, she was hanging off of it. She was seeing all the bad that little ones should not. Today I was going to be her catcher in the rye and pull her away from the edge. Being seven and on the edge of the cliff was too soon for her.

Mary Alice Brandon on the other hand was falling at the age of fifteen.

I had just finished braiding Cynthia's hair and gave me a smile as she examined them.

"Will your Daddy like them?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Are you hungry now?"

Another nod of the head.

"Do you like grilled cheese?"

She shook her head.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Gummy bears!"

Now she was acting like a little kid.

"You can have gummy bears _after_ lunch. What do you want for a meal?"

"I dunno."

"How about a sandwich?"

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Whatever you want princess."

"Peanut butter and jelly!" she cried happily.

Kids are so cute when you talk about food that gets everywhere.

As I started gathering ingredients I thought about last summer when Edward and I were in my kitchen and he was making me the same sandwiches I was making Cynthia. I was on the counter like Cynthia was now, and kicking my legs about.

I was really starting to miss Edward Cullen right now.

* * *

I was setting sandwiches on plates when I told Cynthia to go get Alice for lunch. She did as I told and started going up the stairs.

I had just finished washing three apples and putting them on each person's plate when I heard Alice yelling. "Can you walk any slower?!"

Cynthia walked into the kitchen hugging her bear for dear life as a fuming Alice stomped from behind her.

"Was it necessary to yell at her?" I asked.

"She was walking too slow," Alice sneered at me.

"Then walk around her or be patient."

"How about you mind your own business, babysitter?"

"Cynthia is my business."

"But what I do is none of your business. My parents may say you're in charge of me but I don't have to listen to you." She grabbed her plate haughtily and then looked at the sandwiches.

"I don't like crust," she said.

"Then take it off yourself."

I turned around to face Cynthia who was standing behind me with her face buried in her bear.

I touched her head. "Come on Cynthia. It's nice outside, how about we go eat out?"

She nodded and started walking.

Great, right when I got her to open up, her monster of a sister comes and snaps her shut.

* * *

As promised, I had to give Cynthia gummy bears after she ate her lunch. We had to walk to the grocery store to get them and we were close to walking out the door when I remembered Alice.

I didn't want to talk to her but I had to set an example and I wanted to keep this job.

She was on the phone when I knocked on the door.

I heard her say, "Ugh hold on," and then yell, "Go away!"

She was probably having one of those infamous phone calls.

"Alice!" I yelled through the door. "All you have to do is come us with to the market!" Even though I don't want you to but at the same time you are my responsibility.

I heard her again through the door. "Hold on Jay. I have to make her go away."

She pulled the door angrily and was practically breathing in my face even though she was so short. "What part of 'go away' do you not understand?"

I swear I wanted to bang her head through the window or something. "And what part of common courtesy do you not understand?"

She ignored my retaliation. "I'm not going with you to the market. Why would I want to put myself closer to you and that stupid rat?"

Forget banging her head through a window! I wanted to scoop her eyes out with a spoon and feed her eyeballs to her. The nerve of that girl.

"That _rat_ is your sister. She is the sweetest little girl ever and it makes me wonder how someone so innocent could possibly be related to someone as rotten as you."

She glared at me and said, "Wait until my mother hears about this."

"And wait until I tell her you called your sister a stupid rat. I hope she takes your phone away." And send you to military school in some third world country where having signal on a phone was like having caviar for dinner.

She huffed and then went to grab her phone off the bed before brushing past me.

I followed her and saw Cynthia bury her face back into her bear. I touched her gently on the head and ushered her out of the door.

"Wait for me on the sidewalk," I told her.

I locked the door and walked to Cynthia with Alice a good five feet behind us, chattering away on her phone.

* * *

In the office there was a shelf full of books. I decided that Cynthia and I needed to get lost in the world of literature. I read her a few books after she brushed her teeth before setting her off on her own.

As she was reading her Dr. Seuss and I found a copy of one of my summer books I was suppose to read, we heard a door open and shut.

"Alice! Bella! Cynthia!" we heard Mary shout.

"Cynthia your mommy and daddy are home, come on."

"But I want to see if Sam eats the green eggs and ham." She was lying on her stomach, propped up by the elbows and her bear in between.

"Don't you want to show your Daddy your braids?"

Her eyes lit up and she bobbed her head.

"Well let's go."

Alice was already down when we arrived.

"Bella!" Mary said, "How was the first day?"

"It was…" I trailed off and then looked behind her where Alice was standing. She was wearing a warning look. The kind of look that said 'don't talk about what happened today.'

"It was good. We had sandwiches, went to the market, and read. Everyone ate their fruit too."

"Were the kids being difficult?" Alice's warning face became more intense probably because we knew that when Mary asked, we knew she meant Alice.

"Uh, no," I said a little uncomfortable for lying, "Cynthia was good and Alice just stayed in her room."

"Princess!" Jerry boomed as he walked in. He scooped Cynthia up into the air and looked at her. "Did you do your hair by yourself?"

Cynthia giggled a little. "Bella did it! Isn't it pretty, Daddy?"

Mary turned to me and gave me her thanks. "You can come tomorrow at noon. Jerry and I need to unpack some more tonight and tomorrow morning. We're having some clients come over so we have to make some rooms look decent. I need to find my centerpiece for the dining room too. Do you mind taking Alice and Cynthia out tomorrow while we get ready?"

I didn't mind taking Cynthia out, but I did have a problem with Alice.

"No problem," I told her anyways. Not every parent likes to hear that their eldest child might be the offspring of Satan himself.

* * *

As I walking home, I decided to go by Edward's house. Even though it wasn't the same direction that I was going, I just wanted to keep hoping he was there.

When I arrived, no one was there.

Why was I not surprised?

As I started walking away, a familiar Jeep and red convertible following was driving towards me… and towards the Cullen house.

I was elated when I saw those two cars coming. As the red convertible drove by I saw Rosalie's blond hair and Esme's warm brown hair.

Edward was in the Jeep with Emmett.

Edward was back.

I knew it this time.

Edward was here because I started feeling the warm, summer-y feelings.

**

* * *

  
**

**I didn't say I would make Edward talk. :D That's the next chapter. HAHA everyone is baaaaack! And I updated one week after the last one with 15 pages! SNAPS FOR ME! **

**Questions: **

**1. Alice and Rosalie have definitely switched up the roles. Personally, I'm tired of Alice being portrayed as a ball of happy energy because everyone has a hard time in life, right? So do you like Rotten Alice? **

**2. Have you read Catcher in the Rye? **

**3. Tell me what you think love is. Or tell me about your day :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pretty beta. **

As Emmett and Rosalie parked their cars, I walked back towards the house.

"Rosalie!" I squealed happily and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey Bella," she said with a tired smile and returned my hug.

Esme was still sitting in the passenger seat as I turned to say my salutations.

"Hello Bella," she said in the same tired tone. It didn't hold the dreaminess she usually had.

I decided to play it off a little coolly so they didn't know how I came by every single day to see them and then deem me desperate, so I waited for Emmett and Edward to get out of the car.

Esme opened the door and said, "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm really tired right now. We'll talk tomorrow?"

I nodded and told her to rest up as she got out and hitched her bag up and walked in.

I started talking to Rosalie again. "So what took you so long to get here?" So much for playing it cool.

"We decided to drive here," she replied.

"A week long drive?" I asked incredulously.

"We had some stuff to handle." I could tell from her tone of voice that she was editing her words.

And she wasn't going to tell me.

* * *

Rosalie didn't say anything really and just claimed she was tired. She told me we would go out tomorrow to catch up. I wanted to go out with her in the morning but I also wanted her to get some rest so we settled on dinner that night.

She agreed on it and then told me she was going to go in and rest.

I was a little bit confused but I factored in the fact that they did drive from Chicago. Edward and Emmett hadn't moved from the Jeep and I decided to go greet them before they decided to hit the hay. I went up to the drivers side and met the tense faces of Emmett and Edward.

Edward, I could understand, but exuberant Emmett? Why did _he_ look stressed out?

"Hey Bella," he greeted me in the same tone as Esme and Rosalie had.

"Hi?"

There wasn't a hug or shouting. No 'Belly, you got bigger!' or a throw over the shoulders.

Edward was looking straight ahead at the garage.

"Hey Edward." I smiled the widest I could without looking like an idiot.

He looked at me and said, "hey," and gave me a half smile.

I was feeling so out of place in the orgy of emo-ness.

"Edward," Emmett said, "I think we got to go in. Sorry Bella, but we have some stuff to deal with."

At least what he said gave me an idea of was going on.

"Alright," I said, "I really missed you guys though."

Emmett gave me a small smile and Edward nodded his head.

"I missed you too, Bella," Emmett whispered.

Somehow I felt like he wasn't really talking to me or about me.

The boys got out of the car and walked into the garage and waved.

I watched the garage door closed and walked away feeling unsatisfied. The warm, summer-y feeling I had had disappeared. Then I asked why Esme was with them when she lived here all year long.

I just wanted to crawl under my covers with the air conditioner cranked up and imagine I was in Forks again. I wanted to imagine I was away from here so I didn't have to see the apathy in their faces.

* * *

I probably woke up with a cold but it was okay. I escaped the way that I had wanted even though I woke up to reality. I had two and a half hours until I was expected at the Brandon house so I kind of lay there thinking.

I hated aloof Edward but I was used to angsty Edward. What I wasn't used to was emotionless Emmett, Esme who talked like she was living in a nightmare, or Rosalie, who would always speak her mind, was instead being quiet.

I got extremely bored lying in bed so I started my shower and my breakfast. I decided to have some coffee since I would need to deal with Alice outside her natural habitat—her room. After some toast, an apple, and a good cup of coffee, I still had time to kill. I even contemplated a second shower—anything really—to make me not think about the weird behavior that played out before me yesterday.

* * *

I braced myself for another one of Alice's tantrums when I arrived at the Brandon home. At the front window, I saw Cynthia sitting on the floor dancing around with her teddy bear while her mother was rifling through boxes. She looked up from her bear and saw me then turned to her mother. Mary turned and looked at me before calling, "the door's unlocked!"

I opened it and Cynthia waved a hello to me via her teddy bear.

"Hey Bella," Mary said to me.

"Hi."

She straightened up and called, "Alice! Bella is here!"

And then Alice screamed back, "I'm not going out with her!"

Mary gave a weary sigh and said, "Hold on." She was already tired again.

I nodded and turned my attention to Cynthia on the floor.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

I hated doing this.

"Have you gone to the beach?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't have time to take me."

A complete sentence!

"Do you want to go today?"

She stopped playing with her bear and stared at it.

"If Mommy says yes."

"Alright then, did you eat lunch yet?"

"No."

"Okay, let me talk to your mommy about the beach and then I'll make lunch."

I walked away from the little girl and went up the stairs. Already I could hear Mary and Alice arguing at the middle of the stairs.

I was back at the same place. I had no idea whether I should interrupt or not.

"You're only going to be gone for a few hours!" said Mary.

"I don't want to go!" Alice screeched.

"You don't have a say in it. I say you're going. Either you go or you stay and help your father and I clean and cook for dinner tonight."

"Fine, let me stay home."

Was being with me so bad?

"Then give me your phone," Mary commanded.

It was quiet.

And then in a defeated voice Alice said, "I'll go."

"Are you going to be pleasant for Bella?"

No answer, instead I heard the door open and I began rushing down the stairs back to Cynthia.

Was it just me or was it Alice who made everything seem bad? Cynthia seemed to like me enough and so did her parents. Maybe it was just Alice.

Jerry came in from the kitchen and bid his hello before asking me what I was planning on doing for the day.

"I was actually wondering if it was okay if I took Alice and Cynthia to the beach?"

He thought for a little bit. "I don't see the harm in that, but Cynthia still has some trouble swimming so don't stray too far."

Okay, sand castles and shell hunting it is. That should take a while.

Down the stairs came Alice and Mary and neither of them looked happy with one another.

"When are we going?" asked Alice with forced pleasantness coming out of her gritted teeth.

"After your sister has lunch. Did you eat yet?"

Before Alice answered her mother interrupted and told us, "I think you should go out to eat. It's such a nice day today and we have to clean. We'll just be in your way and everything. And I think it's time for the kids to see what this town has to offer."

"Before we move away _again_," muttered Alice.

"Not now Alice," Mary said as Jerry awkwardly turned away to the kitchen to avoid another shouting match. I ran my hand through my hair nervously and turned to look out the window as if something interesting happened outside.

"Is that okay Bella?" Mary asked me as I focused on a streetlight.

"Uh yeah." I ran my hand through my hair again.

* * *

Armed with money Mary had given me, I settled on taking some takeout from the café and a doughnut as a sweet treat for us all. I had to make sure Cynthia wasn't getting her food in the sand or on the towel and Alice was doing a good job balancing her cell phone on one shoulder and holding the box in one hand with a fork in another as if it were second nature.

"Is Jay okay?" she was asking on her phone. I was wiping syrup off Cynthia's face and making sure she didn't drop her food on the sand or her.

"Did he flirt with anyone?"

My goodness, I didn't want to listen to her personal life. Why couldn't I turn my ears off in her direction?

I took Cynthia's empty box and started fishing out her doughnut.

"Well okay, as long as he didn't flirt with anyone. God, Jay is the greatest boyfriend ever. He's so loyal."

I wanted to throw her phone in the water.

I started eating my lunch since Cynthia was pretty much in the clear now. Pancakes are delicious.

"So I heard Sasha and Carter hooked up?"

Kill me.

"That's true, Sasha does hook up with everyone. She was with Jay once until I was with him."

Does her friend wish Alice would shut up as well?

Jay this and Jay that, I wanted to bury myself in the sand if I had to hear more about Jay, Alice's amazing boyfriend.

"Hm, I don't know why he likes being called Jay. Personally I like his real name but he always insists on Jay. I don't care though. I love him regardless of his name."

Well Jay is a stupid name anyways.

* * *

Cynthia and I left Alice on our towel and I took her towards the shore.

"I can't swim very good," she said as she tested the water with her feet. "It's cold!"

I laughed at her naivety and at her grammatical error.

I looked back towards the towel where Alice was and I just couldn't help but feel that in a way I had taken her role. She or her mother should be here with Cynthia in my place and hold her hand while she played with the foam of the waves.

I caught her attention with my staring and beckoned her to come to us. She shook her head furiously and continued talking on her phone.

Alice made it clear about where she wanted to be.

* * *

A few hours later I was reapplying sun block on a very eager and impatient Cynthia Brandon.

"Doggie!" she screamed while I was finishing up her chin.

She ran up to the dog and… crap.

Kenny Davis is standing there along the shore with a big dog and I was praying to every single god out there that Kenny would have some pride, dignity, integrity—even just a molecule of it— to not hit on Cynthia. I'll even sacrifice some rats.

He didn't. Instead, he was squatting next to Cynthia and the sitting dog. It was cute. I stood where Cynthia was and just watched as she played with the dog with a youthful brightness to her. Kenny was stood up as his dog and Cynthia ran a little into the water. Being cautious since I heard what a bad swimmer she was, I ran towards the shore ignoring the fact that I might have to bear with Kenny to watch over Cynthia in case the waves were too powerful.

"Hey Bella!" Kenny greeted me.

I smiled. " Hey. I didn't know you had a dog."

"Nah, Thor's my neighbors dog but they pay me to take him out. Why are you here?"  
I pointed at Cynthia who was off a few feet from us.

"Your sister?" he asked.

"No I'm just babysitting. So what've you been doing this summer?"

"Just summer school, walking my neighbor's dog you know, and uh, wherever my mom drags me for some family bonding time with my brother."

I briefly thought about his cousin, Chelsea, and whether or not she would get along with Alice. They could be two rotten peas in a pod.

"So how's Cameron?"

"Visiting our grandparents in New York."

"Fun."

"Yeah, he missed Christmas with them and they were really adamant on his coming to open his Christmas presents."

I nodded because I really don't know what to say to that.

Kenny kept talking about his grandparents and well… himself. I felt that he thought that he was God's gift to women or something.

All of a sudden I saw Alice walking up to us, and so did Kenny. He was conspicuously eyeing her and when she was within two feet of us he introduced himself. She was texting furiously on her phone.

"Hey, I'm Kenny," he said.

Alice looked up from her phone and said, "I'm not interested," before turning her attention back to her phone. Burn. **(OOOOh that is my favorite part.)**

"My mom says we should head back home now," Alice said with her eyes still glued to her screen and her fingers going a million miles an hour.

I almost told Alice to go get her sister but somehow I imagined her dragging poor Cynthia because she was 'walking too slow' or something.

"Can you go pack up the stuff while I get your sister? Make sure to shake out all the sand too."

She said, "Fine," before walking away but I still heard her mutter, "You're not the boss of me."

I didn't want to be the bad guy. "Thanks!" I called after her.

I turned back to Kenny and told him I should get Cynthia and leave.

"I don't want them to be late for their dinner. They need to shower and everything and from what I've been told, Cynthia avoids showers like the flu. Tell Cameron I said hi."

He nodded and then called his dog back. Cynthia followed Thor as well.

"Cynthia, your mommy and daddy want us to go back now so say goodbye to Thor and say thank you to Kenny."

She patted the dog on the head. "Bye bye Thor." She then shyly looked up to Kenny. She got a little closer to me and then said a timid thank you before hiding completely behind me.

"I'll see you later Kenny," I said before taking Cynthia's little hand and walking back to Alice.

She had the towels packed into the bag I brought and was just standing there yapping away on her cell phone.

* * *

Alice had finished her shower and I was still trying to coax Cynthia into taking hers.

"No!" she screamed. It was the loudest I had ever heard her.

"Please?" I pleaded.

She shook her head furiously and cuddled her bear against her ocean-scented body.

"How about you go shower and I'll pick out a pretty dress for you to wear tonight and I'll even braid your hair?"

She loosened her hold on her bear and thought.

"Okay!" she said brightly.

I started the shower for her and then went downstairs to ask if I could be of any assistance to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon because I guessed that Cynthia would take a while. I had always played around in the shower when I was younger.

As soon as I got down both adults were bustling about from the living room to the kitchen to the dining room. I peeked into the kitchen and found Mary all over with an apron over a black dress.  
"Do you need help?" I asked.

She looked at me with tired eyes. "No thank you. You've done enough by taking Alice and Cynthia out today."

I tried to comfort her with the power of a smile. "It's my job, but are you sure you don't need help?"

"I really just need the girls ready. Alice showered right?"

I nodded. "And Cynthia is taking hers right now."

"Alright, I just need them dressed. Just make sure Alice doesn't wear that red dress. Our guest will be arriving in about forty minutes."

Then I remembered that I needed to pick out Cynthia's dress.

I excused myself and almost collided into a frantic Jerry.

"Excuse me Bella, sorry," he apologized and walked past me.

"Honey, do you remember where the center piece was? And the good silver?"

"The silver's in the cabinet in the dining room and I couldn't find the center piece. Just get some candles from the cabinet while you're getting the silver."

This must be a very important dinner.

* * *

Cynthia was wrapped up in a robe and drying her hair with a towel. I had a yellow dress laid out on her bed and then went to go check on Alice.

"Alice?" I asked outside her door. "Are you decent?"

I heard her scoff and she was no doubt on her phone again.

"Hold on Jay," I heard. "Come in!"

I opened the door and saw her laying on her stomach on the bed… in a red dress.

She got up with her phone in hand and looked at me.

I was staring at her dress and realized why her mother told me to make sure she wasn't wearing the red one. It was revealing, short and _very_ tight. It didn't even have straps and was hardly appropriate for a dinner part.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your dress."

She smiled a prideful smile, not a genuine or caring one. "You like it?" She twirled around a little and then I realized that it was also backless. I _really_ realized why Mary didn't want this dress to be seen.

"My boyfriend, Jay, bought it for me. I wore it to our prom. I was the only sophomore there," she bragged.

I prepared myself for an outrage right when I opened my mouth. "Your mother gave me specific directions to not let you wear that dress. I suggest you change."

Her smug smile contorted into an ugly frown. "What?!" she screeched. "You can't tell me what to wear!"

"Talk to your mother," I said before walking out the door to return to Cynthia.

I heard Alice stomp angrily after me and down the stairs and screaming loudly enough to wake the dead, "Mom!"

I went back into Cynthia's room and saw her sitting on her bed wearing her yellow dress and playing with her bear.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I parted her hair and started braiding.

* * *

Ten minutes before the arrival of the Brandon's dinner guest, every single member of the family was at the foyer. They were dressed up and ready. Mary looked less frazzled and Jerry looked like he kind of didn't know what was happening. Alice had put on a purple dress that didn't look like she was going for a night out on the town or that she wanted to try being a prostitute for a day, and her pretty long, black hair was combed and straight. Cynthia was perched in the arms of her father, who was admiring her hair. She had her bear in one hand and the other around her his neck.

"Okay, everything looks fine, right Bella?" Mary asked me.

They looked like the typical American family on the outside but even with some general facts I knew, they weren't typical on the inside.

But it wasn't my place to bring it up with them since after all I'm just a babysitter.

"Everyone is looking crisp and clean. Dinner smells delicious and I'm sure your guest won't find the boxes you stashed in the garage."

Mary let a breath out and looked more relaxed.

"Thank you so much for your help today, Bella," she said.

"It's my job to watch them."

"But thank you. You can take tomorrow off since we'll be going out tomorrow and there will be more unpacking."

"Alright. Have a nice night. Bye Jerry, Alice." I went up to Cynthia and her father.

"Be good tonight," I told the little girl and then poked her nose.

"Bye," I said one last time.

* * *

With the rest of the night off I decided to ask Rosalie if she wanted to have an early dinner. We could go to a diner for some breakfast or something.

I walked to their house and knocked. Rosalie answered and I heard the TV playing idly behind her.

"Hey," I said, "you want to go get dinner now?"

She beckoned me to come in and shut off the TV.

"Yeah let me just grab my phone and we'll go."

I nodded and sat on the couch to wait. Where was everyone?

Rosalie came back with her phone in hand.

"Alright we can go."

* * *

We arrived at a diner like I wanted and I was peering through the menu.

"What are you getting?" I asked Rosalie.

"Oh, I already ate," she said.

I almost slammed down the menu but I caught myself and realized how rude and wrong that would have been.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah, big lunch and then I had popcorn while watching TV."

"Okay." And now I feel weird because I was going to be the only one eating.

* * *

As we waited for my food to come I asked Rosalie, "How was college?"

She smiled. "Stressful but it was cool. Met some nice people and stuff."

"And the classes?"

"Big. It's so different from high school."

She wasn't as aloof as yesterday but I felt she was still at some distance like there was a weight on her shoulders. She wasn't talking continuously or telling me something stupid Emmett did.

"So where is everyone? You were alone when I came by."

"They're grocery shopping right now," she told me.

"All three of them?" I asked incredulously.

"I guess."

This Rosalie was so different and not so lively.

* * *

Conversation with Rosalie was her answering what she was asked to answer and no other details unless that was another question. She asked me general questions about my school year and when neither of us was questioning each other, it was silent, with her staring into space.

At some point in our conversation I asked her if Edward would be back from grocery shopping when she and I returned and she told me, "probably."

So we were walking back and wow, and we were talking about the weather. We weren't having conversations about how she thought I dressed frumpy and she didn't even show any anger when I told her about Cameron. I told her about how I was bored waiting for them like the desperate person I was and got a job as a babysitter. She told me that it was cool. She didn't even ask why the hell I went to a clock and plate museum with Angela.

It was so weird.

* * *

"I'm still really tired from the drive, so I'm just going to shower and go to bed, alright?"

"Sure," I told Rosalie.

"I think Edward's home so you can go talk to him."

Somehow I felt like I needed permission to talk to Edward.

"Good night," she said.

"Night," I told her before we went our separate ways.

"Oh Bella?" I heard her.

"Yeah?" I turned to face her.

She looked sad. "I'm sorry about today. I've had a lot on my mind, so sorry. School work for the summer and stress and stuff, you know?"

I didn't want to call her out on it because it felt like her stress _wasn't_ coming from 'summer school work and stuff'.

"It's alright, just feel better. Night Rosalie."

"Night."

I went up to Edward's room and knocked while nursing my knee since I fell down that stupid last step like I usually did.

"Edward?" I called.

I heard a muffled, "Yeah?" I saw the light peeking through the shut door so I assumed he wasn't asleep.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door and saw him lying face down on his bed with his face planted on a pillow.

"I already told you I didn't want to talk, Mom."

Mom? He thought I was Esme? And when did he say 'mom'? I was so accustomed to 'mommy'.

"I'm not your mom, Edward." I said a little suspiciously.

He turned his head to look at me and then shot up into a sitting position.

"Sorry Bella."

"No big."

"So what brings you here?"

What? I always came by and Edward always expected me like I expected him. I _needed_ a reason now?

"Well I haven't seen you for like a year and I barely got to talk to you yesterday when you got back."

"Oh sorry about that. We were all really tired."

Tired? It looked like you didn't want to go in the house.

"Oh I bet you would all be," I lied.

"Yeah."

Then it was quiet like how it was quiet with Rosalie.

This felt way too different and I didn't like it at all.

"So what's up? What took you so long to get here?" I tried to keep the mood light and less tense.

"We drove here."

"Well duh." I smiled. "But why not take the plane like you always do?"

"Just wanted to try something new."

"Cool," I said. "So have you ever gone to a plate and clock museum?"

Then spaced out Edward disappeared and the summer Edward I came to enjoy was back. "What? They actually have those?" His eyes got as big as saucers.

"Yeah! It was weird. I got you, your mom, Emmett, and Rosalie something from there, but you and I should really go. It's actually cooler than it sounds."

And then aloof and quiet Edward came back.

"Yeah we'll go one day," he said.

Then it was quiet.

After a few moments of silence he got up and stretched.

"Sorry Bella, I'm still tired from the drive. I drove some part of the way from Chicago. I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll come by your house and we'll go hang out or something. Maybe we'll go to that clock and spoon museum too."

"It's the clock and plate museum."

"Yeah, maybe we'll go."

"Alright." I got up and left to the door.

He noticed my disappointment and told me, "Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"It's okay," I lied again. I _really_ was disappointed because I didn't even tell him a third of anything so far this summer. He didn't know about my babysitting job or how I saved a lobster. He would have loved making fun of Alice.

He yawned as I opened the door.

Was _everyone_ in this house _that _tired?

At least I knew sooner or later that excuse would no longer work.

* * *

**Lady Saruman's note: Miss me you guys? It's been forever, and I've been dead busy. I still am, but at least I managed to edit?**

**So, I was really amused with this chapter because Jay is the name of my…guy, LOL. Which makes me wonder if your dear author did that on purpose. Maybe she did. Yeah, knowing her, she probably did. :)**

**So who do you think Jay is? Do you think it's Jasper? Before you answer, think on it. Your author is known for originality, so she is, without a doubt, going to throw in something that will catch you all off guard. I was in this chapter, when the Cullens & company returned and they turned all frigid. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. Your author has a crapload of summer work (except I have more, ha ha), but she still managed to update for you. If that's not devotion, then I don't know what it is. Therefore, please drop her a comment (no matter how brief), and make her be happy! It also makes both sides feel so much better about themselves. ^^ **

**Hehhehe Okay bestie is gone now and I has questions because she basically covered everything I wanted to say in her note. And I know that everything is going slowly and that the Alice and Edward ratio is leaning more towards Alice but bear with me because there is a lot of drama. :D **

**1. If you could visit any place in the world where would it be? Mine is a three way tie between: Ireland, England, and New York City.  
2. What's one quality you dislike about yourself? I dislike how I'm not exactly very hard working. I have big dreams but I don't think I take enough initiative to put those dreams in action.  
3. Okay less serious questions. Who is Jay? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pretty, pretty beta, Lady Saruman. **

I went home that night before with a million things and more running through my head. I was a little okay with Rosalie being 'tired' but, I wanted to hit Edward or something. At least I was going to be with Edward on my day off.

--

It was noontime and I had woken up two hours ago. I was watching TV waiting for Edward to come by. I was thinking maybe we could go to the market to get something to eat if he came sometime soon. I figured we were going to eat and catch up so I had a small breakfast. Maybe we could go back to the meadow since it'd been a while since I'd gone there.

--

Two came by and there was no Edward.

Three o'clock passed and no Edward.

--

I was bored. Shows on the TV were boring in the morning and soon the after school specials were coming on.

Speaking of coming, Edward still didn't come.

I had a banana while waiting since I didn't want to starve. I felt so pathetic because it seemed like I had been stood up.

But then I knew something was wrong with the Cullen household and all its inhabitants.

The look on Edward's face the night before floated into my mind. It was haunted. It was tired and… lost looking. It was the same look Rosalie had on her face. It made me scared as to what Emmett would look like if I saw him. But I had Edward for a moment though. I had him when I mentioned the plate and clock museum. And then I lost him.

--

Five rolled by and no one was in this house except me. I was irritated and hungry. I concluded that Edward would not be coming anytime soon and went into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

I was so lonely today that I was tempted to go adopt myself a cat. At one point I started talking to myself.

"Get the tortilla and grill it on the pan," I directed myself when I started on my dinner.

I was disappointed but at least I wasn't crying when I found out about Lana after Edward kissed me.

I had never been so disappointed in Edward nor so heartbroken over being stood up by my so-called best friend.

--

Edward never came. Throughout the day I looked out my window just hoping I could see him walk up to my house or something.

All I saw was the mailman and he obviously didn't stop to keep me company. I sat on the couch eating my dinner with my only friend, the TV. At least the TV couldn't leave.

Edward and I could have watched trashy reality TV together today.

I thought about calling Cameron to go out tonight but when I did, I found out that his line was disconnected. I thought about looking in the phone book for the Davis' home number but then I felt like a stalker when I went to go look for the phone book. It was a good thing I didn't even _have_ a phone book. I mentally made a list to get one right after I kick Edward's ass.

I called Rosalie's number but no answer. I thought about calling Edward but I was mad. He stood me up so I saw no point in going after him after today.

Stupid Edward.

--

At least tomorrow I didn't have to sit around, half starving, waiting for Edward because I had to baby sit. It was never like Edward to stand me up like this. I had half the mind to walk to his house and slap his pretty face around for thinking he could do this to me.

But I didn't because I decided that he didn't deserve to be around me since he didn't even want to in the first place. I walked to the market and got myself some ice cream and ate the whole thing while watching made-for-television movies.

I hate you Edward Cullen, wherever you are and you better have a damn good excuse about not coming.

--

I was less angry this morning when I saw Cynthia running down the driveway towards me. I was freshly showered and ready for work.

Cynthia ran into me full force and I was almost knocked down.

"Bella!" she squealed happily. "Guess what we did yesterday! Mommy and Daddy took me and Alice to the place with the fishies and the sharks!"

"The aquarium?" I asked her. Alice must have had _a lot of fun, _I thought sarcastically.

"Uhh-qeerium?"

"The place with the fishies and the sharks?" I repeated sheepishly.

"There were blue fishies and green fishies and red fishies and a big shark!" She extended her arms out as far as she could. "They were thiii-iiiiiis big! They were ginormous!"

I took her hand and led her inside while she kept talking excitedly.

"And there were dolphins and penguins and whales! And then we watched the dolphins jump around and the black and white whales!"

"The killer whale?

"Is it black and white?" she asked.

--

I was out in no time. Mary and Jerry went to the market to restock on groceries and run some errands and Alice stayed up locked in her room. I listened to Cynthia explain her day at the aquarium in great detail and then she showed me the dolphin plushie her father had bought her. Mary had bought her a book on marine life, and after Cynthia told me about her day, she read the book to me.

As Mary and Jerry came in with their groceries I was paid and then dismissed with the rest of the week off.

It seemed like there was less stress on the parents that now they were able to spend more time with their kids.

It was good for the Brandon family but it left me completely and utterly bored.

As I was walking out of the house I heard Alice and Mary fighting again. I imagined Cynthia sitting there minding her own business as her mother and sister shouted at each other. So interrupting again, I rang the doorbell and the door opened with an anxious Jerry behind it.

"Yeah Bella?" he asked nervously.

"I was wondering if I could just take Cynthia just for the afternoon. You know just show her around and let her talk a little more about the aquarium. And maybe teach her how to say aquarium."

"Sure. Cynthia's in her room so just go on up. And bring her back at eight."

I passed by the kitchen where Alice and her mom were screaming in.

"He's not a pervert!" Alice screeched.

"He bought you that red dress! The only people I see wearing that dress are hookers and strippers! Humor me Alice, are you even a virgin?"

"That's none of your business! God why can't you ever just mind your own business? That dress isn't for hookers! It's a Marc Jacobs' design and it's expensive!"

Up the stairs and I could still hear them tearing at one another.  
"Cynthia?" I knocked on the closed door.

No answer.

I knocked a little louder and then cracked the door open to pop my head in.

"Cynthia?"

On her bed was a big lump and I figured that Cynthia was hiding under the covers. I shut the door behind me and walked towards the bed.

"Cynthia?" I asked and lifted the covers.

She was lying down in the fetal position with her bear close to her chest.

"Daddy told me to go to my room because Mommy and Alice are yelling."

"Well do you want to go out with me?"

She nodded.

"Okay then let's go." I extended my hand to her, which she accepted, and pulled her out of the bed. Cynthia clutched her bear as we left.

Hand in hand we went down the stairs and past the kitchen.

"I don't care that you don't like Jay! I love him and that's all that matters!"

"Alice, you have no idea what love is! You're lucky I even let you have a boyfriend!"  
"Oh now you're going to pull this?" Alice yelled and then started mocking her mother. "I put a roof over your head, clothes to wear, and food on your table, blah, blah, _blah_!"

"Well it's true!"

We walked past them and in no time left behind the yelling.

--

I didn't know where to take Cynthia so I took her to where I lived. We sat together in the backyard and she picked flowers for me. She and I made hot dogs with a microwave oven and watched SpongeBob on TV.

Sitting in front of the TV and watching a yellow sponge laugh obnoxiously while Patrick Star wrote a song for himself, I observed Cynthia laughing and giggling. I remember giggling and laughing like that when I was younger. I remember giggling and laughing with Edward.

Edward.

Edward had bailed on me yesterday. Edward made me angry to the point were I would probably break his nose if I saw him with apologies streaming out of his mouth.

It was getting closer to dinnertime and I decided that we should beat the tourist rush and get to some eatery soon or else perish in the lines.

From personal experience as a child I knew that children and lines don't go well together.

I cleaned up our small mess and then collected Cynthia.

"We're going to go eat," I told her.

She nodded and got her bear, which was sitting upright next to her.

As I opened the front door, speak of the devil.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of my door with his hand closed in a fist and mid-air.

"Bella?" he said a little incredulously.

"Yes."

"Hi."

I felt Cynthia tug on my hand and shuffle behind me.

"Hi." I replied impassively.

"So about yesterday…" he trailed off.

And thank every single angel and god there is to exist because Cynthia tugged on my hand and whispered, "I'm hungry Bella."

In my mind I smiled because I knew for sure I didn't want to talk to Edward or his excuse as to why he bailed on me. I didn't want to hear another 'I was tired'.

I didn't ask Edward to continue his sentence nor did I even say anything. I just stood there glaring at him and probably making Cynthia feel more and more uncomfortable.

He ran his hand through his hair and shuffled his feet while muttering under his breath. I didn't catch any of it but I did deduce that he was nervous.

"Where you about to go somewhere?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

My one-worded answers must make me seem brilliant. I was playing it cool.

"I see. Mind if I come along? I can drive."

I wasn't really opposed to walking but it had been a while since I'd been in a vehicle. And the all walking could tire Cynthia.

"Alright."

--

I had caved, and half of me wished I hadn't. I was inside Edward's brand new silver Volvo and it still smelled like new car.

Cynthia was sitting in the back, hugging her teddy bear close and a little iffy of her new surroundings.

I didn't know where Edward taking us and I was baffled when he got on the freeway.

No small talk in the car. The only sound was the air conditioning going and Edward's smooth tires driving down the freeway. It was awkward. It was awkwardly quiet as if Edward knew there was some bitterness towards him. And frankly, I didn't blame him.

"I know you're mad at me about yesterday," he said lowly, "and I want you to know I'm really sorry."

I stared dead ahead, focusing on a red car. "Edward, this is hardly the place to talk about it." He nodded.

"Not in front of Cynthia." I told him with gritted teeth.

It was like Edward had forgotten that Cynthia was with us.

"So what's your name?" he asked her loudly.

She didn't answer.

I turned around. "It's okay, just tell him your name."

"Cynthia…" she said timidly.

"That's a pretty name, Cynthia" Edward smiled. "My name is Edward."

She didn't say anything but clutched her bear tightly.

--

Edward had taken us to a pizza parlour that claimed to be the best in the state. After we put in our order Cynthia tugged my arm.

"I have to pee," she informed me.

I walked her to the restroom and waited for her to finish up so I can boost her up to reach the sink.

She was all smiles as she washed her hands.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

I chuckled. "Edward?"

"So he is your boyfriend?"

I thought briefly about the less-than-twenty-four-hour relationship Edward and I had. I couldn't tell Cynthia he was my ex-boyfriend rather than my boyfriend because then I would have to explain to her. Then for a split second I remembered the bracelets Edward and I had exchanged at the Christmas in July festival. I put it into my nightstand when I had packed after all school did not occur during summer time. I didn't need more memories of Edward, especially physical memories, to distract me from my studies.

"No, he's not," I told the little girl.

"Do you think he'll be my boyfriend? Alice has one."

How cute; she wanted to be like her sister. I then knew that she still loved her sister despite said sister's rotten behavior.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"What if he says no?" she asked nervously.

"I promise he won't. You're a very cute girl and Edward's a very nice person," I said with a smile. I thought it was so cute.

"Bella?" Cynthia yanked on my shirt. "Can you ask Edward for me?"

"Sure."

--

Drinks had arrived at our tables and Cynthia started sipping away her apple juice while Edward and I developed a mutual interest at looking out the window. She was kicking her feet about and her bear was sitting on the table next to her cup.

"Slow down," I told Cynthia when I heard her slurping the last of her juice, "or else you won't be able to eat pizza."

She put her cup back down and whispered sharply, "Now!" She grabbed her bear and buried her face into it.

I, on the other hand, put on a pleasant face and called Edward's name.

"Yeah?" he answered, a little surprised that I wanted to talk to him.

"Cynthia," I began and the little girl started kicking her feet harder and pushed her face even more into her plushie's backside. "Cynthia wants you to be her first boyfriend."

He looked a little taken back and it was good that Cynthia still had her face in her bear or she would assume that he was offended. I nodded furiously hoping he would get the message that it was just a cute little pretend game.

He quirked his eyebrows up and said exuberantly, "Yes, of course I'd be your boyfriend."

Cynthia took her head out of her bear and smiled widely.

Edward smiled back as well. "Well I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn't treat my little girlfriend to some games?" He got up and extended his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. For some reason I felt like a third wheel.

"Can you watch my teddy bear?" Cynthia asked me.

And the bear was apparently a fourth wheel. Maybe I could have a hot date with the teddy bear while Edward and Cynthia played games.

At least Cynthia opened up to Edward a lot quickly than she did with me. It could have been the fact that she saw I trusted Edward, however little I spoke to him.

--

Cynthia was sitting right next to Edward because she claimed that she had to be close to her boyfriend the whole time so I ended up sitting next to her bear. The pizza had come and we were all eating.

"How long have you had your teddy bear?" Edward asked her.

"Mommy said Daddy bought it when I was born."

"Do you like it?" I, personally, thought that was a stupid question but I held my tongue and took another bite out of my pizza.

"Yes."

"Does it have a name?"

She shook her head.  
"I have a bear too."

Cynthia smiled with her mouth full. "You can't have a bear! You're a boy!"

Edward smiled while I hid mine behind my pizza slice.

"You're a boy-girl!" she cried.

I smiled even wider.

Edward was laughing gently. "I guess I am. I've had my bear since I was a baby. It looks like your bear except it has a green bow."

Cynthia's bear had no decorations whatsoever; it was a plain tan bear with black eyes and nose but it looked so cute.

"Does your bear have a name? Edward asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't you want to name it? My bear's name is Calvin." **UGH. **

"Calvin? That's an ugly name!"

"I guess it is. Why don't you name your bear something?"

"I don't know," she said again, "but I went to the uh-queer-euhm!"

Cynthia was ignoring my instructions to not speak with her mouth full as she told Edward about the aquarium.

"And then Daddy bought me a dolphin and he bought Alice a keychain and then…"

"Who's Alice?" Edward interrupted.

"My sister. She has a boyfriend. She always talks to him." Cynthia's head was bowed down. "Can I have my bear?" she asked me quietly.

Edward shot me a puzzled look as he watched me hand over the nameless bear.

--

As we drove back home in Edward's shiny new car, said owner of the car and Cynthia were both talking. I sat there in silence listening to the little girl talk about what she and I did ever since I started babysitting her. She talked about her parents but hardly touched Alice. Edward nodded and made small comments as he drove us smoothly back to the Brandon's house. Eventually Cynthia fell asleep and it was quiet.

"Are you still mad?" Edward asked. For someone who was going to an elite private school, he asked stupid questions.

Questions that I didn't justify with an answer.

"You're mad," he said.

"No, Edward. I am disappointed but now isn't the time to talk about it. Cynthia can wake up any moment."

He nodded and reached to fiddle with the radio controls.

--

With Cynthia dropped off at home I was alone with Edward. I just wanted to stay mad at him. I was annoyed with his excuses and I knew I was just going to get more if I gave him the chance to explain. I didn't want any more excuses. And Edward finally caught on that I did not want to talk to him at all about his absence. I just could not take in another excuse at the moment.

"Cynthia's really cute."

No answer from me.

"So you're babysitting or what? Is she your cousin?"

I broke my vow about talking to him and said, "I'm babysitting her because I was bored since I thought my friends would join me during the summer but they didn't."

He didn't talk for the rest of the ride home.

--

I waved half-heartedly to Edward as he drove away in his car. I slumped onto my sofa and sighed heavily. I was physically and mentally exhausted from chasing Cynthia to get into the car, and from Edward. I had half the mind to just sleep here on the sofa but I needed to shower since I smelled like pizza and cheap games. Even a little of new car smell.

Eventually I managed to pull my lazy and tired butt out and drag it to the shower and into bed.

But I just couldn't get Edward's voice out my head when he said 'I want you to know I'm really sorry' as I laid in my bed to sleep.

--

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I didn't know exactly what to do but it was obvious I couldn't go to work and I couldn't go to Edward. I thought back to my girl's night out proposal I had and decided to put it into action with Rosalie. It was more of a girl's morning out… that could possibly go on till nighttime.

Possibly.

I trekked out into the sunny day and started walking. I really should get a car.

I made it to the Cullen's house and I saw Emmett standing outside with his head poked in his car. At the driveway I looked up and saw Esme standing on the second floor next to the window where her art room was. She didn't notice me but instead was staring straight ahead. I turned around to see if I could see what she was looking at but I saw nothing of interest. I turned again to look at her again and she looked tired… and hurt. Soon she walked away from the window. My stare lingered a little longer and then my attention was diverted to Emmett. The hood was propped up and I could see the grease and oil stains that were covering his cheek.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted.

He grunted and took his head out and replied, "Hey Bella. Edward's still asleep right now, probably."

"Oh, I was actually wondering where I could find Rosalie…"

And then his face became empty and he was quiet. He wiped his hands against his jeans and then retreated back under the hood.

"She's probably in the kitchen with Esme or watching TV. Go on in," he told me without even looking back up.

I felt like I didn't belong when he gave me permission. I gave him my thanks and went inside the house and found Rosalie in the living room watching TV like Emmett said she'd probably be doing.

"Hey," I said.

She jumped a little and looked at me a little stunned. "Hi… I think Edward's still asleep."

"Yeah Emmett told me." And then she turned her attention to the TV again so I couldn't see her entire face. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something today? We could get that vegetarian pizza you showed me a while ago even though I had pizza yesterday. And we can go save lobsters or something."

"Alright, that sounds nice, lets go," she answered.

No comment about saving lobsters?

--

I had breakfast with Rosalie and it was as quiet as it was when I had gone out with her earlier this week. She barely touched her breakfast or spoke but sat there with a blank stare. I asked how she was and she shrugged.

I was running out of patience with that whole household. Edward was standing me up and Esme looked like a nightmare. At least this morning Emmett was a little conversational with me till I asked where Rosalie was… kind of like how Rosalie didn't look me in the eye when I mentioned Emmett.

"So how are you?" I asked her.

"Fine," she replied.

And that was the end.

--

We were sitting at the beach in silent. Rosalie told me she didn't really feel like going anywhere but just sitting at the beach. It was tourist season so people were bustling about around us. Little kids were splashing in the shallow water while parents watched them like a hawk. Young couples were walking along the shore and sneaking kisses with one another. Rosalie and I were watching them but there was no commentary.

"Do you think Edward and you would be like that?" she asked suddenly when a couple in matching green swimsuits were in front of us. They were probably in their very early twenties. The woman stopped walking and her boyfriend turned to her. She said something to him that made them both smile and he tucked a piece of her hair that was blowing out of her ponytail behind her ear. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. It was a cliché scene to witness but it was sweet. When she pulled away she said something and once again they both smiled. He nodded and she gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned and bent low while his girlfriend hopped onto his back. Rosalie and I watched the boyfriend carry his girlfriend until they disappeared behind a mass of people.

"I don't think so," I told her honestly.

"Why not?"

"Edward and I are just friends."

"But you've kissed and held hands and everything. You two get along so well."

"He and I just can't be a couple."

"Why not?"

Why did it matter? I wanted to ask her that. "Well first off there is the distance thing."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Not for Edward, it doesn't."

"Why don't you want to be with him?"

"Because he doesn't want to commit. Either way I'm okay with being friends."

"Bullshit."

"Very ladylike."

"Well it is. What if you two were destined for one another?"

I thought about it briefly last summer when I was in a very short, few hours relationship with Edward. "If it were true then I'll just let it all fall into place."

"You two get along so well though."

"Angela and I get along well but we're not girlfriend… and girlfriend. Okay that was a weird example. I get along with Cameron and I'm not in a relationship with him. I just think there's more to a relationship than simply getting along with the person."

"I guess," was her reply. But I was on a roll. I didn't simply stop there.

"I mean you and Emmett get along as well but you trusted him. He was on the verge of being expelled and you were starving yourself. And yet most people would shy away from things like but you both accept each other. You even told me one day you'd marry him."

During my mini rant, Rosalie had bowed her head down and her hair was covering her face. I could see that she was crying as her body shook and the sounds hit my ears.

"Rosalie?" I asked gently.  
She didn't answer. I put my arms around her shoulders while she collected herself. It was at least ten minutes before she spoke.  
"Emmett and I aren't together anymore." My eyes widened at her statement. I knew something was going on between them but I didn't expect a breakup. I was more or less expecting a really big fight that and they were both too stubborn to admit they were wrong. It was Rosalie and Emmett for goodness sakes. They balanced each other out. One was realistic and the other was goofy but they were happy. They had soft spots for one another.

I didn't reply but instead waited for her to continue.

"He says we're on a break but I call it like it is. It's a break up," Rosalie whispered softly between quiet sobs.

"What happened?"

"We just fought… a lot. We've fought before and didn't talk for a day or two, but this is different. We hardly look at each other."

"How long?"

"About a month and a half."

My heart sank for them both. It really was crushing both of them. And it explained all the blank stares I got when I mentioned the other person. It explained why Rosalie was so expressionless when I saw her.

So what about Edward? I didn't want to be insensitive and ask her what Edward's problem was though. She cried a little longer before pulling herself together. She looked at me with watery eyes and a flushed nose.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I know I haven't really been much fun but it's just hard. It's hard being happy."

"It understandable."

"I'm going to go back actually. I just don't really feel like being out. I miss Emmett." And then she laughed softly and tearfully. "Sometimes I stand next to a window upstairs and watch him work on his Jeep."

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure he misses you too," and I thought of his plain profile when he went back to his car.

I was pretty sure they still adored one another.

Rosalie gave her goodbyes and I watched her walk away. It was so sad because I never expected Rosalie and Emmett to ever break up. Fight, yes but break up or breaks, no. When she was out of sight I began to walk myself.

--

After a very unproductive afternoon that consisted of television and doing summer reading I had my dinner and went to bed. Of course, I reminded myself that I should probably get a laptop or something so I would have more activities to do since it seemed like my friends were caught up in personal matters. I would just have to wait and hope they make it out successfully. Even though I didn't experience what Rosalie was going through I saw her pain. I didn't know what was bothering Edward but it must have been important. But Esme was hardest. She, I could not figure out.

--

In the middle of the night I woke up to my phone ringing and the front door being banged on like someone was trying to kick it down. I scrambled to find my phone and a heavy, blunt object while wracking my mind on who to call first—the police or Emmett.

I couldn't find anything useful in my room but I did find my phone. I picked it up and in a rushed, panicked voice I asked, "Hello?"

"Bella! It's Mary! I'm outside of your door! Can you open it please? It's an emergency."

I charged down the stairs, alert and hurried, and threw the door open to reveal Mary Brandon in her nightdress with a robe on and Cynthia in pajamas, a sweater and holding onto her bear and a duffel bag.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's a real emergency." She ushered Cynthia, who was staggering, into the house.

"What happened?" I asked her, "and where's Alice?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she asked, "Do you have a spare bedroom? Or your room?"

I led her up the stairs as she kind of dragged Cynthia up to the guest bedroom.

She was tucked in and fast asleep when we closed the door.

Back downstairs Mary started crying into her hands. "Alice _is_ the emergency," she answered my question.

"Is she okay?" I imagined her petite body dressed in hospital gowns with machines and tubes hooked up to her.

"Jerry and I woke up in the middle of the night because he said he heard something from downstairs. He told me to go get the girls, lock the door, and hide in the master bathroom. I told him I would go down with him so I grabbed a hair dryer and Jerry had a candle holder."

I started to hold my breath as she continued. I was anticipating the part when she would tell me that Alice was brutally beaten by the robber or raped or something.

"We made it downstairs but we didn't see anything. The windows were intact and locked and so was the door. Nothing had moved at all. We figured maybe he got into the girl's rooms so we went back upstairs. We checked on Cynthia and everything was okay. But then Alice…" she stopped talking.

I waited and then coaxed her, "But then Alice…?"

"Alice is gone," she whispered. I barely caught on to what she had said.

"Gone?" I repeated in disbelief.

Mary nodded. "Her bed was empty with nothing but a note saying 'I'm going home.'. I don't know how she did it but she managed to find a way back to New York. I don't know what she's going to do or where she's going to stay. I don't even know if she's safe. She won't pick up her phone at all. Jerry is driving to New York to go look for her and I'm supposed to stay in case she comes back but I know she won't come back." She cried even more.

"Mary, I think you should go back. In case she does come back of course. You never know," I told her. "Maybe she got scared or felt bad and decided to go back home. You have to wait for her here. I'll watch Cynthia until you come to get her."

Mary stood back up and wiped her nose. "Okay," she told me, "you're right. I have to go and wait but I know she won't come back. I'm going to go drive around town to look for her. I think she bought a train ticket too. I packed some clothes and Cynthia's toothbrush in the duffel bag. Thank you so much Bella, thank you."

"It's no problem. Now go."

I opened the door for her and she walked outside I heard her say again, "Alice is gone."

**A/N: PWHAHHAHA. I so bad. I broke them up and I made someone run away ^___^ Also I don't know when the next time I am going to update because now I SERIOUSLY need to start on my summer reading and I still have all these other books to read 'cause I… am a nerd and I like making references to other books in my essays. **

**1. What's your current obsession? **

**Mine is probably going up to high places and looking down at the city. **

**2. Who is your favorite Edward? **

**I love badass Edward 'cause I just love badass boys. The Edward/boys that wear the leather jackets (fake though) and smoke (only Edward though. Fictional Edward can die but I don't want my boy to die.) He cusses in every other word and has the messy hot bed sex hair. And I love womanizerEdward. He's so cocky and arrogant. (: But badass Edward FTW. **


	22. Note

1. I am sorry that this story has not been updated. I took a really long break that was:  
school had started and I had a hard time getting adjusted to my AP classes because it was my first time, boyfriend problems, was a little tired of writing, and lastly because of my infamous laziness.

2. I have the next chapter halfway written. It'll be a long one; I promise. And it'll be good because a lot of those secrets that have kept little Eddie sad will come out. Ohohooh. I know how I want this story to go.

3. Bear with me because I may or may not have the chapter edited by the lovely Lady Saruman. Albeit I won't be typing in "u", "2", "da", or any of that asinine internet lingo, but we all know that I do not have the best grammar out there. Oh I am well on my way to becoming a successful English literature major. I promise that I will spell check though but if you're unhappy with bad comma placement, dashes, run on sentences, and etc., this may not be the place for you.

I am back. But not in black... I'm wearing green. But I am as witty as ever.

* * *

And now a snippet of this chapter that I am working on:

When she left Jasper slid into the booth where she had just sat. "She's cute. Is she your sister?"

"No, I'm babysitting."

"Sounds exciting."

"Well she's easily excitable."

"What time are you done with her?"

The gears in my head started working. What was happening here? "Soon I think. I'm taking her home after this."

"Well how about I come along to drop her off and you and I go get something to eat?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"What?" I saw his eye glint a little. "You got a boyfriend?"

"No it's not that," I started mumbling as the gears in my head went out of control. "It's just really sudden. I just met you like twenty minutes ago and you don't even know my name."  
"All right, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Bella," I answered apprehensively.

"Bella—pretty name by the way—will you go out with me after we take the runt home?"

I think a vein exploded in my head. "She's not a runt," I told him defensively.

"Sorry, the girl," he grinned. I could tell he had this bad ass persona about him. Yet it seemed fake, but it could be the ridiculous striped apron he had on.

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers, Bella," Cynthia reprimanded me suddenly.

**ohhohooh. Yes. That's right. Jasper. **


	23. Chapter 23

**In need of a serious recap: **

**1. Edward has been very aloof with Bella**

**2. Alice ran away. **

**3. Emmett and Rosalie broke up. **

**4. People are sad.**

**10 pages, go me! **

I went back to bed after Mary had left but I couldn't sleep. Summer is supposed to be a vacation but now everything was falling apart. Rosalie and Emmett had broken up, Alice had run away, Esme was lost, and Edward was a flake with a pocketful of excuses and no reason. I felt helpless that none of this was in my control.

Except Edward. I could help Edward… I think. I had pushed him away today because I was so angry. But now I felt bad about it all. Something was bothering him and I knew it, and yet I acted like a brat. Brats don't have best friends. I turned on my light and fumbled through my nightstand to find my bracelet that he made for me the previous summer. I held it close to my face as I examined and fingered every individual blue star in silence before slipping it onto my wrist.

* * *

I fell asleep for a good two hours when a loud scream woke me up. Groggy and in a panic, I was wondering who was screaming like that in a house I lived in by myself. I remembered that Cynthia was in the other room and threw the covers off and sprinted to the room.

I apparently went too fast and thumped into the door before clawing to open it. She screamed again. I felt that Cynthia was scared or something was crawling through the window. I finally got my clumsy hands to open the door and I found Cynthia sitting up with her face buried into her bear and crying softy.

"Cynthia?" I asked gently.

"Bella?" she lifted her head up a little.

"It's me, Cynthia." I walked towards her and climbed onto the bed. This was a very long night.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"I don't know where I am."

"You're at my house. You don't remember your mommy bringing you earlier?"

She shook her head. "I thought I was dreaming." Her tears soon stopped falling and she was reduced to sniffles.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

She nodded and so I got up off the bed. As I walked to go close the door she piped up again, "Bella? Can I sleep with you?"

* * *

Cynthia stirred next to me as I blindly fumbled around for my phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" I muttered sleepily.

"Bella? How is Cynthia?" a less worried Mary asked me.

"She's asleep."

"I'm sorry were you sleeping? I assumed you would be awake by now since it's almost noon." The time did not faze me but it was understandable that I would be sleeping in so late. The little girl next to me shuffled but continued sleeping as I listened to her mother.

"Cynthia is starting ballet classes today at one but the time might change. Normally I would have Alice take her since they're suppose to go together but…" she trailed off. I heard her sniffle and take a deep breath. "Jerry arrived New York in the middle of the night and he's been looking all over for her. He went to her friend's houses, school, the mall, but he can't find my little girl." She sniffled a few more times while I sat there helplessly. "Uh, thank you again Bella. When this is all over we'll discuss pay and everything. And you need the address."

I wrote down the address and then asked how she, herself, was holding up.

"I'm still waiting, but thank you."

* * *

Cynthia and I were trying to beat the lunch rush and make it to the bus before her class but it was not really working. I tapped my foot impatiently in line behind a young couple that was quite cuddly with one another. I had half the mind to tell them that they were in a public area with children present. Cynthia, on the other hand, was on the tip of her feet trying to pirouette with her bear in one hand. She would stumble occasionally into the couple in front of us and they would turn to give me a nasty glare. I was almost proud of Cynthia but I knew I should have been stopping her. We made it to the counter and I ordered us sandwiches. As soon as we got our order I opened it for Cynthia and had her eat while we rushed to the bus. I had assumed that she would not finished in time and right when we arrived to the door of her ballet class her apple and juice was finished. She wasn't supposed to exercise so soon but her digestion would just have to do it.

When I was about to open the door, she said, "No."

I took my hand off the door and looked at her. She started hugging my leg like she did when she was nervous or scared.

"I don't want to go," she told me.

I kneeled down. "Why not?"

She shrugged.

"That's not a good reason."

"I don't wanna go," she said.

"Well you have to because your mommy probably already paid for the classes. It won't be that bad. You're going to make new friends and have a lot of fun, okay?"

"I don't want to go," she mumbled again. She took her bear and hugged it close into her face.

I didn't know what to tell so I started looking around helplessly and then spotted an ice cream shoppe down the street.

"How about after class, you and I go and get some ice cream?"

Cynthia thought about it for a moment and then pulled her head out of her bear. She nodded.

"Okay," I told her, "go to class and then we'll go out for ice cream. I'll be right out here when you're done, promise."

She took my hand and I opened the door.

* * *

I had nothing to do for an hour and a half so I wandered down the street. We were in downtown of Midnight Beach where no one really was. All the high-end tourist attractions were not here therefore there were a lot more local businesses that appealed more to the locals. I passed by the ice cream shoppe and it was a scattered with people for the lunch rush with a blonde boy manning the cash register and two girls scooping. A few shops down there was a secondhand bookstore that I busied myself in until it was time to pick up Cynthia. I scoped through books from ten, fifteen years ago and found some interesting books I had never heard of before. I had my eye on a few of those books and vowed to buy them the next time I was going to take Cynthia to ballet class.

As I walked back to Cynthia's ballet class I waited outside for her. Little girls and an occasional boy were running out in tights and tutus to meet their parents. I looked over heads for Cynthia but couldn't find her. Craning my head behind a tall man I saw whom I assumed to be the teacher talking to a parent and I walked up to her. As they wrapped up their conversation the instructor turned her head to me.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Flowers," she said politely.

"Hi, there's a little girl in your class, Cynthia? Have you seen her?"

Her smile fell as she told me, "Cynthia? Has a little teddy bear, right?"

I nodded. "That's probably her."

Her face was grim. "You should probably come with me."

My mind went blank as I followed her down the hall and into a dance room, where in the corner sat Cynthia sniffling into her bear.

"What happened?" I asked Mrs. Flowers.

"The kids. You know how they are. They started making fun of her because she had her bear."

I nodded.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Mrs. Flowers told me quietly and left.

I walked towards Cynthia and petted her head. "Cynthia?" I said quietly.

She ignored me and kept sniffling.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head viciously.

"Will you tell me if we went to go get ice cream?"

She looked up from her bear "Rocky road with gummy worms?"

"Rocky road with gummy worms," I promised.

* * *

"One scoop of rocky road with gummy worms in a cup and a scoop of vanilla in a waffle cone," the cashier said as he tallied up our bill. I handed the cup and a spoon to Cynthia, who handed me her teddy bear so she could eat.

"Go pick a seat," I told her.

I turned back to the cashier. It was the same blonde boy I had seen earlier while I was roaming the shoppes. He wore a striped apron and his nametag read 'Jasper'.

"Would you like to sign up for our newsletter?" he asked me with a bored tone, "if you sign up you will be eligible for raffles and know about discounts."

"No… thank you though."

"Sorry, I have to ask." He shrugged. He grabbed a rag off the counter and started cleaning up the counter. I turned to go find Cynthia, who was sitting at the window in the corner.

"Is your ice cream good?" I asked her as I slid into the old-fashion booth.

She nodded and licked her spoon in contentment.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in ballet today?"

She stared at her ice cream and kept eating it. "The big kids were being mean to me," she mumbled.

"What did they do?"

"They called me a baby because I still had my teddy."

"Do you think you're a baby?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Mommy says I'm not a baby."

"Well if you don't think you are then you aren't. Don't let the other kids be nasty to you. I bet you they still sleep with their bears at night."

"Will you hold my bear when I go tomorrow? So the big kids don't see him."

I looked at the bear and then back at the little girl. "Of course I will."

Behind Cynthia I saw Jasper cleaning up some of the tables. He approached us and asked, "How you ladies doing?" I noticed a slight Southern accent when we asked us. "Can I get you anything else? Napkins?"

"We're fine, thanks," I told him.

He nodded in my direction and then looked at Cynthia. "Hey, cool bear," he exclaimed. "Looks like my dog."

Cynthia gave him a questioning look. "Bears don't look like doggies," she told him sternly.

"Fierce one," he commented in my direction, "sorry, he's a cute bear and looks nothing like my dog. What's your name, little lady?"

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers."

Jasper gave a low chuckle and closed his blue eyes.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone then. If you need anything just ask," he said and walked away fluffing up his fluffy blonde hair.

Cynthia exclaimed that she needed to go use the restroom and was off when I pointed her off in the direction of it.

When she left Jasper slid into the booth where she had just sat. "She's cute. Is she your sister?"

"No, I'm babysitting."

"Sounds exciting."

"Well she's easily excitable."

"What time are you done with her?"

The gears in my head started working. What was happening here? "Soon I think. I'm taking her home after this."

"Well how about I come along to drop her off and you and I go get something to eat?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"What?" I saw his eye glint a little. "You got a boyfriend?"

"No it's not that," I started mumbling as the gears in my head went out of control. "It's just really sudden. I just met you like twenty minutes ago and you don't even know my name."  
"All right, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Bella," I answered apprehensively.

"Bella—pretty name by the way—will you go out with me after we take the runt home?"

I think a vein exploded in my head. "She's not a runt," I told him defensively.

"Sorry, the girl," he grinned. I could tell he had this badass persona about him. Yet it seemed fake, but it could be the ridiculous striped apron he had on.

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers, Bella," Cynthia reprimanded me suddenly. She was done with the restroom. "Can we go home?" she asked me.

I nodded to her. "I have to go," I told Jasper awkwardly, "It was… nice to meet you, uh, Jasper."

"Oh hold up, let me put my apron away. I'll come along. I'm standing behind what I had asked. I hope you like tacos."  
But I don't even want to go out with you. I didn't tell him that but I told Cynthia that Jasper was coming with us when she pulled on my sleeve and asked what was happening. I didn't know what to tell Jasper. I didn't want to tell him I didn't go out with him because he was so adamant on it. I told myself that maybe I could push through it.

"I like tacos," I told him meekly. It could have easily been mistaken as shyness when I saw the self-satisfied smile on Jasper's face.

I had to carry Cynthia on my side because she was too tired to continue walking. We got on the bus and I sat between her and Jasper. It made for a very awkward ride home. It was when we had arrived at the stop I realized that I couldn't take Cynthia home. Mary had not given me the go on taking Cynthia home because of Alice.

"Why can't I go home?" Cynthia asked me when I told her.

What was I suppose to tell her? Why couldn't she ask me where babies came from or something easier than why I couldn't take her home? Both Jasper and Cynthia looked at me for answers.

"Cynthia, your mommy and daddy have some grown up problems to deal with but you get to go home soon, so until then I'm going to take care of you. How about when we go back to my house we'll call your mommy and daddy?"

She nodded eagerly and took my hand and we started walking with Jasper behind us, who was whistling cheerfully.

"Bella, why is he following us?" Cynthia asked, no doubt referring to Jasper.

"He's going to hang out with us a little bit," I explained as much as I could but I didn't even know why.

"I think he likes you," she giggled.

"Well yes, he's kind of my friend." The kind of friend that would not take no for an answer.

"No, I think he like, likes you," she giggled even more.

"What makes you think that, silly?" I ruffled her hair playfully.

She turned and stared walking backwards. I looked back and saw Jasper looking down at her. "Do you like, like Bella?" she asked boldly. My eyes got slightly bigger for her courage. I had never seen Cynthia be so straightforward with a stranger.

Jasper cocked his head to the side and that same prideful smile adorned his face. "Yes, I like, like Bella."

"Do you think she's pretty?" she asked with a big happy smile.

I acted quickly by scooping up the little girl who began to fire off more questions and put my hand on her mouth to keep her from talking.

"I think she is very pretty and I would like to take her on a date," was Jasper's reply along with that same low chuckle. I turned to give him an embarrassed and apologetic smile. He returned a lazy grin and had his hands shoved in his pockets.

The walk back to the cottage wasn't a very long one and when I got the door opened, Cynthia ran straight in and onto the couch. Jasper leaned against the doorway, flipping his hair with one hand.

He looked at me with those blue eyes and flipped his hair again. Even without the apron he seemed like there something about him that was trying too hard.

"So are we going to get those tacos?" he asked me.

I turned and looked at the girl twirling her bear in pirouettes on the couch.

"I don't think so; I have to watch her still." I was glad though. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and hands in pockets just didn't seem like my type.

He opened his mouth to speak but then I heard a sudden crash. Thinking it came from Cynthia, I snapped my head in her direction to see what had happen. Nothing had changed and I looked around to see what could have caused the sound. Cynthia was just sitting where she was with her harmless bear and Jasper and I had not moved. I heard another crashing sound and something that sounded like a voice coming from up the stairs.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Jasper asked me quietly.

I nodded cautiously. The last time I checked I lived here by myself. Cynthia was looking at me with wide and scared eyes and I saw them watering.

"Get Cynthia," I told Jasper quietly, "I'll go see what's up there and if I yell, just start running. Keep her safe."

He nodded and I beckoned to Cynthia to go to Jasper.

"Be careful," he told me as he hugged Cynthia cautiously in a defensive stance and ready to run out the house.

I pulled my phone out and started walking quietly up the stairs. I heard a little bit more mumbling and it seemed to be coming from the guest bedroom, which was cracked open slightly. I peeked through the slightly door and saw a woman standing in the middle of the room who was still mumbling to herself.

"Stupid piece of crap; who put this here?" she said and I recognized the voice.

"Mom?" I asked dumbfounded.

My mother, Renée, twirled around and looking at me. "Bella!" she exclaimed. I pushed the door open and had the breath knocked out of me as she gave me a tight hug. It felt strange hugging the woman that was on and off with me. One day she would be a doting mother and the other she would be short and to the point with me. She was doting today, apparently.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her when she released me. "What'd you break?"

"Oh," she said absentminded, "that alarm clock, it fell off the stand and then I kicked the bed."

I knew where I got my slight clumsiness.

"Lets go downstairs. I'll tell you all about everything there."

She and started walking down the stairs and then she stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Jasper holding Cynthia up.

"Did you get pregnant?" she asked me when she saw Cynthia. I felt a furious red shade color my cheeks.

Jasper gave that shit eating grin and Cynthia looked as confused as my mom. Jasper set her down.

"Mom!" I said loudly, "I got a job as a babysitter and that's just a friend. The little girl is Cynthia Brandon and that's Jasper…" I trailed off when I realized I didn't know what his last name was. Jasper closed the door and then he walked towards us.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he introduced himself, took her hand, bowed lowly, and kissed her hand. That Southern accent was more prominent.

My mom let out a loud giggle. "What a gentleman. Please call me Renée."

I walked to Cynthia who was still confused. "That's my mom," I told her.

"So are you Bella's boyfriend?" my mother asked. I shook my head.

Jasper turned to me and winked. I wanted a hole to come and swallow him whole.

* * *

My mom successfully made some coffee for Jasper and her. I washed some fruit and set two cups of water for Cynthia and I. Jasper didn't leave when I needed to talk to my mom after all this time. Cynthia needed to be here but Jasper was overstaying his welcome.

"And that was when I lassoed the creature and got him branded," Jasper finished a story about the cattle ranch he was raised in the South. It certainly explained the twang of his tone.

"Do you like ponies?" Jasper asked Cynthia. She nodded.

"Maybe I can take you riding sometime," he told her.

"I have to ask my mommy and daddy."

Jasper only drank his coffee black but my suspicions deepened when I saw him cringle ever so slightly when he took the first sip. My mom was not the best cook but she knew how to pick a good roast and use a coffee maker correctly.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Jasper?" my mom asked as the general chatter began to subside and the sunset started to sink into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ms. Renée, I have to get home to my family right about now." He pushed his chair and stretched his limbs. "Thank you for the coffee and lovely conversation. It was lovely meeting you and Cynthia." He leaned over and ruffled Cynthia's hair. Cynthia smiled widely.

"I'll see myself out," he told us and mom and Cynthia said their goodbyes.

"Bella," he said and bowed his head to me. He was still trying to court me.

He went up to he counter and wrote on a notepad I usually reserved for grocery lists. "I wrote my number; give me a call," he told me. He said a final goodbye, walked out of the kitchen, and then I finally heard the front door shut.

"Jasper's a nice boy. I hope you start dating him," mom told me.

"Jasper like, likes Bella," Cynthia shouted.

"Even better. How do you get around here anyways?" I started to hear the sarcastic tone in her voice. Doting Renée was leaving the house and here comes critical Renée.

"I take the bus and walk. It's not that big of a town," I told her as I started to clear the dishes.

"Hm," was all she replied with a shrug before leaving the kitchen? Cynthia looked confused. Renee should at least be decent in front of guests.

I ordered a pizza for us, left a plate of a few slices outside the guest bedroom where my mom was staying, bathed Cynthia, read her a bedtime story, and then took a bath myself. It was a long day and I ended it by snuggling under the thin covers with Cynthia in my bed.

* * *

Mom was gone the next morning when we had woken up. Cynthia was on the phone with her parents since we didn't get to that the day before. She was talking about Jasper and my mom to them. I was preparing some sandwiches and getting Cynthia's ballet gear ready.

"Mommy wants to talk to you," Cynthia said and held up the phone.

"Hi Mary," I said.

"Hi Bella, I just wanted to thank you for what you've done for Jerry and I."

"It's not a problem. How is everything? Did you find…?" I trailed off when I saw Cynthia looking at me.

"Yes we did," she said sounded tired yet triumphant, "Jerry got the police involved since it's been past forty-eight hours. They found her alone in a hotel room. Jerry is bringing her back as we speak."

"That's really good," I told her. "When do you want me to bring Cynthia back?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I expect Alice will be angry when she returns so maybe tomorrow after ballet? Just to let Alice do all her yelling from when comes back till tomorrow so Cynthia doesn't have to hear it."

"Tomorrow after ballet is just fine," and I saw Cynthia brighten up. I smiled at her.

I handed the phone back to Cynthia with some sandwiches and she continued talking until it was time for us to get on the bus and to ballet.

I locked the door and saw my mom in the driveway with two cars. "Bella!" she called. Doting Renee was back. "I rented some cars so you don't have to take the bus and walk around anymore. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," I said as I scanned over two black cars that were exactly the same. "I have to take Cynthia to ballet class now."  
Mom tossed over the keys. "Alright then! I'm going to go do some shopping. Have fun you two!"

She got into one of the cars and drove off without a backward glance. I started to put Cynthia's little duffel when a silver car carefully pulled up to the curb. I knew that car.

Edward got out of the car with his hair messier than ever. I had seen him smooth it down to make it a little neat but this was like his hair was being pulled everywhere. He walked a little closer and waved to Cynthia who greeted him loudly.

"Bella, hi," he said to me. I noticed his cheeks looked a little skinny. His whole body seemed a little peaky and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked unhealthy.

"Hi," I said out of sympathy.

"Where you about to go somewhere?"

"Cynthia, can you get buckled up in the car?" I asked her before turning my attention back to Edward. She nodded and I heard the door open and close. "I was about to take Cynthia to ballet practice."

Edward ran a hand through his messy hair. "Can I come along?"

"Why should you Edward? I waited for you the other day and you never came. You didn't even call. I'm tired of this. You say you're going to do something but then you do the exact opposite without any explanation. You can't expect me to accept your actions without any explanation. Your stupid mood swings are just giving me whiplash."

"If you let me come I'll explain everything to you," he begged. I looked into his eyes and then I sympathized with him. I knew something was happening to him and those dark circles just made me sympathize even more.

"Alright." He nodded and then proceeded to the passenger seat.

* * *

"Can you hold my bear for me?" Cynthia asked me before getting out of the car.

"Are you sure?" I asked her warily. I knew how much she saw her bear as a safety blanket.

"I'm a big girl," she said but I sensed some of the doubt.

"You are a big girl," I assured her.

"Rocky road ice cream?" she asked me after handing me her bear.

"Okay, after you have practice though." I was hoping Jasper wouldn't be working today but I couldn't say no to Cynthia. She was going somewhere without her bear and I needed to comfort her as much as I could. I handed the bear to Edward and watched Cynthia enter the building before driving off.

"Turn right here," Edward told me and I listened despite the fact I was mad at him. I knew he was about to give me answers and fighting him over location was not going to make them come any sooner.

I followed his directions and soon we were on a fishing dock. There weren't many tourists around, just the fisherman and people selling bait. We got out of the car and I followed him through the smell of fish and then behind a little building. There was no one there and I saw Edward sit on the edge of the dock. I followed over and sat next to him. It was very quiet and private here.

He said nothing to me and I said nothing back either. I looked at him and he had his thrown back lazily and his eyes closed. He looked so tired, yet so at peace. He shifted around then lay completely on the dock.

"I'm so tired," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Everything. There's only so much I can take," he replied.

"Talk to me Edward. It used to be easy for us to talk to each other."

"I'll talk," he said, "but I don't know where to start."

"The beginning," was my obvious answer.

He breathed through his nose and I heard the seagull's cry around us. Edward opened his eyes and then took my hand gently. I sat there and let him and he closed his eyes again. This Edward was so broken.

"Emmett and Rosalie broke up," he told me.

"I know."

"It was because of me," his voice cracked.

"I'm sure it wasn't you Edward. People don't break over the boyfriend's younger cousin."

"Bella, I'm going to ask you something," but before I answered he kept talking, "I'm going to tell you everything that happened but you can't interrupt me. Ask questions when I finish, please? I won't be able to finish if you interrupt me."

I rubbed my thumb on the back of my hand and though it was a soothing motion for him, it felt nice for me as well. "I won't interrupt," I promised.

"I don't know where to start," he said to me.

I wasn't sure if that was a trick question to get me to break my promise but I meekly suggested, "The beginning?"

He cracked a small smile.

"It feels weird to smile, you know. It's like folding a stiff shirt." I nodded, completely understanding what he was talking about.

"Towards the end of the year it was really hard," he started with his eyes shut, "the school year was fine. I did well in my classes. I was driving home from school and when I came inside I saw my dad, Rosalie, and Emmett all gathered in the living room with my mom. My mom never leaves here. My parents are separated, as you know so it was weird seeing them in the same city as one another. My mom flew to Chicago to tell me something she thought she needed to tell me with my dad. They agreed that I was of age to know. But that's not the part that bothered me. It didn't bother me when they told me that I was adopted. No one could be my parents like they can, not even my biological ones."

He stopped to collect his thoughts. I sat there with his hand in mine. I was wondering what it was that was really causing him pain.

"This was all new to us. Rosalie, Emmett, and I didn't know at all. It kind of turns out Emmett isn't really my blood cousin. But blood doesn't matter to me."

His lips started quivering and I saw tears leak out of closed eyes. "My parent's are getting a divorce and I don't even know why. They, they say it's because there's no point in being married when they don't even live in the same state. But they can't get a divorce. Even though I spend my year divided they're still my parents. I-I just know they love each other."

He took another deep breath. "Rosalie and Emmett broke up because of this. Rosalie is on my side when it comes to having my parents together again but Emmett, he says that if they don't want to be together then they shouldn't. Rosalie was so mad about it because she knows they love each other too and she told Emmett to apply to them two. It was a really bad fight. They don't sleep in the same room. They just couldn't agree on it. It was just a difference of opinions. Emmett said if one of them wanted a divorce then they should divorce. Rosalie thinks that they should try harder before making a decision like that. She believes people don't just fall out of love. People don't just fall out of love like that."  
I nodded in silent agreement with him. I saw the pictures that lined the stairs in Esme's cottage. I saw the overwhelming happiness dripping from each of their eyes and the love and adoration they held from one another. It was powerful.

* * *

**So to the few people that will continue reading this and remember what happened, there is the resolution. Yes that was a cliffhanger. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own anything. I don't even own my soul since I signed that to AP English.  
However I do own all the grammar mistakes! **

"My parents don't just fall out of love like that," he whispered. I barely heard him say that. I took my free hand and stroked Edward's hair.

He didn't talk for a few minutes so I assumed that finished his explanation. I wasn't expecting something like a divorce, in fact I didn't even know what to expect.  
"Why are they separated?" I asked him.

He mumbled and then said, "My dad loves his job and his pride. He came from a really wealthy family in England, but they disowned him when they found out he turned down a spot in Cambridge. He basically broke a big family tradition because apparently all the Cullen men went to Cambridge."

"Why?" I asked but I felt like I knew just maybe why. It just seemed right that he would move for Esme.

"He met my mom. She was backpacking through Europe looking at the art and met him in England. He went with her to France and Switzerland and then came back with her to Ohio. They lived with barely anything. I remember my mom telling me this story."

"I like this story so far."

He gave a small grin. "I do too and I'm glad your enjoying it," and then continued talking, "They had nothing. My dad couldn't apply to a college yet because it was too late so he kept trying to get a job. I think he got one illegally though. He applied for medical school and paid with loads of loans and mom got financial aid. They lived in a cramped one-bedroom apartment with no furniture but a bed, a table, and a nightstand. They lived in that, and I quote from my dad, "shithole" for years. They graduated and went to graduate school together. The night after they graduated from undergrad my dad proposed to her with a ten-dollar sterling silver band. They were engaged for years because they didn't have enough money to pay for a wedding, or at least the wedding of my mother's dreams. Dad still needed to pay off his loans too. They finished graduate school and they both started working. Dad eventually paid off his loans and finally bought mom a proper ring."

"Do you think all that was worth it?" I asked him.

He nodded against the dirty wood of the dock. "Call me a hopeless romantic but I think so. I grew up with them and I saw them love and adore each other."

"Do you know what happened to your…biological parents?"

"They told me that I was adopted when I was really little, like maybe two or three. They died in a fire at home."

"Does it make you sad?"

He didn't answer right away but told me that he was sad, but not as much as he thought he would be. "It would have been nice to know them but I have no real connection with them. I don't have any real memories of them acting as my parents. I don't really mourn them like how I would mourn Esme and Carlisle because they're the ones that actually raised me. You know what I'm saying?"

I nodded and realized he never answered my original question. "Why are they separated though? I don't mean to sound prying…"

"My mom was tired of the city. She didn't like the hustle and bustle of it or the materialistic aspect of people. Dad on the other hand was so proud. I guess it was a real ego bruiser on him when he and mom were living in that crappy apartment and he couldn't buy her a real engagement ring, let alone a decent place to live. Mom was happy though but he was raised in a wealthy family. Dad just didn't want to leave because he sees money as stability or something. Mom tried to convince him they were set for life with what they had made as an architect and doctor, but he couldn't let go of it. It was too soon for him. He worked from nothing to the top and he won't let go of that."

"Not even for your mom? He moved from England to be with her though."

"He tried to compromise that. He said that he would try to take more hours off but it never worked out. They separated after Christmas, I remember. Christmas was always really busy at the hospital and even worse during New Years with all the drunken people and accidents. I woke up a few days after New Years and mom was gone. Dad told me I'd see her in the summer. I've been seeing mom during the summer since then. Sometimes I'd come here for winter break because she said that I needed family during Christmas not an empty house because my dad was too busy working."

I checked my cell phone briefly and realized how long we had been here.  
"Edward, I'm really, really sorry but we need to go soon to pick up Cynthia."

"Can you just lay next to me for a minute?" he asked me.

I did as he told and I felt his hand leave mine. He shifted onto his side and lifted his arm to splay onto my stomach. He looked at me with all seriousness. I stared back feeling slightly uncomfortable by his boring eyes.

"You're pretty," he told me gently and touched my cheek with the same softness as his voice. "Thank you."

I told him that it was not a big deal and then apologized for how I was being such an ass to him.

"I deserved it. I was just pushing you away. I don't know what to do about the divorce. There's just so much going on."

I just wanted to help him. I wanted Rosalie and Emmett to reconcile. I want Esme and Carlisle to live under the same roof. I wanted Edward to feel a proper smile on his face.

--

"What are you going to do?" I asked him in the car.

"I don't know. I just know that my dad is coming next week with his lawyer so he and mom can deal with divorce proceedings. As for Emmett and Rosalie, I really do not know."

"Why did Rosalie come this year if she and Emmett were broken up?"

"Mom invited her. She told Rosalie that she was still welcomed here. I think Rosalie came here for Emmett though. I see her watching him sometimes."  
"It must be hard to be living under the same roof as your love."

"I hear her crying sometimes."

I parked the car and got out to begin searching for Cynthia. "Grab the bear, will you?" I told Edward.

"Bella!" I heard a little girl shout. And then I saw Cynthia running towards me in her tutu and duffel bag flying behind her. "Bella!" she yelled again, "I'm right here!" even though I saw her clearly.

She ran into my full force and I felt Edward react. I managed to get my footing and felt his hand on the small of my back as if he was about to catch me.

Cynthia let go of me and started talking, "Ballet was fun today! Mrs. Flowers taught us how to jeté! She said we'll practice more but she said I was really, really good!" I didn't know what a 'jeté' is but I smiled and nodded.

Edward cleared his throat and I realized his hand was still on my back. "Edward brought you your bear, Cynthia; say thank you."

She took her bear, said a quick thank you, and then asked about ice cream. "I want to see Jasper! I want him to tell me about ponies again!"

All three of us got into the car. "Edward has to meet Jasper too. You and Jasper would be best friends just like me and Bella!"

Edward smiled as Cynthia continued talking about Jasper.

"And Jasper likes, likes Bella!" she all but screamed. The car slightly swerved and Edward looked at me in alarm. I wasn't sure it was because I swerved or because of what Cynthia had just shouted.

It was a short drive and we got out of the car. Cynthia ran out of the car into the ice cream shoppe, while ignoring my warning that she shouldn't run. I could see Jasper through the windows of the store working the cash register. They were a bunch of girls and when Cynthia entered, she pushed her way through them and waved wildly to him. I watched him return her gesture and pull her over the counter.

"Is that Jasper?" Edward nudged me.

"Yeah, the one at the register. Why?"

He shrugged but said it all when he put his arm around my shoulder like it belonged there. It was comforting to feel his hand gently and intimately there.

"What are you doing?" I asked him even though it was clear he was basically pissing on me. Marking his territory, if you will.

We entered the building when the group of girls came out and were giggling loudly. It was very shrilly. We walked in and from behind the counter Cynthia was hopping up and down and Jasper not in sight.

"Hi Bella! Hi Edward!" she yelled, "Jasper hired me! I get to stand behind the counter!"

"Well, how about you scoop me some strawberry ice cream?" I asked her.

She stopped bouncing and pulled her hands to the back. "I don't know how," she admitted sadly.

"I want a banana split," Edward demanded childishly in my ear.

"Shush," I berated him.

Jasper came from the back with an apron. "All right little lady, I found you an apron and now you can get working," then stopped when he saw us and I saw his eyes zero onto Edward's hand on my waist, "I see we got some customers." He tied the oversized apron on Cynthia and handed her a spoon.

"What would you two like?" he asked us.

"Banana split please," I told him when I felt Edward's finger dig gently into my side. Jasper nodded and I paid.

"Alright Cynthia, lets teach you how to scoop properly," and then he turned to Edward and I, "we'll bring your order to you. You don't mind waiting a bit, right?" he looked straight at Edward.

I patted the hand that was on my waist. "Nope."

"I don't like him," Edward said as we sat down.

"Why not? He's very…forward," I said in a lame attempt to compliment Jasper.

"He like, likes you," he echoed Cynthia's words earlier.

"So?"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why does it matter to you who like, likes me?"

"Because he looks and acts like a tool."

"You don't even know him. Now drop this conversation."

He didn't say anything. I thought about our conversation earlier today at the docks. Edward mentioned that Carlisle was coming next week to finish the divorce. "So the divorce is really going down, isn't it?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. The same thing is just going to happen. I'm going to go back and forth during the year."

"If it's the same then why are you so sad?"

"Because the divorce is like them giving up on each other."

I was going to continue but then a banana split slid between us. It looked a little lopsided but it was a banana split nonetheless. Jasper slid to sit next to me and Cynthia next to Edward.

"I'm Jasper," and he stuck his hand out to Edward.

He looked at the gesture and returned it half-heartedly. "Edward," was his gruff introduction. Edward was being an ass. He didn't try to make conversation or be a part of it but instead just took his scoops of ice cream and banana.

"Pony! Pony! Pony!" Cynthia was chanting. I kind of didn't blame Edward for not partaking in that conversation but I wasn't talking to anyone.

He and I remained quiet except for when Jasper tried to include us—mostly me—into the conversations. I didn't know what had happened except there was just a pissing match going on between Edward and Jasper even though they had only spoke barely five words to one another.

I will never understand boys.

--

We had stayed until closing time and I realized I needed to get Cynthia home for her dinner and bath. And I wanted to talk to Edward more. I was trying for the remainder of the afternoon but Jasper was not leaving me any holes for escape. Edward was fiddling around with the empty bowl with a spoon. Cynthia managed to keep talking bout ponies and Jasper kept entertaining her. I hardly spoke to Edward except for the few people that came into the shoppe for ice cream. Right on cue, Jasper and Cynthia would hop off the booth to go and accommodate their customers.

"Bye Jasper!" Cynthia gave a tired but happy wave. We all waved to him and then began out the door. Edward was carrying Cynthia who looked like she was going to fall asleep any moment.

"Bella, wait!" Jasper called to me. He jogged up to me and I knew what was going to happen. I clumsily threw the keys to Edward who had barely caught it with Cynthia wrapped up on him.

"You didn't call me last night. Don't be shy, you don't have to wait three days or whatever to call."

I wanted to smack myself. He was so self-assured.

"Sorry," I lied, "I was a little occupied with Cynthia."

"Yeah, when is she going back?" he asked me ever so casually.

I was cornered. I would have loved to tell him that she was never going back but he knew that it was impossible. "Tomorrow after ballet," I admitted.

"Alright, I'll just go and drop her off with you after ice cream." He smiled and I just could not bear to reject him. Even if I did I knew he would corner me into agreeing with him.

I smiled at him and then patted his shoulder before walking away. It seemed like a pretty neutral answer until he grabbed my wrist thus forcing me to look at him. I did what he wanted and then he pushed himself on me into an awkward hug.

--

I had finally convinced Cynthia to take a shower when she was protesting to go to bed. I told her she needed to eat before she went to sleep so she went off into the bathroom while I prepared dinner. My mom was still not home but I made her some tacos as well and set them in the fridge. The whole time Edward watched me and we did not talk. I think he was still silently fuming over what had happened with Jasper and I. He didn't say anything the drive home.

Cynthia came down the stairs in her pajamas looking a little less tired but she still ate through her tacos and then went to sleep without much of a fuss. As Edward and I were cleaning up my mom had come home and surprised him and I in the kitchen.

"That's not Jasper," she said from the doorway.

After my erratic heartbeat had stopped and Edward introduced himself I asked told her I made dinner.

"Is that your boyfriend? What happened to Jasper? He was so nice. Why are there so many boys in this house? Isabella, there something you're not telling me? Does Edward know about Jasper? Are you a virgin? Did you lie to me about Cynthia being your kid?"

Mom had been prattling off more questions like a bullet but when I managed to explain everything to her she seemed not so relieved. She seemed very wary especially when she asked me whether it was Edward or Jasper that was Cynthia's father.

"Mom," I whined for the umpteenth time, "I've told you a million times. Edward and Jasper are just my friends. Actually Jasper is barely my friend. Jasper won't stop asking me out." I ignored Edward's fist bunching up.

She polished off the rest of her food and then looked at me sternly. "You're not to have anyone who is not female in this house without my permission. You have to call me whenever you're going out and with whom you're going to be with. Your curfew is ten."

"Mom!" I protested, "It's summer vacation!"

Edward looked out the window as if nothing was happening and something out there caught his attention.

"Fine; Jasper can come over."

"And Edward?"

"No."

"That's bias."

"My house, my rules."

I got up and took Edward hand and led us towards the door.  
"I didn't excuse you Isabella," my mother reprimanded sternly.

But I didn't listen to her and just slammed the door. Edward and I didn't go anywhere though but just sat in his car outside of my house.

"I guess I'm not the only one with family problems," he said with his hands on the steering wheel.

"I only have problems when she's around."

"Why?"

"She can't choose when to be a mom and when not to."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't just choose to leave and then pick up and then leave. She'll be gone by next week probably."

"So she just comes and goes?"

"Yeah. She's suppose to be on this road trip or whatever with the housekeepers but she came back."

"Why?"

"I never asked."

And that was the end of our conversation on my mother.

I looked back at the house and saw that the light was still on. She was probably waiting for me to come back so she could "mother" me even more.

It was dark on the street except the spare light posts that gave light to the road. Edward had rolled down some of the windows and the humid air made way into the vehicle.

Edward remembered that he had not finished his story about his parent's pending divorce so he finished.

"There really isn't much left to the story," he warned me.

"I don't care. I want to hear the end of it at least; and it'll kill time so hopefully my mom will be in bed."

"Well I told you that my dad will be coming next week and the divorce will be settled here and then my mom will stay here and dad will be in Chicago and that's it."

"You don't think you can stop them?"

He fiddled around with the steering wheel. "I can't force them to do something they don't want."

--

We talked more of our parents and I told him how my mom tried cooking a few times and how it ended with a fire extinguisher.

"I think she loves you, she just doesn't know how," Edward deduced as I finished my story of how she left me in the Grand Canyon when she saw some jewelry made by Native Americans.

"I don't want her love. She can't choose when to love me and when not to. It's all or nothing, not half-assed."

"So you don't let her love you basically."  
"Leave my mommy problems alone. You're not the first to attempt to fix them."

"Alright," and then he got quiet. "So…that was Jasper?"

I knew where this was going and I didn't want to go there. "Yes."

"Are you two dating?" he asked me ever so casually.

"No."

"Okay."

What?

**Well this seemed like a lovely place to stop. **

**Who's still reading? **

**So now we have:**

**1. Mommy problems**

**2. Divorces**

**3. Jasper**

**This is not one of my favorite chapters. And I can't be bothered to put in page breaks. **

**And on not TIOT related notes, I have started a new story but it's not posted. Oh yes indeed. I like thinking of plots and writing them. It will involve a cat named Jacob, just so you know. **


End file.
